Canciones Para Sakura
by Inu Ookami aka
Summary: Sakura, una adolescente de 17 años que se enamora de Shaoran, un chico un poco mayor que ella que conoce por internet. Sin embargo, cuando todo les va genial aparece Eriol, a quien sólo conoce de un ratito pero cuyo encuentro es de cine. Además, Sakura no sabe que tiene un admirador y que está más cerca de lo que se podría esperar…(ADAPTACION)
1. Chapter 1

Konnishiwa soy nueva en esto de los fanfiction... pero después de leer muchos me dio ganas de hacer esta adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho CANCIONES PARA PAULA... espero que les guste...

los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de CLAMP y la historia es de Blue Jeans, yo solo hago esta adaptación

SINOPSIS

Sakura, una joven a punto de cumplir los 17, se ha citado con Shaoran, un chico de 22 años al que ha conocido por internet. Está nerviosa e ilusionada. Los minutos pasan y el chico no llega, por lo que ella decide meterse en un café cercano. Allí tiene un divertido encuentro con Eriol, un desconocido, que casualmente está leyendo el mismo libro que ella. Ambos son jóvenes y guapos... Eriol tiene que irse precipitadamente porque tiene un compromiso. Cuando Sakura ya se dispone a salir, aparece Shaoran y se disculpa por el gran retraso. Él es periodista y esa tarde ha tenido que entrevistar a Tomoyo, la cantante de moda...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste y gracias a **yeyuperez **por mi primer Reviews :3 arigatou

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. yo solo hago la adaptación :3

CAPITULO 1

Seis de la tarde de un día de marzo.

Mira de nuevo su reloj y se sopla el flequillo. Vistazo a un lado, a otro. Nada. Ni rastro de la flor roja.

Dos días antes.

Él: "Llevaré una rosa roja para que sepas quién soy".

Ella: "¿Una rosa roja? ¡Qué clásico!".

Él: "Ya sabes que lo soy".

Ella: "Yo llevaré una mochila amarilla de gatito".

Él: "¡Qué infantil eres!".

Ella: "Ya sabes que lo soy".

Seis y cuarto de la tarde de un día de marzo.

"Será capullo. Si al final resulta que estas van a tener razón...".

Sakura mira de nuevo su reloj. Suspira. Se ajusta la falda que se ha comprado expresamente para la cita. También lleva ropa interior nueva, aunque sabe perfectamente que no llegarán tan lejos. Da pequeños golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo. Empieza a estar realmente enfadada.

Un día antes.

Ella: "¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?".

Él: "No. Pero tenemos que hacerlo".

Ella: "Como no aparezcas...".

Él: "Apareceré".

Seis y media de la tarde de un día de marzo.

SakuRa se resigna. Si al menos le hubiese dado el móvil... Se pone la mano en la frente. Está acalorada y eso que allí hace un frío que pela. No puede creerse que él no se haya presentado. Vuelve a mirar a todas partes en busca de una flor roja. Nada.

—Eres un capullo —dice en alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien la oiga.

La noche anterior.

Él: "Te quiero".

Ella: "TQ".

Seis y treinta y seis de la tarde de un día de marzo.

Sakura se ha cansado de esperar. Tiene calor. Poco después tiene frío. Saca una goma de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de gatito y se coge una cola. Se había alisado el pelo para la ocasión, pero ahora ya le da igual. El capullo no se ha presentado. "Capullo".

"¿Y ahora?". Es pronto para volver a casa y por nada del mundo quiere estar cerca de su PC. Necesita un buen café con el que aliviar las penas.

Justo enfrente ve un Starbucks. Camina hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar la calle haciendo mil y una muecas de fastidio. Mientras espera que el muñequito del semáforo se ponga en verde, recuerda la conversación con sus amigas en el instituto.

Ese mismo día por la mañana.

Sakura: "A las cinco y media".

Rika: "Tía, no me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad que has quedado con ese tío?".

Naoko: "¡Qué fuerte me parece!".

Sakura: "Creo que es el momento de que por fin nos conozcamos".

Chiharu: "Pero si ni siquiera os habéis visto en foto...".

Sakura: "Ya lo sé, pero me gusta y yo le gusto a él. No necesitamos fotos".

Naoko. "¿Y si es un enfermo o un depravado sexual de esos...?".

Chiharu: "Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría encontrar, ¿eh, Naoko? Un loco que ande todo el día pensando en el sexo".

Todas ríen menos Naoko, que intenta dar un tortazo a Chiharu, pero esta lo esquiva hábilmente.

Rika: "¿Y si no se presenta?".

Sakura: "Se presentará".

Chiharu: "Puede que no".

Naoko: "Puede que no".

Sakura: "¡Os digo que sí!".

Profesor de Matemáticas: "Señorita Kinomoto, ya sé que le entusiasman las derivadas, pero haga el favor de contenerse un poco en clase. Y ahora, ¿puede usted salir a la pizarra a ilustrarnos con su sapiencia?".

La conversación termina y ahora todas ríen menos Sakura que, de mala gana, se levanta y se dirige al encerado.

Seis y cuarenta de la tarde de un día de marzo.

Sakura abre la puerta del Starbucks. No hay nadie haciendo cola. Un chico calvo y delgado, con barbita, la atiende con una bonita sonrisa. La chica pide un caramel macchiato, una especialidad con caramelo y vainilla. Paga la consumición y sube a la planta de arriba a tratar de poner un poco de orden en su desordenada cabeza.

La sala está prácticamente vacía. Una parejita tontea en un sillón cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan a la calle. Paula los mira de reojo.

"Qué mala pata, han cogido el mejor sitio...".

Cerca de la pareja hay otro sillón que le satisface, pero lo descarta al encontrarse demasiado cerca de aquellos novios. No es plan molestarles. Así que finalmente se decanta por un lugar alejado y esquinado, cerca de otra ventana, pero con menos luz y peor vista.

Sakura mira el tráfico de la ciudad. Está pensativa y triste: tiene que reconocer ante sí misma que confiaba en que él se presentaría. Tras dos meses hablando cada día, contándose cosas, riendo, casi enamorándose..., a la hora de la verdad, él había sido un cobarde. O quizá no era lo que decía ser y finalmente ha dado por concluida la relación.

"No, no puede ser. Eso no puede ser".

Da un sorbo a su caramel macchiato. Inevitablemente se mancha los labios y la espuma le deja una especie de bigotillo bajo la nariz. Intenta llegar con la lengua, pero es inútil. El caramelo ha hecho de las suyas. "Mierda, no he cogido servilletas y paso de cruzarme delante de esos dos otra vez".

Mira en la mochila de gatito, pero no encuentra pañuelos de papel. Suspira. Saca el libro que llevaba dentro y lo coloca sobre la mesa para continuar su rastreo con menos obstáculos. Nada. Y vuelve a suspirar.

Durante la exploración mochilera, un chico ha entrado en la sala y se ha sentado justo en el sillón que está enfrente de Paula. En el tercer suspiro, al levantar la cabeza, ella lo ve. La está mirando. Es guapo. Le sonríe. Paula recuerda que aún está manchada y disimuladamente arroja el libro al suelo. Cuando se agacha para recogerlo, aprovecha y con la mano se limpia la boca, los labios, hasta se frota la nariz por si acaso. Salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro bajo la mesa se topa con el rostro del chico guapo que se ha acercado y está agachado junto a Sakura. Sin decir nada, el joven saca un pañuelo de papel de un paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo da.

—Toma —le dice mientras le ofrece un clínex con una amplia sonrisa. "Una sonrisa maravillosa", piensa Sakura—. Aunque igual ya no lo necesitas.

Sakura se quiere morir al escuchar las palabras del joven guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Se muere de vergüenza. Sus mejillas enrojecen y, al incorporarse con el libro en la mano, se da un cabezazo contra la mesa.

—¡Ay!

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—No. —Sakura ve al chico de pie. Es bastante alto. Lleva una sudadera negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azules algo gastados. Tiene unos ojos grandes y grises, y lleva el pelo un poco más largo que lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Pero es realmente guapo—. Y tampoco necesito tu pañuelo.

El joven sonríe y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

—Muy bien. Me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Sakura agacha la mirada y espera a que el desconocido se siente de nuevo. Cuando intuye que el joven está otra vez sentado, levanta un poco la vista para comprobarlo. Así es.

"Qué guapo es... ¡Basta!, ¿en qué estás pensando, Sakura?". Un leve dolor en la cabeza, justo donde se ha dado el golpe, le devuelve a la realidad, pero al tocarse no nota ningún chichón. "Menos mal. Era lo que le faltaba". "Hija, si es que tienes la cabeza muy dura", le suele decir su madre a menudo. Mira por dónde, y sin que valga de precedente, tiene que darle la razón.

Sakura sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde. Da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, esta vez con cuidado de no mancharse, y abre el libro por la página donde unas horas antes lo había dejado. Es Perdona si te llamo amor, de Federico Moccia. Trata de una joven estudiante de diecisiete años y un publicista de treinta y seis que se enamoran. Paula no es una gran aficionada a la lectura, pero Chiharu le ha hablado tanto de este libro que finalmente decidió leerlo. Y le entusiasma. Le apasionan la madurez de Niki, la protagonista, solo un año mayor que ella, y su capacidad para conquistar a un hombre mucho mayor como Alessandro. Sí. Ojalá ella algún día tuviera una historia de amor tan intensa como aquella, aunque le gustaría que el chico no fuese tan mayor, claro.

Entonces de nuevo le viene a la mente el plantón. Aquel capullo la ha dejado tirada.

"Ufff".

Casi sin querer, mira al sillón donde está el chico guapo de la sonrisa maravillosa. Esta vez él no la está mirando a ella.

—No me lo puedo creer —se le escapa a Sakura en voz alta. El joven está leyendo un libro, prácticamente a punto ya de terminarlo. Sakura inclina la cabeza para leer el título y cerciorarse de que no se equivoca: Perdona si te llamo amor.

En esos momentos, el chico se da cuenta de que los ojos de Sakura están puestos sobre él. La observa, después dirige su mirada hacia la portada del libro, luego otra vez a ella y finalmente sonríe. Con esa sonrisa maravillosa de nuevo.

—¿Te está gustando? —le pregunta el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

"Pues claro que me gusta, estúpido. Cómo no me iba a gustar esa sonrisa, si es la más bonita que he visto nunca...", piensa ella antes de responder:

—¿Perdona? —pregunta Sakura con cara de sorpresa como si la hubieran radiografiado la mente.

—He visto antes, cuando se te ha caído el libro..., bueno, en realidad, cuando he llegado y tú estabas buscando algo en tu mochila, he visto que estamos leyendo el mismo libro. Y te preguntaba que si te está gustando.

—Ah, eso. Sí, sí que me está gustando. —Es una bonita historia. Espera...

Entonces el joven se levanta del sillón, coge su bebida y el libro, y se sienta al lado de Sakura. La chica, sorprendida, vuelve a ponerse colorada. No es guapo: es guapísimo.

—¿Te importa? Es para no estar gritando todo el tiempo...

—No, claro. Siéntate.

Pero justo en ese instante suena con fuerza Don't stop de music, de Rihanna, desde dentro de la mochila de gatito. Sakura da un respingo y se apresura a buscar su teléfono móvil. Varios segundos después por fin da con él. Es Chiharu.

—Perdona, es una amiga —le explica en voz bajita al joven guapísimo que le vuelve a sonreír una vez más y le hace un gesto como de "contesta, no te preocupes". Ella se levanta y camina hacia otra parte de la sala. La joven pareja enamorada ya se ha ido.

—¿Sí...?

—Cariño, ¿qué tal va la cosa? —pregunta rápidamente Chiharu al oír la voz de su amiga—. No molestamos, ¿verdad?

—¿"Molestamos"? ¿"La cosa"?

—Sí. Estamos aquí Naoko, Rikay yo reunidas. Espera. Decid algo chicas... —un escandaloso "hola", seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye al otro lado del móvil—. ¿Ves como te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti? ¿Qué tal va la cita?

"Uff, la cita". Ahora cae. Pero no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones a sus amigas en ese momento, y menos tener que darles la razón. Así que se ahorra decirles que aquel capullo no se ha presentado.

—Bien, "la cosa" va bien. Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy liada y...

—¡Uhhh! Muy liada... Mmmm. Muac, muac, muac. Bueno, no te molestamos más, niña. Queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles mañana. Chicas, colgamos. Despedíos...

Y con un sonoro "adiós, te queremos", seguido de otro improperio cariñoso, se da por finalizada la conversación.

Sakura cierra los ojos. Suspira. "Están locas". Y se dirige otra vez a su sillón. El joven guapísimo está de pie y lleva el libro bajo el brazo.

—Me tengo que ir. Se me ha hecho tardísimo. En diez minutos empiezo las clases.

"Las clases. ¿Qué clases? ¿A estas horas?".

—Encantado de conocerte. Espero que el final del libro te guste.

Y sin decir nada más el chico guapísimo de sonrisa maravillosa sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Sakura entonces se vuelve a sentar mientras decide que ya es hora de regresar a casa, tomar un buen baño relajante y olvidarse por un tiempo de su PC. Coge el libro para guardarlo, pero percibe algo extraño. El separador no es el suyo y además está en la última página.

"Ese idiota se ha equivocado de libro y se ha llevado el mío".

Abre el libro por el final y arriba, escrito con bolígrafo azul, puede leer: "eriolescritor . Por si quieres comentar el final del libro".

La nota le hace sonreír y Sakura termina soltando una pequeña carcajada. Guarda el libro dentro de su mochila de gatito y camina hacia las escaleras de la planta alta del Starbucks sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta.

"Y el tío va y me dice que espera que el final del libro me guste. Qué capullo...". Pero, hablando de capullos... En ese momento, otro joven alto, atractivo, sube a toda velocidad las escaleras de la cafetería. Va tan deprisa que no ve a Sakura: al tropezar con ella, la chica da un culazo contra el suelo y él casi se cae encima, pero consigue saltarla y termina de rodillas justo detrás. De sus manos resbala una rosa roja. Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Él sonríe al ver la mochila de gatito en el suelo.

espero que les guste y talves actualise mañana

Sayonara Inu Ookami


	3. Chapter 3

Konnishiwa de nuevo aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta adaptación y agradezco a **yeyuperez **por sus Reviews y ha por las correcciones del capítulo anterior no me había dado cuenta de los errores arigatou :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. yo solo hago la adaptación :3

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Más o menos a esa hora, en otro sitio de la ciudad.

También él mira el reloj. También él suspira. Yamasaki está sentado en el suelo encima de una alfombra, haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas. De fondo suena una canción de Maná.

¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua? ¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas? ¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra? Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti...

No puede evitar repetir la última frase. Y se le encoge el corazón. Y suspira. Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.

Sí. Eso es lo que él querría: poder vivir sin pensar en ella.

"Céntrate, Yamasaki... Los deberes, las Matemáticas, las notas... ¡Pero así no puedo!".

Se levanta y pone en modo silencio el reproductor del PC. Le parece un sacrilegio cortar una canción de Maná, su grupo preferido, y también el de ella, pero, si no, es imposible concentrarse.

Vuelve a la alfombra. A las dichosas Matemáticas. Derivadas.

Concentración. Encoge las piernas situando la derecha sobre la izquierda. Hace movimientos de relajación con el cuello. Luego coloca sobre su cabeza el cuaderno de Matemáticas. Hace equilibrio y no se cae. A continuación pone sus manos a ambos lados de las sienes y con los dedos índice y corazón comienza a frotárselas suavemente, con pequeños círculos. Cierra los ojos y de su boca sale un "Ohmmmmm" de cinco segundos. Luego otro "Ohmmmmm", este un poco más largo. Y luego... se oye una tos desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Ejem. Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia... Su hermana sonríe y sus amigas no pueden evitar una pequeña carcajada detrás.

Yamasaki abre los ojos, descruza las piernas y se quita el cuaderno de la cabeza. Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Las mira nervioso y espera que ella no esté allí. Parece que no. Solo son su hermana y dos de las pesadas de clase.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Decirte que nos vamos. Papá y mamá no están así que te quedas solo. A ver qué haces..., ¿eh?

La chica pone cara pícara y luego silba mirando hacia arriba.

—Pues qué voy a hacer..., terminar este coñazo...

—¿Estás con las derivadas? Luego me las pasas.

—¡Y a nosotras también! —se oye en el pasillo.

Yamasaki mira a su hermana con indignación.

—¿Y por qué no te lo curras un poco? No me extraña que repitieras cuarto. No te vale con que tu hermano te coja, sino que además quieres que te adelante... Debería darte vergüenza, Chuharu.

—No seas tonto. Si lo hice para estar en clase con estas petardas —se burla Chiharu, señalando a Naoko y Rika. Y de improviso se lanza al suelo encima de su hermano pequeño.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Para de una vez!

Tirados en la alfombra, Chiharu no para de besuquear a Yamasaki.

—¿Quién es el hermano más guapo y bueno del mundo mundial y del universo universal?

Las dos amigas, detrás, ríen sin parar al ver la cómica escena entre los hermanos.

—¡Vale! ¡Basta! Luego te paso los deberes, pero déjame ya en paz. Eres, eres...

—...increíble, ¿a que sí? —Y da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Yamasaki—. ¡Guapo! —Luego se levanta, se coloca bien el escote y el pantalón y, tras salir de la habitación, cierra la puerta.

Qué pesadilla compartir clase con ella. No solo tenía que soportarla en casa sino que este era el segundo año que, además, también la veía a todas horas en el instituto. A Yamasaki no le hacía ninguna gracia. Para colmo de males, su hermana se había convertido en la mejor amiga de...

Clavado en un bar suena desde el móvil encima del escritorio. ¿Ella? No puede ser. Nunca le llama. Pero, ¿y si es ella?

Yamasaki se levanta con torpeza, resbalando, dándose con la pared, pero al fin llega al escritorio. Decepción: son sus padres.

—Dime, mamá...

—Hijo, llegaremos tarde. Haceos vosotros la cena. Tenéis ahí varias cosas en el frigorífico.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y dile a tu hermana que cene algo, que siempre está con esas tonterías de la dieta.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y que haga los deberes.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y, si pasa algo, llámanos al móvil.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y...

—Mamá —interrumpe Yamasaki—, ¿todo esto no deberías decírselo a Chiharu, que es la hermana mayor?

Su madre se queda callada al otro lado del móvil durante unos breves segundos:

—No —termina contestando con rotundidad—. Si pasa algo, ya sabes... Un beso cariño. Te quiero.

El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro y deja otra vez el móvil en el escritorio. Camina hacia el PC y vuelve a subir el volumen del reproductor. Cuando los ángeles lloran. De pie, escucha y tararea un trozo de la canción. Luego se agacha y recoge lo que tenía sobre la alfombra. De su cuaderno de Matemáticas cae una foto que esa misma mañana había hecho en el instituto y que nada más llegar a casa había impreso. Está preciosa. Bueno, tal vez preciosa no sea la palabra, ya que sale sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Pero para Yamasaki ella siempre está preciosa. Le tiene puesta la mano por detrás, abrazándola. Si ella supiera que estaría abrazándola cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día... Abrazándola y besándola. No pararía de saborear sus labios, su boca... Y es que la quiere. La ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Cómo es posible que todavía haya gente que diga que a los dieciséis años no se sabe lo que es el amor...! Que eso no es un amor verdadero. Y entonces, ¿qué es? Si le duele con tan solo pensarlo...

Mira su reloj. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Y si la llama? No, no quiere ser pesado. No quiere molestarla. ¿Qué le podría decir, además? Si ya la ve cada día en clase... No, no puede ser un pesado. ¿Un SMS? No, tampoco. Eso sería peor aún. ¿Y si luego no le contesta como ha pasado otras veces? Se pone nervioso, tenso. Cree que a ella él le importa lo más mínimo. Es duro amar en silencio.

El ordenador. Internet. Seguro que a esta hora anda en el Messenger. Últimamente entra mucho, más de lo habitual. Aunque a veces tarde en contestarle. Silencios largos. Silencios eternos.

Yamasaki entra en su MSN, y teclea la clave, "Sakuratq". No está. Sale del MSN y vuelve a escribir la contraseña. Diez veces en media hora. No aparece.

Finalmente, derrotado, se tumba en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza. En su PC suena Labios compartidos.

* * *

BUENO EN UNOS MOMENTO SUBO OTRO CAPITULO YA QUE ME DIO TIEMPO :

Inu Ookami :3


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que también les guste: 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Ese día de marzo, en esa misma ciudad, unas horas antes del encontronazo entre Sakura y Shaoran.

La redacción está completamente vacía. Solo queda el jefe, encerrado como siempre en su pequeño despacho, y él, que además está a punto de terminar un artículo sobre esa banda escocesa de moda en Reino Unido. Bajito, muy bajito, en el ordenador suena All you need is love, pero no la original de los Beatles sino una versión que sale en la película Love actually. "Todo lo que necesitas es amor".

Shaoran relee una vez más lo que ha escrito. Prácticamente, cada vez que escribe una línea, examina el texto entero. "Ya casi está", piensa.

Escribir, la música...: esto es lo que le gusta de verdad. Vale, la revista no es gran cosa y el sueldo tampoco. Pero es su primer trabajo serio a sus veintidós años y quizá, con el tiempo, pueda llegar a más. A la Rolling Stone, por ejemplo. Pero por ahora se conforma con lo que tiene. Otros compañeros de carrera aún no tienen trabajo mientras que él, además, escribe sobre lo que le gusta.

Termina la canción y comienza I finally found someone cantada a dúo por Brian Adams y Barbara Streisand. "Finalmente encontré a alguien". Shaoran sonríe. Recuerda que esa canción se la pasó a Sakura por el MSN. Ella no la conocía por el título, pero cuando la oyó, dijo: "Ahhhh, sííííí. ¡Esta salió en Operación Triunfo!".

Él, en su soledad, sentado frente al ordenador portátil, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de aquella chica que en las últimas semanas le había robado un trocito del corazón. ¿Estaba enamorado?

Esa tarde darían un pasito más. Después de dos meses hablando cada día, por fin se iban a ver, se iban a tocar, se iban a oler...

—¿De verdad que te has montado con Tomoyo en su propio coche?

—Sí, y tendrías que verlo.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Genial! Un Audi deportivo de color rosa. Nunca vi nada igual.

—No, tonto. Hablaba de ella..., que si es tan guapa como parece en las fotos y en la tele.

Shaoran no dice nada y piensa bien la respuesta. Realmente Tomoyo le ha parecido mucho mejor en persona que en todas las fotos y vídeos que había visto. Sinceramente, la pequeña cantante es una chica preciosa.

—Normal. Es una chica normal —termina respondiendo.

—Mientes —refunfuña ella, pero enseguida la sonrisa le vuelve a iluminar el rostro—. Seguro que es más guapa que yo.

Shaoran se pone una mano en la barbilla y se la frota.

—Pues ahora que lo dices..., quizá. De hecho, cuando hemos llegado adonde había quedado contigo, le he dicho que siguiera para delante, que quería cenar con ella. Pero tenía otra entrevista...

—¡Capullo! —grita Sakura, haciéndole ver que se enfada, y se acerca a golpearle.

Shaoran la esquiva y corre divertido, alejándose de ella. Cuando la chica le va a dar alcance, él acelera un poco y se vuelve a escapar. Y así una vez tras otra, hasta que finalmente se deja arrapar y se abrazan. Su primer abrazo.

—Estoy cansada. Me has hecho correr mucho. No te ha valido con tenerme una hora de pie esperándote: ahora, además, tengo que correr detrás de ti.

—Sentémonos allí.

Es un banco vacío en una pequeña plazoleta con una fuente iluminada detrás. Se oye de fondo cómo caen los chorros de agua regando el suelo de la fuente lleno de monedas. Sakura se sienta en el banco y, cuando Shaoran lo va a hacer a su lado, pone la mano para evitarlo.

Espera.

El joven no entiende qué ocurre. ¿Se ha enfadado?

—¿No quieres que me siente a tu lado?

—Desfila para mí.

Shaoran no sabe si reírse o tomárselo a broma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Tú ves que tenga cara de chiste? Desfila. Quiero comprobar si esas descripciones que hacías de ti mismo en el MSN eran ciertas.

El joven se echa a reír, pero acepta dándose por vencido.

—De acuerdo. Pero luego tú, ¿vale? Promételo.

Sakura acepta la condición. Cruza los dedos, les da un besito y lo promete.

Shaoran se coloca enfrente y comienza a caminar en línea recta. No lo hace mal. Sakura cruza las piernas y mira con atención.

—Chaqueta fuera —le dice.

Shaoran se quita la chaqueta, se la cuelga de un hombro y continúa desfilando. Va y viene. Se acerca y se aleja. La luz que embellece la fuente lo ilumina. Sakura no le quita el ojo de encima ni por un momento. Finalmente el chico se detiene ante ella esperando el veredicto.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmmm. Es cierto, tienes los hombros anchos. Creo que sí que mides metro ochenta y tres, como decías. Tampoco creo que me hayas mentido con el peso. Pero hay una cosa que decías en la que no estoy de acuerdo.

—¿En cuál? —pregunta curioso.

—Tienes buen culo. No "normal", como me decías. Me gusta.

Shaoran no puede evitar una carcajada mientras se vuelve a acercar a Sakura:

—Ahora tú. Lo prometiste.

—Espera, aún no he terminado. Agáchate.

El joven suspira. No entiende, pero obedece. Tiene su cara justo enfrente de la de la chica.

—Mírame fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sostienen la mirada unos segundos. Unos segundos larguísimos. Unos segundos sin fin.

—Sí, son marrones—dice ella por fin.

Pero sus miradas no se desvían. Sus ojos siguen fijos, los de cada uno en los del otro. Los ojos de Shaoran. Los ojos de Sakura. Uno perdido en el otro.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —pregunta Shaoran.

Ella sonríe.

—No hace falta, amor. Puedes besarme. Sakura acerca sus labios a los de Shaoran y los roza un instante con los suyos para terminar dándole un primer beso rápido. Luego, otro algo más largo y profundo. El tercero supera al segundo. Y así fue cómo, con la luz de la luna en una noche despejada, con el ruido del agua de una fuente como banda sonora, Sakura y Shaoran se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

espero que les guste... tal vez se confundieron en alguna parte pero en el siguiente capitulo se aclaran sus dudas

sayonara Inu Ookami


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y gracias a yeyuperez por seguir mi fanfic :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Esa misma noche de un día cualquiera de marzo.

Sakura gira la llave de la puerta de su casa. Es tarde. Para ella, muy tarde. Sabe que le espera una buena bronca, pero le da igual. No hay ninguna regañina de sus padres que no valga una noche como aquella.

Minutos antes, en el taxi de vuelta a casa, acompañada por él, suena su móvil. La quinta llamada. Esta vez lo coge, haciéndole un gesto a Shaoran como diciendo "menuda me va a caer". El chico junta las manos y le pide perdón.

—Ya estoy ahí, mamá. Me he retrasado haciendo los deberes en casa de Chiharu.

—¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué no me has cogido el móvil antes?

—No lo había oído. Perdona.

—¡Llevo una hora llamándote! ¡Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía! Solo tienes dieciséis años... No puedes estar a estas horas por ahí. ¡Mañana tienes clase!

—Son unos exagerados. Y tengo casi diecisiete, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Exagerados?

—Mamá, ahora no puedo hablar; estoy ahí en nada.

—¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? ¿Pero dónde demonios estás?

—Ya llego. Un beso mamá. —Y cuelga.

Entra lenta y silenciosamente en casa, pero el oído de unos padres esperando a su hija es tan fino como el de un murciélago. Y ambos salen del salón al mismo tiempo. Al mismo paso. Un, dos, paso ligero. Los dos con la misma cara de enfado.

—¡Castigada un mes! —Es lo primero que sale de la boca de su madre.

—¿Un mes? Creo que eres demasiado buena, Nadeshiko. ¡Dos meses como mínimo!

Entonces descubriría si realmente aquella chica le gustaba de verdad.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho del jefe.

Jaime Suárez, con aire triunfalista y a pasos acelerados, avanza hasta la mesa en la que Shaoran está terminando su artículo.

—Lo conseguimos: confirmado. Esta tarde nos visita Tomoyo para una entrevista.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿"Esa" Tomoyo?

—¿Cuántas cantantes conoces que se llamen Tomoyo, Shaoran ? Tomoyo se había convertido en las últimas semanas en un fenómeno social. Cualquier adolescente llevaba en su Ipod la canción Ilusionas mi corazón, el tema número uno en las listas de ventas del mes anterior. La joven cantante había irrumpido de una manera abrumadora en el panorama musical con su primer single.

—¡Qué suerte! ¿Se encargará usted de la entrevista?

—No, Shaoran, lo harás tú. Maite y Valeria no están en la ciudad. Y yo estoy ya muy mayor para este tipo de entrevistas. Tú te entenderás mejor con ella: casi tenéis la misma edad.

Shaoran sólo pudo borrar una sonrisa. ¡Precisamente esa tarde tenía que ser...! La tarde que tenía libre, la tarde en la que había quedado con Sakura... "Un periodista no tiene horarios, Shaoran: siempre tenemos que estar al pie del cañón y dispuestos", le solía comentar su jefe cuando le veía mirar el reloj al acercarse la hora de salida de la redacción.

—¿Y a qué hora va a venir? —preguntó el chico preocupado.

—Pues su agente nos ha dicho que sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

Mentalmente Shaoran calculó el tiempo que le llevaría aquello y llegar después a su cita. Con un poco de suerte a las cuatro y media o cinco menos cuarto habría terminado. En cuarenta minutos llegaría en metro sin problemas al lugar donde había quedado con Sakura. No podría ir a casa a cambiarse, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Él siempre estaba correctamente vestido: elegante, pero, al mismo tiempo, desenfadado. No era una costumbre sino su estilo.

—Muy bien, jefe, yo me encargo. Me pondré a preparar la entrevista ahora mismo.

—Perfecto, Shaoran. Aquí tienes. —Una carpeta con fotos, entrevistas anteriores, artículos sobre Tomoyo y su CD, caen encima de la mesa del joven periodista—. Entra en Internet también y busca información sobre ella. Pero nada de entretenerse con el MSN, ¿eh?

El joven sonríe. ¿Sabría su jefe que en ocasiones, cuando había poco trabajo, hablaba con Sakura desde el ordenador de la redacción?

—Me pongo en ello inmediatamente.

Durante casi dos horas, Shaoran se olvida del mundo y estudia a fondo todo lo relacionado con la cantante. Incluso escucha el disco un par de veces. Los minutos pasan y la entrevista se acerca. También la cita con Sakura. A las cuatro menos cuarto ha terminado de preparar la entrevista.

Entra en el despacho de Jaime Suárez, al que entrega el trabajo realizado: personal, pero no íntimo; preguntas sobre música, pero tratadas de una manera diferente; una entrevista muy cuidada, pero con su toque encantador. De todas formas, Shaoran sabe que eso solo será el cincuenta por ciento de lo que realmente saldrá cuando esté con ella. La mejor entrevista es la que surge de la improvisación cuando dos personas establecen una conversación con tranquilidad. El guión sólo está para dar seguridad por si la mente se queda en blanco. Su jefe termina de inspeccionar el trabajo y sonríe complacido:

—Esto está muy bien. No cabe duda de que serás un gran periodista y que pronto emigrarás de esta pequeña redacción.

El halago de Jaime Suárez produce una gran sonrisa en Shaoran aunque no puede evitar mirar el reloj con algo de ansiedad.

—Son las cuatro y cuarto; tiene que estar al llegar —señala jefe.

Pero a las cuatro y media Tomoyo no ha llegado. Ni a las cinco menos cuarto. Tampoco a las cinco la joven cantante ha aparecido en la redacción. Shaoran se muerde las uñas. No puede creerse que aquello le esté pasando. Cada vez más nervioso, mira su reloj cada medio minuto.

Ya es seguro que llegará tarde a su encuentro con Sakura. En un intento desesperado entra en el MSN de su ordenador para ver si ella está conectada y poder avisarla de que se va a retrasar. Pero la chica no está.

Tensión. Nervios. Las cinco y cuarto. "¡Mierda, las cinco y media!". Sakura ya debe de estar allí esperándole, con su mochila de gatito. "¡La amarilla!".

Ni se había acordado en toda la tarde de ella. El día anterior había comprado una docena que regaló a su madre. Nadie se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de doce rosas, había trece. Una de más, para su identificación personal.

"¡Qué clásico!", le había dicho ella. Sí, realmente Shaoran se consideraba un clásico, pero adaptado a la época en la que vivía. Podía oír tanto a Metallica como a Rihanna, a Laura Pausini como a El Barrio. Leía tanto a Agatha Christie como a Ruiz Zafón, a Pérez Reverte como a Stephen King. Le quedaban tan bien las chaquetas de sport como los pantalones vaqueros rotos. Era un chico preparado para vivir lo que le tocase vivir y en cualquier circunstancia. Tan indefinible como impredecible. En la Facultad siempre se lo decían: lo que hoy en día te hace triunfar es la versatilidad y ser polifacético. Y él lo era.

—¡Ya está aquí! —grita Jaime Suárez desde la puerta del despacho. La chica que trabaja en recepción se lo acaba de comunicar. Acto seguido el jefe corre para recibir a la invitada.

Shaoran suspira y se dirige a la entrada de la redacción. Por la puerta entran conversando amigablemente Jaime Suárez y el representante de la chica, Mauricio Torres, vestido con chaqueta y corbata. Tomoyo solo sonríe, sin decir nada.

—Perdónenos el retraso. Hemos tenido una entrevista en una emisora de radio justo en el otro extremo de la ciudad que ha terminado tardísimo. Apenas hemos comido un sándwich cada uno.

—No se preocupe. Ya sabemos cómo son estas cosas de los medios. Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Shaoran, que en estos momentos se ha unido al trío, arquea las cejas, aunque trata de disimular su disgusto.

—Ah, Shaoran, estás aquí —dice Jaime tomando del brazo a su pupilo—. Este es Shaoran Li, el periodista que le va a hacer la entrevista a Tomoyo.

El joven estrecha la mano del representante y luego, algo confuso, da dos besos a la cantante, a la que en un principio también se había propuesto saludar con la mano.

Tomoyo es en persona mucho más guapa que en las fotos que Shaoran había estado examinando toda la tarde. Emana como una luz de su presencia y su rostro transmite calma. Tiene una sonrisa inmensa y sus ojos no pueden ser más celestes, seguramente gracias a la elección de unas lentillas de ese color. Es pequeñita, de esas personas que suelen ir diciendo que las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños. Lo único que podría desentonar en aquella chica era su pelo de color rosa y, sin embargo, a ella le queda como si fuera el suyo natural. Aunque en sus actuaciones suele vestir con ropa estrafalaria más propia de Punky Brewster que de una cantante de éxito, a la entrevista ha ido con unos jeans muy ajustaditos de color oscuro y una camiseta roja y negra bastante discreta. En sus manos porta una torera vaquera a juego con el pantalón.

—Bueno, chicos, os dejamos solos para que os concentréis en la entrevista —señala el jefe, invitando al agente a pasar a su despacho para dar más privacidad al trabajo de Shaoran. Jaime sabe que en el cara a cara a solas, su muchacho gana mucho.

Cuando se quedan solos, Shaoran invita a la joven a que se siente en un sofá al fondo de la redacción. Él acerca otro y se sitúa enfrente de ella.

—Antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas por el retraso —se anticipa Tomoyo—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. He visto tu cara cuando tu jefe ha dicho que no importaba. Seguro que tienes algo que hacer...

—No te preocupes, solamente estaba preparando la entrevista —miente Shaoran.

La chica lo mira a los ojos y esboza una simpática sonrisa.

—Bueno, no insisto más. Comencemos. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos.

Shaoran asiente y pone en marcha la grabadora.

La entrevista resulta tal y como pretendía. Amena, divertida, personal sin llegar a intimar en la vida de Tomoyo. Es incluso algo atrevida. Lo cierto es que aquella joven de veinte años, que aparenta tener dieciséis, durante casi una hora hace olvidar a Shaoran que tiene la cita que llevaba soñando desde hace dos meses. Una conversación encantadora.

—Pues ya está. Hemos terminado —dice el periodista cerrando la libreta en la que había estado apuntando algunos datos importantes. Luego pulsa el stop de la grabadora y la deja encima de su mesa.

—Ha sido muy agradable —señala ella, levantándose del sillón—. Una cosa, Shaoran, ¿tienes coche?

Este la mira sorprendido.

—No.

—Vale, entonces dime dónde te llevo.

La cara del chico es de desconcierto absoluto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos... No perdamos más tiempo, he venido en mi coche. ¡Corre! Luego vendré por Mauricio.

Tomoyo coge de la mano a Shaoran y ambos salen corriendo de la redacción. Y continúan corriendo por la calle. Paran dos segundos para respirar y siguen corriendo hasta llegar al Audi más peculiar de toda la ciudad. Shaoranl se queda boquiabierto cuando ve aquel coche rosa con la capota negra.

—¡Hace juego con tu pelo! —bromea sonriente.

La chica no dice nada, pero también sonríe.

En el camino, el joven le cuenta la historia por encima, sin entrar en detalles como que Sakura y él aún no se han visto. La chica de pelo rosa y ojos celestísimos escucha atentamente y conduce lo más deprisa que puede hasta el lugar en el que Sakura y Shaoran deberían haberse reunido hace más de hora y cuarto.

—¡Espera! ¡Para ahí un momento! —grita él de improviso.

Tomoyo obedece y aparca rápidamente en doble fila. Shaoran se baja raudo. A los dos minutos regresa con una rosa roja en la mano.

—Un chico clásico —ríe ella. Y sigue conduciendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el punto del encuentro.

Por fin llegan.

—Me quedo por aquí. Muchas gracias, Tomoyo —dice bajándose del coche y asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Que tengas suerte, Shaoran. Y si ella no te perdona, yo te hago un justificante.

Y la joven del pelo color rosa, número uno en todas las listas musicales del país, guiña un ojo, aprieta el acelerador y se aleja de allí.

Shaoran corre hasta el lugar exacto donde dos días antes habían concertado la cita.

Mira a un lado y a otro, alrededor y a lo lejos. Busca entre la gente sentada en los bancos cercanos. Pero Sakura no está. Era de esperar...

"Habrá pensado que soy un capullo y que me he echado atrás".

Vistazo al reloj. Tardísimo. Resopla. Vuelve a mirar hacia todas partes. Nada. No hay esperanza.

—Joven... —Una voz delicada, acompañada de una mano en su hombro, sorprende a Shaoran a su espalda.

El chico se gira para encontrarse ante una anciana con un organillo y un recipiente lleno de barquillos.

—Dígame, señora... —pregunta el periodista algo desconcertado.

—¿Está buscando a alguien, verdad?

—¡Sí! ¿Ha visto usted a una joven con una mochila?

—Con esa descripción, a muchas. Esto está lleno de jovencitas... pero una se ha pasado delante de mí más de una hora mirando el reloj. Se metió en aquella cafetería hace un rato —dice la anciana señalando el Starbucks—. Lo que no le puedo garantizar es que continúe allí ahora mismo.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señora!

Shaoran corre todo lo veloz que puede, saltándose incluso los semáforos y oyendo algún que otro insulto de algún que otro conductor al cruzar la calle cuando no debía.

Entra en el Starbucks como si de un corredor de cien metros lisos se tratase. Tres jóvenes alemanas o inglesas que hacen cola para pedir su bebida se le quedan mirando. Entonces ve la escalera y, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, llega hasta arriba donde una joven no puede esquivarlo y termina dando con su trasero en el suelo. Shaoran consigue no pisarla y en su impulso cae de rodillas justo detrás. La rosa resbala de su mano. Al ver aquella mochila gatito y la mirada de aquella chica comprende que su cita con Sakura acaba de comenzar. Él también la mira y sonríe.

—Perdona por el retraso, amor. Encantado. Soy Shaoran.

Sakura tarda en reaccionar. Ante sí está el chico con el que lleva hablando dos meses. Dos meses de bromas, risas, iconos, canciones, juegos, palabras. Muchas palabras. Pero ni siquiera se habían visto nunca. Ni una foto. Nada. Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que le gustaba. Y ahora lo tenía de rodillas a su lado. Como en un sueño. Irreal.

Shaoran se pone de pie y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura lo mira a los ojos. Es realmente guapo. Más de lo que ella había pensado.

—Deja, ya puedo yo sola —dice con seriedad.

Shaoran no puede dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Es muy guapa. Más de lo que él había pensado.

La chica se levanta como puede, ayudándose con ambas manos. Se coloca la falda y la camiseta en su sitio, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y baja por las escaleras sin decir nada.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Shaoran, siguiéndola de cerca, tras recoger la rosa del suelo—. Todo ha sido por...

—Shhh, no digas nada —le interrumpe ella dándose la vuelta y mirándole con una sonrisa—. Has venido; tarde, pero has venido: eso es lo que cuenta.

El joven periodista no aparta la mirada de la suya. Tiene ganas de besarla.

—Eso es para mí, ¿no? —pregunta ella señalando la rosa que

Shaoran lleva en la mano.

Él asiente sin hablar y se la da. Sakura inspira el aroma de la flor y cierra los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sonríe y le coge la mano. Él, sorprendido, la aprieta suavemente y también sonríe. Y así, cogidos de la mano, salen de la cafetería.

Ya es noche cerrada. Caminan por la ciudad unidos, enlazados, como una pareja. A la luz de las farolas, con el brillo de la luna en una noche despejada y con el mido de los coches y de las motos de fondo. Los ruidos de la noche no impiden que ellos se sientan solos. Únicos. En perfecta armonía. Como si nada más existiesen Sakura y Shaoran. Shaoran y Sakura. Como si fueran novios de toda la vida.

—Así que has tenido que entrevistar a Tomoyo... —comenta ella, caminando de espaldas unos pasos por delante, sin apartar los ojos de él. Sí. Es realmente guapo.

—Eso es. Es muy simpática.

—Me encanta su canción. —Y la chica comienza a cantar con su suave voz Ilusionas mi corazón. Shaoran sonríe y tararea en su mente el tema.

—Además, ella ha sido la que me ha traído en coche.

—Me parece bien, Fujitaka. Dos meses sin salir de tu habitación.

Sakura refunfuña. Sabe que ahora es mejor no decir nada. Mañana pedirá perdón, prometerá que no lo volverá a hacer más y sus padres se olvidarán del castigo.

—Y ahora sube a tu cuarto. Y nada de ordenador ni televisión. ¡Ni una luz encendida en cinco minutos!

La chica no dice nada y sube a su habitación haciendo sonar sus botas a cada paso, en cada escalón. Sabe que sus padres tienen razón. Al menos esta vez sí la tienen. Pero tiene que fingir estar enfadada. Sin embargo, por dentro, en su interior, su corazón está dando saltos de felicidad. No puede dejar de pensar en los labios de Shaoran. En su boca. En sus caricias. En cómo, abrazados, le acariciaba el pelo y se estremecía. ¿Se estaba enamorando?

Sakura entra en su habitación y se lanza de cabeza a la cama. Coge a su pequeño león de peluche y lo abraza.

—¡Kero! —grita, achuchando a su compañero de almohada, de sueños, de sueños que ahora empiezan a hacerse realidad.

Sakura acuesta a Kero a su lado, se da la vuelta, coloca las manos detrás de la nuca y mira al techo de la habitación. Todo está oscuro. Solo una leve luz baña su habitación: la luz de la noche. Qué sensación tan maravillosa tiene dentro... En ese instante, un leve "toc toc" suena en la puerta. Sakura se incorpora y se sienta en la cama. ¡Uff, sus padres otra vez!

—Pasa.

La puerta se abre despacio. No son sus padres: una pequeña figura de larga cabellera negra y un pijamita de Hello Kitty entra y enciende la luz.

—Meilin, ¿qué haces despierta?

—Solo quería darte las buenas noches.

Su hermana pequeña se acerca a la cama, la abraza y le da un beso.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—¿Por qué te gritaban papá y mamá? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

—Pues... —Sakura, no sabe qué contestar a su hermana de cinco años—, sí.

—¿Y te han castigado?

—Sí.

—Sakura, ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa todo en el rato en la boca si te han castigado?

Sakura suelta una carcajada.

—Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás. Ahora..., ¡a la cama!

Meilin le da otro beso y sale corriendo de la habitación. La niña no entiende muy bien lo que su hermana mayor le acaba de decir, pero piensa que ojalá sus padres la próxima vez que ella se porte mal le pongan el mismo castigo que a Sakura. ¡Ella también quiere estar tan feliz como su hermana!

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, esa noche de un día cualquiera de marzo.

Fascinante. Precioso. Encantador.

A Eriol se le agotan los adjetivos para calificar la novela que acaba de terminar de leer: Perdona si te llamo amor. Escondido bajo la tímida luz del flexo de su habitación cierra el libro y le gusta el agridulce sabor del final. Por un lado, se siente satisfecho de haber encontrado una historia así. Por otro, le entristece que no haya más páginas. Niki y Alessandro dejan de existir.

En ese momento le viene a la cabeza la chica de la cafetería. A decir verdad, la ha tenido en la cabeza desde que la vio buscando algo en aquella graciosa mochila amarilla de gatito. Es preciosa. Especial. Se ríe al recordar el golpe que se dio contra la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron bajo la mesa cuando ella se agachaba a recoger el libro. El mismo libro que él estaba leyendo. ¿Sería cosa del destino? Una serendipia. Como en aquella película, Serendipity, en la que el destino marca el camino de John Cusack y Kate Beckinsale.

Eriol se levanta de la cama y va hacia la mesa en la que tiene el ordenador. Lo enciende y rápidamente entra en su MSN en busca de la dirección de la desconocida del Starbucks. Sin embargo, no hay nadie que le haya añadido a su lista de contactos. Mira entonces su correo electrónico. Publicidad y más publicidad, pero ningún e-mail.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que le iba a agregar? Tal vez a ella hasta le ha molestado el gesto de cambiar los libros. Quizá esa chica se ha reído de él cuando ha visto lo que había escrito en la última página. Seguramente piense que es un idiota. Un idiota iluso.

Entonces Eriol siente vergüenza de sí mismo, de su acto, de su romanticismo... Pero él es así: no puede evitarlo.

El deseo de desahogarse recorre su cuerpo. Sabe qué es lo que necesita. Se acerca a una funda donde guarda su tesoro más valioso. Lo toma y sale de su habitación. Camina por un estrecho pasillo que finaliza en una escalera. Arriba, en el techo, hay una pequeña trampilla. La abre y sube. La noche es estrellada, despejada, con una luna brillante. La ciudad está muy bonita desde esa pequeña ladera donde vive desde hace unos meses. Alejado, pero al mismo tiempo cerca de todo. Siente una ligera brisa fría que penetra en él haciéndole temblar, pero no le importa: merece la pena.

El joven apoya su espalda contra la pared y coloca sus labios dulcemente sobre la lengüeta de la boquilla. Agarra con delicadeza aquel cuerpo plateado y comienza a hacerlo sonar. Y durante unos minutos Eriol se entrega a su saxofón y a la música.

En una zona más céntrica de la ciudad, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la que Eriol hace sonar su saxo.

Paga al taxista y, con paso firme, entra en su edificio. Sube en ascensor hasta la planta en la que tiene su pequeño apartamento donde, desde hace unas semanas, vive solo. Llega hasta su puerta, abre y entra. Todo lo hace con una sonrisa en la boca. A veces hasta silba feliz aquella canción: Ilusionas mi corazón.

Shaoran se quita la chaqueta y cuidadosamente la deja en un perchero de la entrada. Está exultante. Todo ha ido perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto quizá. Ella es mejor incluso de lo que había imaginado. Si le gustaba antes, ahora... Su corazón late muy deprisa cuando piensa en esa noche mágica.

Mira su reloj. Es muy tarde y mañana tiene que madrugar. La realidad nos hace despertar de los sueños. ¡Pero no ha sido un sueño! Aquello ha sido real... Sakura es real. Ya no es solo la chica invisible que había conquistado un trocito de su corazón: ahora es una persona que pertenece ya a su realidad. Y sabe cómo huele. Sabe cómo siente. Sabe cómo besa.

Esta noche soñará con ella, está seguro.

Antes tiene que dormirse. Debe hacerlo porque, si no, mañana no rendirá en el trabajo. Sí, a las siete se despertará. Busca el móvil para programar la alarma a esa hora. ¿Dónde está? Sí, en la chaqueta. Regresa hasta el perchero y lo encuentra en uno de los bolsillos. Está apagado. Se debió desconectar durante la ve-lada con Sakura. Unos segundos después de encenderlo, un pitido anuncia que ha recibido llamadas perdidas. Tres, y las tres de un mismo número. Las tres de un número desconocido.

Mira de nuevo el reloj y considera que es muy tarde para de-volver la llamada. Mañana lo hará desde el trabajo.

Lo que no sabe Shaoran es que la persona que le ha llamado jugará un papel importante en su vida en los próximos días.

* * *

bueno actualizo el Lunes

sayonara Inu Ookami


	6. Chapter 6

Me alegra que les guste aqui les dejo otro capitulo :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Ala mañana siguiente, un día cualquiera de marzo.

Tres chicas bromean sentadas sobre las mesas de un aula de primero de Bachiller. Ríen sin reparos, gritan y susurran, hablan de mil y un rumores suyos, pero principalmente de otros. Como los cotilleos sobre el chico de la clase de al lado, del que se rumorea que es gay. Parece ser que otros dos se han liado en un baño del instituto. A aquella rubia dicen las malas lenguas que le gusta el de Química. Y la morena de al lado, ¿no tenía antes las tetas más pequeñas? Seguro que son operadas.

La campana suena anunciando que las clases van a comenzar. A primera, Matemáticas.

—¿Y Sakura? —pregunta Rika al advertir que su amiga aún no ha llegado.

—Se habrá quedado dormida. No creo que haya pegado ojo anoche. Seguro que no ha parado de...

Naoko se calla a tiempo. El profesor de Matemáticas aparece en esos momentos por la puerta. Las tres continúan sentadas sobre las mesas, que ni tan siquiera son sus lugares en clase.

—Buenos días, Sugus. ¿Pueden hacer el favor de sentarse como personas normales? El hombre inventó la silla por algún motivo. Si son tan amables y generosas, cada una a su sitio.

Sugus: ese era el apodo que aquel hombre de cuarenta y muchos años había puesto al cuarteto que ocupaba la esquina izquierda del final de la clase.

—Profe, ¿por qué nos has llamado Sugus? —quiso saber Rika el primer día que oyó su nuevo mote.

—Porque estoy cansado de nombraros una por una cada vez que os llamo la atención. Así me ahorro trabajo —señaló aquel hombre sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—Ah, pero ¿por qué precisamente Sugus? ¿Es porque estamos tan buenas como esos caramelos, eh, profe? —intervino Naoko, guiñándole un ojo a su maestro.

—Eso que lo decidan vuestros novios. Sois Sugus porque cada día vais vestidas de colorines y a veces me cuesta tragaros. Como me pasa a mí con algunos Sugus.

El resto de la clase rompió a carcajadas mientras las cuatro chicas enrojecieron, aunque también terminaron riendo como los demás y aceptando con humor la nueva denominación de origen de su profesor de Matemáticas.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu por fin se bajan de las mesas y ocupan sus asientos. El profesor de Matemáticas está a punto de cerrar la puerta para comenzar la clase cuando a toda velocidad, y por el hueco que aún queda, Sakura entra en clase.

—Señorita Kinomoto, la clase de Educación Física es a cuarta hora —indica inexpresivo aquel hombre—. Ahora toca Matemáticas, ¿recuerda? Con la participación estelar de sus amigas las derivadas.

—Perdona, profe. Un atasco con el coche.

—Espero que le hayan hecho el control de alcoholemia. Ocupe su lugar habitual y respire hondo.

Sakura no hace caso a la ironía de su profesor y camina hacia su mesa. La verdad es que se ha quedado dormida y ha perdido el autobús. Su padre la ha tenido que llevar al instituto y en el trayecto apenas han cruzado palabra. Está reciente la bronca de anoche. "Todo a su tiempo", piensa la chica. La cuarta Sugus completa el grupo ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas. Las tres sostienen una media sonrisa en sus maquilladas no sabe qué pasa.

—¿Qué? —Se mira el pantalón, pero la cremallera de su vaquero está cerrada—. ¿Por qué me miráis así? Chiharu toma la palabra.

—Chicas, ¿vosotras qué opináis? ¿Pensáis que lo ha hecho?

—¿Que si he hecho qué? —pregunta Sakura sin entender nada.

—Que si te tiraste a tu amigo invisible —suelta Naoko.

El chico que está justo delante de Naoko gira la cabeza y la mira con cara de asombro. Luego exhibe una sonrisilla.

—¡Mira para adelante! —le ordena la joven, que acompaña su indicación con un gesto de su dedo corazón.

El muchacho obedece y se reanuda la conversación entre las amigas con el ruido de fondo de las explicaciones del profesor de Matemáticas.

—Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te lo tiraste o no? —insiste Naoko, hablando ahora mucho más bajito.

—Noooo —dice Sakura en un tono casi inaudible.

—¿Te tiró él? —vuelve a preguntar la más interesada del equipo por esos asuntos.

—Creo que no se dice así, Naoko —señala Rika.

—Ya salió la profesora de Lengua... ¡Qué más da como se diga! ¿Hubo mambo?

—Que noooo... —Sakura ya no sabe cómo decirlo.

Chiharu observa a su amiga y, al verla tan azorada, trata de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Déjala ya, Naoko. Cariño, ¿lo pasaste bien, verdad?

La protagonista de la mañana asiente mientras sonríe. Y en voz baja les cuenta por encima su cita con Shaoran.

—¡Qué romántico! —dice entusiasmada Rika tras oír atentamente la historia de Sakura.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien así, cariño —añade Chiharu.

—¡Y encima tiene buen culo! Las hay con suerte... —interviene Naoko—. Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Se puede decir que ya sois novios? —pregunta mientras le quita el envoltorio a un chupachús y se lo mete en la boca.

El profesor de Matemáticas llama para que salga a la pizarra a Martín, el chico que está justo delante de Naoko y con el que antes ha tenido la discusión.

—Pues supongo que lo somos, ¿no? —dice dubitativa Sakura.

—Da igual la denominación: es tu chico y ya está. ¿Qué más da la palabra que uséis para definiros? —comenta Chihuaru.

—Claro, lo importante es que os queráis, qué salgáis juntos, qué disfrutéis juntos...

—...y qué tengáis sexo juntos... —interrumpe Naoko a Rika, tras dar una sonora chupada a su caramelo y elevando un poco el tono de voz.

—Shhhhh. —Es el sonido que las otras tres Sugus hacen a la vez después de oír a su amiga.

—¿Qué he dicho? Está claro que estos dos..., ¿o no, Sakura?

—Déjala ya, mujer. No la atosigues con eso.

—Lo acabo de conocer, Naoko. ¿No te parece un poco pronto?

—Llevas dos meses hablando con él. Llegáis, os veis, os coméis a besos... Y el tío tiene buen culo. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Pues querrá más cosas, Naoko. No todo es sexo, sexo, sexo.

—Claro que no, Chiharu. Pero somos jóvenes y tenemos que disfrutar. Si no lo hacemos ahora, ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?

—Déjala que lo haga cuando ella quiera y esté preparada —dice Rika muy bajito.

Sakura respira hondo. A veces, se siente un poco agobiada por la cuestión de su virginidad: es la única virgen del grupo. No es que no le apetezca hacerlo, es que aún no ha encontrado al chico adecuado para su primera vez. Muchas dudas absorben su mente ¿Es demasiado exigente? ¿Está preparada? ¿Podría ser Shaoran el primero?

—Chicas, dejadlo, ya se verá... —concluye Sakura con una mueca divertida, aunque sin dejar a un lado sus pensamientos más íntimos.

—Claro, cariño, tú no tengas prisa... —señala Chiharu mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Y las cuatro Sugus se quedan en silencio por primera vez en lo que va de clase.

Martín no ha conseguido resolver bien el problema que el profesor de Matemáticas le ha puesto en la pizarra y vuelve cabizbajo a su sitio. Cuando llega a su asiento se encuentra la mirada de Naoko, que está encantada con su chupachús. Ella se da cuenta de que el joven la observa y le guiña un ojo. Luego se saca el caramelo de la boca y le lanza un beso imaginario. El muchacho sonríe, pero vuelve a ponerse serio cuando Naoko repite el gesto con el dedo corazón que le hizo anteriormente. Martín se sienta y mira hacia adelante.

—Bueno, ya que el virtuoso señor Martín no nos ha conseguido resolver este ejercicio, propio de mi sobrino que tiene siete años y medio, probaremos fortuna y le daremos la alternativa al señor Mihara. Así que, Yamasaki Mihara suba al escenario e ilústrenos.

Yamasaki no se entera del aviso del profesor. Desde el otro extremo de la clase tiene los ojos puestos en ella. Cuando cree que le mira, rápidamente los aparta y huye de aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Está desesperado. Siente tanto por dentro cuando la ve reír, hablar, caminar, que no sabe ni cómo explicar sus emociones. Nota una punzada en su interior y un nudo en la garganta que a veces no le deja ni respirar.

—Señor Mihara, puede dejar de estar en la ídem y acudir al encerado...

El chico ve que su hermana, desde la otra punta del aula, le está haciendo gestos para que espabile y salga a resolver la derivada. Por fin se da cuenta y, como quien despierta de un largo sueño, vuelve a la realidad. Con torpeza, dando algún que otro bandazo, se dirige a la pizarra.

En el camino sigue pensando que no puede continuar así, que tiene que hacer algo. Lleva mucho tiempo tratando de decidirse a romper su silencio y cree que es el momento. Sí, decidido: tiene que decirle a Sakura que la quiere, que la ama por encima de todo en este mundo. Tiene que hablar. Su corazón así se lo indica.

Pero el corazón de Yamsaki, ese corazón de adolescente enamorado se hará añicos en cuestión de horas.

Esa misma mañana de ese día de marzo, en la redacción de una revista de música.

Shaoran ha llegado temprano, como tenía pensado. Quería cuanto antes ponerse a redactar la entrevista que el día anterior había hecho a Tomoyo. Desde las nueve de la mañana lleva oyendo en su grabadora la conversación con la cantante. Incluso grabada, su voz suena bonita. Sí, sin duda Tomoyo tiene algo especial. Puede o no gustar su música, pero es indudable que transmite. Y en persona, mucho más.

—¿Cómo llevas el precio de la fama? ¿Ha cambiado tu vida desde que eres popular?

Shaoran recuerda que en ese momento Tomoyo hizo una pausa pensado bien la respuesta que iba a dar.

—Sí, ha cambiado —responde rotunda—. He oído a personas que cuando explican algo parecido a lo que a mí me ha ocurrido, cuentan que hacen las mismas cosas, van con las mismas personas que antes, tienen los mismos gustos..., solo que ahora son conocidos. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Mi vida ha cambiado completamente. Mis amigos de toda la vida me miran de otra forma. Piensan que porque salgo en la tele o vendo discos soy distinta. Me tratan con un respeto que no debieran. Porque yo soy igual que ellos —guarda silencio, pero no como una invitación a la otra persona a hablar sino para reflexionar sobre lo que está diciendo; finalmente continúa —: y ligo menos que antes —suelta de repente con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ligas menos?

—Sí, mucho menos. La popularidad infunde respeto. Y no me gusta, porque no soy ningún referente para nadie, no lo merezco. Fumo, de vez en cuando bebo, no escribo mis canciones... Sin embargo, me he convertido en una especie de icono pop. Creen que no he roto un plato en mi vida. Y lo cierto es que llevo unas cuantas vajillas destrozadas...

Shaoran admira la sinceridad de su acompañante. En su corta experiencia como periodista está acostumbrado a que la gente acuda a los tópicos de siempre para solventar una entrevista: la típica promoción para vender discos. Tomoyo no es así, no huye de la verdad ni dice lo políticamente correcto. Tampoco la ve como una de esas personas que dicen ser sinceras porque dicen lo que piensan. Lo que uno piensa no tiene por qué ser la realidad ni tiene por qué ser sincero. Definitivamente, ella es distinta a las demás.

—Y a ti, ¿te ha cambiado la vida? —pregunta Tomoyo. Recuerda bien esta parte de la conversación. Se sorprendió mucho tras ser él mismo el preguntado. Pese a que Shaoran llevaba las entrevistas al terreno del diálogo, no al típico pregunta-respuesta, no entraba en el guión que Tomoyo quisiera saber sobre él.

—Pues sí, me ha cambiado.

—¿Desde que eres periodista?

—Sí —afirma el joven—. Me he mudado hace poco, dependo de mí mismo y tengo algo de dinero en mi bolsillo, aunque ahora soy yo el que lo gana. Pero sobre todo he cambiado personalmente. Ser periodista es mi vocación, y me siento realizado al haber llegado a la meta. Me siento bien.

Recuerda que en ese instante sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos celestes de Tomoyo y por un momento sintió rubor, pero al mismo tiempo confianza. La burbuja imaginaria de la que tanto se habla se había roto: la separación entre ambos no era la suficiente. Pero no le importaba demasiado, y tampoco a ella parecía importarle.

En la grabadora no se oye nada. Es un instante de silencio mutuo. Dicen que si se puede estar en silencio junto a una persona sin sentirse incómodo es que realmente existe química entre ambos. Eso es lo que parecía pasarles a Shaoran y Tomoyo.

Shaoran pulsa el stop de la grabadora. Piensa ahora en Sakura. ¿Existía esa química también entre ellos? Eso parecía. La noche anterior había sido como un sueño. Todo como en una película de Julia Roberts o de Hugh Grant. Seguramente, si hicieran la película de su cita de anoche, de los últimos dos meses, el resultado sería una comedia romántica. El tropiezo, la rosa por el suelo, la fuente, el desfile..., el beso. El primer beso. Posiblemente, ahí el director gritaría "corten". Posiblemente, la película de Sakura y Shaoran terminaría con el primer roce de sus labios y una música romántica de fondo con cierto toque pop, como Ilusionas mi corazón. De pronto siente unas ganas enormes de verla. —Baja de tu nube, Shaoran. El joven periodista no se ha percatado de la llegada de su jefe.

—Estoy en plena tierra firme, con los pies siempre en el suelo —señala el chico, dando un par de golpes en el suelo, zapateando con ambos pies—. ¿Qué desea?

—Pues hay novedades. Tengo dos noticias para ti: una buena y una mala. "Un poco peliculero", piensa Shaoran.

—Empecemos por la buena, entonces.

—Te doy la tarde libre.

—¡Vaya, sí que está generoso...! ¡Gracias! ¿Y la mala?

—Te necesito esta noche. Shaoran frunce el ceño extrañado.

—¿Para?

—Ha llamado el representante de Tomoyo. Ayer al final no hicimos las fotos para la revista. No sé dónde fuisteis ni quiero saberlo, pero dejamos el trabajo por la mitad.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con las fotos? Ya se encarga de eso Héctor.

—Sí, él, como siempre, hará las fotos. Pero quieren que tú estés presente.

—¿Héctor quiere que yo esté presente?

—Héctor ha aceptado, aunque no de muy buena gana. La que quiere que estés presente es Tomoyo.

Una noticia inesperada. Ella quería que estuviese en la sesión de fotos: ¿para qué?

—Bueno. Pero ¿tiene que ser de noche?

—Sí. Héctor ya tenía la idea pensada así y no le voy a hacer cambiar sus planes de trabajo. Ellos han aceptado, así que os veréis esta noche.

En ese momento el móvil de Shaoran suena. Ve el número en la pantalla, que es el mismo del que tenía ayer tres llamadas perdidas. Pide permiso para cogerlo a su jefe, que asiente y se retira a su despacho. A continuación, descuelga.

—¿Sí...? —contesta el joven.

—Hola, Shaoran. Soy yo. Shaoran enseguida reconoce aquella voz.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Sí, veo que me recuerdas.

"Es complicado olvidarte cuando llevo toda la mañana oyéndote en la grabadora", piensa.

—Claro, no hace ni 24 horas que nos vimos. Mi memoria ya empieza a flojear, pero no llega a tanto. ¿Cómo tienes mi móvil?

—Llamé ayer a la redacción de tu revista y me lo dieron.

—Veo que es sencillo conseguir mi teléfono particular.

—No te creas, tuve que usar todas mis dotes. Hasta le canté a la chica que me atendió para que me creyera cuando le dije que era Tomoyo...

—Y te creyó.

—Sí —afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo para luego hacer una de esas pausas a las que Shaoran se estaba empezando a acostumbrar—. Te llamé ayer... —dijo unos segundos más tarde.

—Discúlpame. Cuando vi tus perdidas era ya muy tarde y no quise molestar.

—No me habrías molestado.

—No sabía que eras tú...

—Es natural, no tenías mi número. Tenía que habértelo dado ayer antes de despedirnos... —otro silencio, este más breve que el anterior—. Te llamé para preguntarte si habías tenido suerte con tu chica.

La razón era esa. ¿Simple curiosidad? ¿Cortesía?

—Pues sí. Al final no me hizo falta ninguna justificación.

Pero muchas gracias por llevarme: sin ti no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

—En realidad, si llegaste tan tarde fue por mi culpa. Me alegro de que todo saliese bien.

—Gracias.

—No solo te llamé para eso —continuó—. Te quería pedir también que vinieses a la sesión de fotos, aunque imagino que tu jefe ya te ha informado.

—Sí, me lo acaba de comunicar. No entiendo muy bien qué puedo pintar yo allí, pero iré.

—Ahora la que te da las gracias soy yo. Es muy sencillo: posiblemente, la de ayer haya sido la mejor entrevista que me han hecho en estos meses. Fue muy agradable. Quisiera que dieras tu punto de vista en las fotos.

¿"La mejor entrevista en estos meses"? Sí que era indudable que había cierta química entre los dos. La conversación fue más una charla de amigos que una entrevista. Shaoran sigue sin entender muy bien qué pintaría él en una sesión fotográfica y qué podría aportar, pero no dice nada en contra de la idea de Katia.

—Si tú crees que puedo ayudar, allí estaré.

—Gracias, Shaoran. Estoy convencida de que contigo todo será más sencillo. No me gustan mucho este tipo de cosas porque me veo ridícula posando. Así me sentiré más cómoda.

—Nos vemos entonces esta noche, Tomoyo.

—Perfecto. Un beso, Shaoran. Hasta esta noche.

La cantante es la primera en colgar. MientrasShaoran continúa con el móvil en la mano. Está pensativo. Aquella chica es realmente agradable y se siente muy cómodo con ella. Sin embargo, él ya tiene chica. Y le entusiasma. Le apetece mucho estar con Sakura. Le encantaría besarla ahora mismo. Suspira. No puede dejar de pensar en ella. Y de repente, algo le viene a la mente. Llama a Información y solicita un número. Lo anota en un post-it amarillo y da las gracias a la operadora. Cuelga y enseguida marca el número que le acaban de facilitar. Tras dos bips, una mujer responde. La conversación dura cinco minutos escasos.

Satisfecho, pero necesita algo más. Entra en el despacho de Jaime Suárez.

—Jefe, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

—Sí, claro, dime, Shaoran.

—Como tengo la sesión de fotos esta noche y no tengo jornada de tarde, ¿le importa que me vaya a la una? No hay demasiado trabajo.

—Claro, sin ningún problema.

—Gracias, jefe.

El joven periodista cierra la puerta del despacho de su jefe y, sonriente, se dirige a su mesa a continuar con el reportaje de la cantante del pelo de color rosa.

* * *

actualizare pronto

sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	7. Chapter 7

aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Unas horas más tarde, ese mismo día de marzo.

"Sakura, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Siempre te he visto como una amiga, pero realmente siento algo más por ti. Me gustas mucho. Te quiero, Sakura".

¿Qué diría ella? ¿Tendría él alguna posibilidad? Quizá también estuviera enamorada en secreto de Yamasaki. Quizá necesitaba que él diera el primer paso. Quizá.

Yamasaki vuelve a leer la notita que ha escrito. La recita delante del espejo del baño y la memoriza. Algo breve pero intenso: palabras sobre un sentimiento, sobre un amor oculto que no puede seguir en las profundidades de su corazón.

Le sudan las manos. Sus mejillas están un poco más sonrosadas que de costumbre. Respira con dificultad y las piernas hace rato que no cesan de temblar. Por fin va a decirle todo lo que siente. Por fin.

Yamasaki inspira todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten, luego lo suelta con un soplido y sale con paso firme del cuarto de baño. Se ha mojado la frente con agua fría. Camina decidido. Tiene que ser decidido. En algo así no puede dudar. Es el momento más importante de su vida. Sí, sí que lo es.

El joven enfila el pasillo que conduce, al fondo, a su clase. Allí a lo lejos, al final, en un horizonte de carpetas y mochilas, ve a Sakura. Qué guapa es. Hoy lleva el pelo liso que le queda tan bien como su rizado natural. Es preciosa.

Cada paso que Mario da es un mundo de sensaciones. Vive segundos de éxtasis, en los que los nervios están a flor de piel. A cada paso, Sakura está más cerca. Ya distingue el esmeralda de sus ojos, el rojo moderado de sus labios y el pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla. Sí, ahora está más seguro que nunca. Va a confesar todo su amor por ella. Pero un ruido ensordecedor se anticipa a su declaración. Suena la campana anunciando que va a comenzar la última clase del día.

Yamasaki ve interrumpido su plan por ese dichoso timbre. Sin embargo, Sakura aún no ha entrado en clase. Todavía tiene posibilidades de decírselo. Ahora es el momento. Se lo tiene que decir.

—Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le dice cuando la tiene delante. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Va a saltar al vacío. Sus manos son agua.

La chica lo mira. Le saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

—Sakura, yo te quiero.

El tiempo se para: un instante que es un siglo. Casi no puede mirarla a los ojos. Las rodillas se le doblan solas. ¿Y ahora qué? Calor y frío descorchados. Silencio. Miedo.

Pero Sakura no responde. Le sigue mirando sonriendo. Un desfile de alumnos pasa junto a ellos para entrar en clase.

—Sakura, yo...

La chica no deja de sonreír y se lleva las manos a las orejas. Auriculares.

—Perdona, Yamasaki, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? ¿Has oído esta canción?

Sakura le coloca un auricular a Yamasaki mientras el otro queda colgando. Suena una voz dulce. Es la voz de Tomoyo, esa cantante que tanto sale ahora en la tele. Ilusionas mi corazón.

Una mano, que aparece de ninguna parte, coge el otro auricular y se lo coloca en su oído. El profesor de Matemáticas escucha también la canción de Tomoyo.

—No está mal, señorita Kinomoto. Pero prefiero los aullidos nocturnos de mi perro.

El profesor de Matemáticas se quita el auricular y se lo entrega a Sakura.

—Para dentro los dos. El profesor de Física no viene a última hora. Un hombre sabio. Así que disfrutarán de mí presencia una hora más. ¡Qué afortunados!: ración doble de derivadas hoy. No se quejarán, ¿eh?

Sakura suspira y entra en clase refunfuñando.

Atrás se queda Yamasaki con sus intenciones, con su amor en espera, con sus palabras colgadas. El joven respira hondo, se seca las manos en el pantalón y también entra en clase.

Todos se sientan. Yamasaki en su sitio y Sakura en el suyo, junto a las Sugus, que ya ocupan su esquina. Una nueva clase de Matemáticas les espera para concluir la jornada, la última de la semana.

—No puedo más —protesta Naoko en voz baja—. Tengo ganas de irme ya. ¡Quiero fin de semana!

—Yo también estoy agotada ya. Quiero... —comenta Sakura.

—Tú quieres a tu Shaoran —bromea Rika.

Sakura suspira. Pues sí. Durante toda la mañana no ha podido parar de pensar en él. Tiene muchas ganas de verlo. Pero no han quedado en nada concreto, que ya hablarían. No habían hecho planes para el fin de semana. Ayer por fin se dieron el móvil, las piezas del puzle, ese complicado rompecabezas que comenzó hace dos meses, empezaban a colocarse cada una en su sitio.

La clase de Matemáticas transcurre entre la desidia y la intensa espera de la campana final. El tenue soniquete de las explicaciones del profesor adormece a todos. Incluso las Sugus parecen desganadas: una juguetea con su pelo; la otra mordisquea un bolígrafo... Ni tan siquiera hablan. Todos los alumnos comparten una meta: que esto termine cuanto antes.

Sentado en el otro extremo, Yamasaki la sigue mirando de reojo, con disimulo. Un continuado y asfixiante veo-veo. Sakura se ha quedado sin saber que la quiere. Malditos auriculares. Maldita música. ¿Cosas del destino? No. Una simple casualidad. Cuando termine esa insoportable clase, hablará con ella. Su valentía está algo disminuida, pero aún es suficiente para afrontar la situación. Sí. En pocos minutos le volverá a decir que la quiere.

—Como saben, la semana que viene tienen un importante examen. Sé que entre cerveza y cerveza, ustedes se acordarán de mí y estudiarán concienzudamente. Les aconsejo que hagan los ejercicios de la página 54 y que...

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta. El profesor de Matemáticas detiene la clase y se dirige lentamente a abrir, con sosiego, sin prisas, algo fastidiado. Alguien osa a interrumpir su clase. Al abrir, se sorprende ante lo que ve. Y eso que no es sencillo ver cambiar la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre que no gesticula ni se inmuta casi nunca.

La clase murmulla mientras el profesor de Matemáticas dialoga fuera con la persona que ha venido.

—Está bien, pase, pero rapidito — le apremia a quien quiera que sea el que se ha atrevido a parar su clase.

Un chico no muy alto, más bien feúcho y con una gorrita puesta hacia atrás entra en la clase ante la sorpresa generalizada de todos y cada uno de los alumnos. En sus manos lleva un imponente ramo de flores. Rosas rojas.

—Es aquella —le indica el profesor señalando a Sakura—. Señorita Kinomoto, vamos, no se haga de rogar y acuda a recoger las flores. Ya podía usted haber avisado de que era su cumpleaños y hubiéramos organizado aquí un fiestón.

"Pero si no es mi cumpleaños...", piensa la joven del pelo alisado mientras palidece. En pocos segundos el color de su cara evoluciona a morado para terminar con una visible rojez. Finalmente se levanta animada por las Sugus y el resto de la clase, que jalea a la chica. Toda la clase, menos una persona que tiene los ojos como platos y el corazón más pequeño y encogido que nunca.

El chico de la gorra para detrás le entrega a Sakura el ramo. Las flores son preciosas, rojísimas, y no vienen solas: una pequeña tarjetita está anudada en uno de los tallos con un lacito azulado.

El profesor de Matemáticas despide al repartidor, disculpándose por no darle propina.

—Señorita Kinomoto, puede volver a su sitio y procure que, a partir de ahora, los regalos se los hagan llevar a casa.

Sakura sonríe forzada. No se lo puede creer. Camina lentamente hacia su mesa ante la mirada de todos, que la siguen sin perderla de vista, mientras el profesor reinicia sus advertencias y explicaciones respecto al examen de la semana siguiente. Llega a su asiento. Chiharu ha colocado a su lado la silla de una mesa vacía para que su amiga deje allí las rosas.

—Lee la tarjetita, rápido. ¡Qué nervios!

La joven coge aquel papelito ante las prisas de sus amigas y lo lee primero para sí, luego en voz baja.

"Las once rosas que te faltaban para completar la docena. Gracias por una noche mágica".

Un "oh" al unísono sale de las bocas muy abiertas de sus amigas.

—¡Qué monada de chico...! —dice en voz bajita Rika, tal vez más romántica de las Sugus.

—¡Qué vergüenza más grande estoy pasando! —señala Sakura, llevándose las manos a la cara—. Lo mato.

Pero no es cierto que lo quiera matar. Se siente afortunada, impresionada, querida. Ese detalle de las rosas muestra como es Shaoran: un clásico con la imaginación de un ilusionista; una persona que regala rosas rojas de toda la vida, pero que lo hace de la manera más particular del mundo. Sakura se siente especial.

En el otro extremo de la clase, alguien no es tan feliz.

Yamasaki está desconcertado. ¿Tiene novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Quizá se las han mandado sus padres. O un tío que vive lejos. O tal vez una amiga...

El chico no se quiere creer que exista una persona que ocupa el corazón de su amada. Su Sakura.

Los minutos que dura la clase son eternos para Sakura y Yamasaki. Ella quiere escapar cuanto antes de las miradas de sus compañeros. Incluso el profesor de Matemáticas ha hecho un par de bromas referentes a su ramo de rosas rojas. Quiere llegar a casa y...Pero, ¿qué le va a contar a sus padres? Ayer llegó tarde y hoy vuelve a casa con flores. Demasiado evidente. No está dispuesta a que sus padres se enteren de su relación con Shaoran, al menos por el momento. No le quedará más remedio que mentir u ocultarlas.

El chico también desea huir. No está seguro de si quiere saber la verdad de aquellas rosas. Para él son espinas que se le han clavado en el corazón. Tiene los ojos llorosos, aunque trata de conservar la calma. Nada es seguro todavía. La idea de declararse ha desaparecido por completo de su cabeza. Todo es tan confuso. Sus ganas de llorar aumentan. Casi no puede soportarlo.

La campana de la libertad suena puntual.

Sakura sale la primera, disparada, embellecida con su ramo de rosas rojas. Yamasaki, inmóvil en su asiento, ve cómo el amor de su vida se aleja. No puede más y una lágrima se le derrama. Apresuradamente, se coloca un libro delante de la cara para ocultar su mejilla mojada. Tiene los labios secos y los ojos enrojecidos. Varios compañeros pasan por su lado y se despiden de él hasta la semana que viene; Yamasaki no contesta, sigue escondido y ni tan siquiera sabe si para él habrá próxima semana porque se quiere morir. Pero nada es seguro. Respira profundamente e intenta tranquilizarse. En su cabeza solo hay un ramo de rosas rojas. Vuelve a respirar. Cierra los ojos, suelta la última lágrima y sonríe. Está solo, ya no queda nadie en clase. Despacio, camina hacia la puerta.

Sakura debe de ser la alumna más envidiada por todas las chicas con las que se cruza en los pasillos del instituto. Los que pasan a su lado la observan curiosos y terminan esbozando una sonrisilla y soltando algún comentario. Qué vergüenza.

Por fin, llega a la salida. Aún no sabe qué va a hacer con las rosas, todavía le queda el trago del autobús. ¡Uff!

Baja las escaleras hasta la calle sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, con la cabeza agachada. El olor de las rosas le invade y le provoca alegría y recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando aquel chico alto y guapo apareció corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de aquella cafetería y los dos acabaron por los suelos. Recuerda el paseo cogidos de la mano, la fuente, el desfile,.. El primer beso. Y ahora las rosas, ¡Dios, está en un sueño! Alguien, en cualquier momento, la pellizcará y se despertará. Esto no puede ser verdad.

La gente la mira: a ella, a las flores. Una chica tan bonita con ramo de rosas así es una imagen encantadora. Se siente observada, cada vez más. Aún más. Y sí, es cierto: alguien la observa atentamente; alguien que tiene una sonrisa que le cubre toda la cara; alguien que tiene sus ojos Marones clavados en ella; alguien que le ha regalado a Sakura aquel ramo de rosas. 11+1.

Por fin, alza la mirada y lo ve. ¡Shaoran!

La emoción es irresistible dentro de Sakura. Cree que jamás se ha alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Cuando se da cuenta, está corriendo desesperadamente para lanzarse a los brazos de su chico. Si: Shaoran, definitivamente, es su chico. El ramo cae al suelo y sus labios se unen con pasión. Ella colgada de él, rozando el cielo, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura, con sus manos su cuello, sigue besando, como tan solo le ha besado a él.

—Te quiero —le dice al oído.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

El nuevo beso es largo, intenso, apasionado.

La chica, por fin, pone los pies en el suelo y se abrazan. Su cara en su pecho, sus manos en su espalda.

Las Sugus miran la escena desde la escalera del instituto. Las tres sonríen.

— ¡Qué bonito es el amor! —dice Chiharu, emocionada.

—Sí, es cierto que el chico tiene buen culo —añade Naoko, a la que Rika golpea con el codo.

Cuando ven que la pareja pone fin al abrazo se acercan, llenas de curiosidad por conocer al chico de su amiga.

—¿No nos presentas? —dice Naoko, que es la más lanzada del grupo.

Sakura mira a Shaoran y luego a sus amigas. El joven se toca nervioso el pelo. Ahí delante tiene a las temibles Sugus, de las que tanto ha oído hablar. Ríe para sí al recordar todo lo que le ha contado Sakura sobre ellas.

—Chicas, este es Shaoran. Shaoran, estas son...

—Espera, deja que lo adivine —interrumpe el joven periodista—: tú eres Chiharu —dice señalando correctamente a la mayor de las Sugus—. Tú, Rika. —También acierta—. Y claro, tú no puedes ser otra que Naoko. ¿He acercado?

Naoko silba, Rika aplaude y Chiharu asiente con la cabeza. Y Sakura le da un nuevo beso en los labios como premio.

—¡Pleno! ¿Podemos nosotras premiarte también? —pregunta Naoko levantando las cejas.

—Tú, ahí quieta, que nos conocemos —dice Sakura en plan cómico, colocándose delante de Shaoran como si le protegiese de las garras de su amiga.

—Lo de las rosas ha sido precioso... —comenta Chiharu.

—¿Precioso? ¡Menuda vergüenza me ha hecho pasar! ¡Mira que mandarme flores a clase! —grita Sakura, fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Tienes razón, la próxima vez, directamente, te las mando a casa y que sean tus padres los que las vean primero.

—¡Noooooo!

Las Sugus ríen mientras Sakura vuelve a abrazarse a Shaoran.

—He venido además para invitarte a comer, ¿te apetece? Tengo la tarde libre

—Claro que me apetece..., pero no creo que mis padres me dejen. Además, ¿qué hacemos con las rosas?

—Yo me encargo de las rosas —dice Naoko recogiendo el ramo del suelo—. Llama a tus padres y diles que te quedas a comer en mi casa y que luego vamos a estudiar.

—Si les digo que me quedo en tu casa a estudiar, entonces sí que no se creerán nada.

— Tienes razón —señala la chica sacando la lengua—, mejor di que te quedas en casa de Rika a estudiar.

Rika sonríe y acepta con la cabeza.

Sakura llama a sus padres. Su madre es la que coge el teléfono y, en principio, se niega a dar permiso a su hija, pero esta insiste una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente consigue convencerla. La conversación termina con un "prometo que estudiaré mucho llegaré temprano".

— ¡Prueba superada! Ya podemos irnos… ¿Adonde me llevas a comer?

Las chicas se despiden de la pareja y se marchan. Sakura y Shaoran también desaparecen cogidos de la mano.

Es viernes por la tarde. El sol tibio de marzo acaricia las ramas los árboles que dibujan sombras sobre la ciudad. Un sol que ilumina a todos por igual, un sol que posa sus rayos en los de Yamasaki, quien, sentado en la escalera, ha visto parte de la escena entre los dos enamorados. Está quieto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre. Apenas puede pensar. Ni tan siquiera llorar. Es una estatua de hielo, con el corazón congelado.

No puede ser verdad. Se niega a creer lo que ha visto. ¿Pero a quien engaña? Lo natural es que una chica como Sakura tenga novio. Se pone en pie y baja los escalones despacio, con las manos las en los bolsillos. Una piedra se cruza en su camino. Yamasaki la ve y la golpea con el pie derecho contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas. La piedra rebota y él pierde de vista su trayectoria.

Del hielo a la rabia; de la rabia a las lágrimas; de las lágrimas llanto. Y bajo el tibio sol de marzo, Yamasaki también se aleja maldiciendo y llorando su desgraciada existencia.

* * *

actualizo pronto :3

sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	8. Chapter 8

aqui les dejo otro capitulo :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. yo solo hago la adaptación :3

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Sobre la hora en la que Sakura y Shaoran se van a comer juntos, ese mismo día de marzo, en otro sitio de la ciudad.

...En la vida aparecen personas de alguna parte que te marcan la existencia. Es un juego del destino que coloca en tu camino a gente que, por arte de magia, o sin ella, influyen en tu comportamiento y hasta te hacen cambiar tu forma de ser. Despliegan tal red sobre ti que quedas atrapado por su esencia, sea cual sea esta...

Un joven guapo, de sonrisa perfecta, está sentado en un banco de madera de una calle casi desierta, escoltada a ambos lados por acacias y ailantos. Pero su gesto es serio, no sonríe.

Eriol vuelve a leer el primer párrafo de aquel fino cuadernillo que sostiene en las manos mientras come sin demasiadas ganas un sándwich de pollo y lechuga. Lo ha corregido ya unas doscientas veces, pero nunca queda satisfecho. Ahora, sin embargo, no hay marcha atrás. Esos folios son su carta de presentación: el principio de un sueño.

Si el saxo es su desahogo, escribir es su pasión, la vocación de un joven de veintidós años que se intenta abrir camino en un mundo tan difícil como el literario.

¿Realmente sirve para aquello? ¿Tiene el talento suficiente?

De momento no lo sabe, esa es la verdad. Poca gente ha leído las decenas de páginas que tiene escondidas en su ordenador portátil: poesías, cuentos, ensayos, reflexiones...

Pero la empresa ahora es mayor. Tiene ante él el reto de escribir una novela. Tiene a los personajes ya perfilados. Julián, un periodista que quiere ganarse la vida como escritor, es el protagonista. Él es un poco como Julián, aunque deja que la ficción juegue en su relación con los personajes. Y luego está la chica de catorce años, para la que aún no ha decidido el nombre. Debe elegirlo pronto porque su aparición en la novela es inminente, podría llamarla...

Entonces Eriol piensa en la chica que conoció en la cafetería ayer. Tampoco tiene nombre, como su personaje de catorce años. Quizá sea mejor no recordarla más.

Seguro que se rio de él. Ni tan siquiera apareció por su ordenador... ¿Pero por qué no puede apartarla de su cabeza?

Acompaña el último mordisco al sándwich con un trago de agua. Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo de papel y de nuevo regresa mente la chica de ayer, su imagen bajo la mesa cuando él le ofreció un clínex. ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos a una persona la que no conoces?

Mira su reloj. Aún tiene un poco de tiempo antes de las clases. Hoy son antes que de costumbre. El señor Mendizábal le iba a hacer un gran favor.

Así que de nuevo se recrea en aquellos primeros trazos de Tras la pared: las primeras catorce páginas de lo que debería de ser su primera novela.

Ese mismo día, sobre esa misma hora, en otro lado de la ciudad.

Fukitaka besa en la mejilla a su esposa. Acaba de llegar de otro día agotador de trabajo y aún le queda jornada de despacho por la tarde. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello, sólo le apetece una tranquila comida familiar y echar la siesta.

La pequeña Meiling llega corriendo de alguna parte y se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

—Vamos a poner la mesa, princesa.

Padre e hija colocan cuatro cubiertos en la mesa, cuatro vasos y cuatro trozos de pan a cada lado de otras cuatro servilletas.

—No, poner solo para nosotros tres. Sakura no viene a comer.

Fujitaka mira a Nadeshiko extrañado.

—¿Cómo que no viene a comer? ¿No está castigada? ¿Dónde se ha ido?

—Ha llamado y ha dicho que se queda en casa de Rika. Van a estudiar luego juntas. Le he dicho que no, pero me ha insistido tanto que al final me he dado por vencida.

—¿Que van a estudiar? ¿Un viernes por la tarde?

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Pues decirle que no, que está castigada y que, por lo tanto, tiene que estar en casa.

—Me ha conseguido convencer. Lo siento.

Fujitaka suspira y se sienta en la mesa. La pequeña Meiling imita a su padre y se coloca junto a él. La última en ocupar su lugar es Nadeshiko. Apenas hablan durante la comida, una de esas comidas donde sobran las palabras o quizá precisamente sean necesarias para zanjar temas pendientes. Sin embargo, la que rompe el silencio es la pequeña de la casa.

—Papi, ¿qué es tener secso?

Su padre no puede creerse lo que ha oído y mira a su mujer con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eso, que qué significa tener secso.

— ¿Tener sexo?

— Sí, eso, tener sekso.

Los padres vuelven a mirarse entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué explicación darle a Meiling. ¿No es un poco pronto para tener ese tipo de conversaciones con ella?

—Princesa, ¿dónde has oído tú eso? —interviene Nadeshiko, tratando de mostrar calma.

—Pues... —la niña juguetea con el tenedor y una croqueta que no le apetece nada comer—, el otro día oí que Sakura lo decía por teléfono. ¿Qué es?

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko sienten al mismo tiempo una especie de escalofrío interior. ¿A estudiar a casa de Rika? ¿Un viernes por la tarde? ¿La tardanza de anoche?

Ambos suspiran. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Por la cara que tenéis no debe de ser algo muy bueno —termina diciendo Meiling ante el silencio de sus padres.

La niña se levanta de la mesa y corre a buscar el postre dejándose la croqueta en el plato.

* * *

les pondre otro capitulo ya que este es corto :3


	9. Chapter 9

aqui esta oto capitulo :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. yo solo hago la adaptación :3

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Ese mismo día de marzo.

La tarde continúa avanzando en la ciudad.

Shaoran y Sakura caminan lentamente por sus calles. Cogidos de la mano, con miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Solo hace unas horas que se conocen personalmente, casi un día, pero tienen la sensación de llevar juntos toda la vida.

Antes han compartido una pizza en un bonito restaurante italiano. Entran en una cafetería, donde ella pide un helado de vainilla y chocolate, y él un capuchino. Están sentados uno enfrente del otro. De vez en cuando unen sus manos.

Ella le invita a que pruebe su helado y, cuando tiene la cuchara cerca de su boca, la sube y le mancha la nariz. Resulta muy gracioso ver a alguien como Shaoran con la nariz cubierta de helado de vainilla y chocolate. Pero es la propia Sakura la que se levanta y, con una servilleta, arregla su travesura. Luego, un beso en los labios. Cariñoso. Dulce.

—¿Quién iba a pensar esto hace dos meses...? —comenta Shaoran observando cómo la chica se sienta de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa.

Hace dos meses el usuario "LOBO" y la usuaria "CERESO16" discutían acaloradamente en un foro de música sobre un tema que ni ellos mismos recordaban. La discusión terminó en una tregua, y la tregua terminó en risas. Y al cabo de dos días, las risas continuaron en el Messenger.

Enseguida se entendieron y comenzaron una extraña relación. Sí, se gustaban. Hablaban cada día. Horas. Sin embargo, por deseo de Shaoran, no intercambiaron ni fotos, ni teléfonos. A Sakura no le importaron tales condiciones. En algún momento tuvo sus dudas, pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba era hablar con él. Aquel periodista le gustaba cada vez más. Sentía como un cosquilleo siempre que aparecía conectado en su ordenador y aquella lucecita naranja se iluminaba.

¿Cómo es posible que te atraiga alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo es?

—Me encantas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La chica se sonroja. Está acostumbrada a leer esa frase en su MSN, pero no a escucharla. Todo es sumamente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo embaucador.

Le brillan los ojos.

—Aún no me puedo creer todo esto —comenta Sakura.

—Pues está pasando de verdad.

—Eso parece. O puede que estemos soñando y en algún momento uno de los dos despierte. Entonces el otro desaparecerá.

—El helado en mi nariz parecía real —bromea Shaoran.

Ella ríe. Le encanta su ingenio, su capacidad para decir lo apropiado en el momento justo. Maneja perfectamente los tiempos. Antes, cuando eran invisibles, pero también ahora, cuando lo tiene delante. Shaoran es sencillamente un tipo encantador.

—Estoy muy feliz. ¡Tengo ganas de gritar!

El chico la mira. Es perfecta: lista, divertida, cariñosa... Ni siquiera se han planteado la diferencia de edad. Para muchos podría ser inapropiada la relación entre una estudiante de primero de Bachiller y un periodista de veintidós años. Sin embargo, a ellos jamás les ha preocupado eso. También a él le apetece gritar.

—¡Vayámonos! Quiero llevarte a un sitio...

—¿Está muy lejos?

—No, aquí cerca.

Pagan y salen de la cafetería tras darse un nuevo beso cariñoso en los labios.

Caminan durante quince minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de Cristal de un edificio de gran fachada. Sakura lee en un cartel "La Casa del Relax".

—Esto no será...

Shaoran la observa divertido y se ríe al entender por dónde van los pensamientos de Sakura.

—No, amor. No es ese tipo de relax...

Sakura suspira y de la mano entran en La Casa del Relax.

Una alfombra blanca conduce a la pareja hasta una especie de recepción, como si se tratase de un hotel. Allí, una chica morena con una bata blanca anota algo en unas fichas.

Sakura mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que prácticamente todo lo que compone aquel lugar es blanco, negro o de los dos colores mezclados entre sí. A ambos lados de la sala, dos pequeñas fuentes ponen el sonido ambiente. Solo se oyen los chorros de agua. Nada más.

Un personaje bajito, vestido con un uniforme blanco, aparece de improviso y se acerca a ellos. Tiene el pelo blanquecino despeinado y un bigote cano cubre parte de su rostro.

—Hola, Shaoran, ¡qué sorpresa! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... —saluda amigable y efusivamente aquel hombrecillo.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Cornelio. Me alegro de volver a verle. Está usted tan joven como siempre —responde con una sonrisa el muchacho mientras aprietan sus manos—. Le presento a Sakura, una buena amiga mía.

La chica estrecha también la mano de aquel particular hombre que la mira de arriba abajo sonriendo.

¿"Buena amiga"? Sí, quizá de momento solo puedan definirse así.

Shaoran y el profesor Cornelio intercambian unas palabras de cortesía, preguntan por sus respectivas familias y se cuentan alguna que otra anécdota del pasado. Hace bastante que se conocen, desde que Shaoran estaba en el instituto y eran maestro y alumno. Charlan durante tres o cuatro minutos.

—Bueno, Shaoran, imagino que habréis venido a algo más que a hacerle una visita a este viejo profesor.

—Claro. Nos gustaría entrar en una sala acorchada y que nos diera dos pases para la climatizada B.

Sakura no puede evitar poner cara de extrañeza ante las palabras de Shaoran. ¿"Sala acorchada"? ¿"Climatizada B"? Pero ¿dónde la había metido?

—Perfecto. Enseguida Manuela os toma nota —dice señalando la chica morena de recepción—. Bueno, me alegro de verte amigo. Y a ti de conocerte. Espero que disfrutéis de todo.

El profesor Cornelio guiña un ojo a su ex alumno y vuelve a darles la mano. A continuación, se introduce por un estrecho pasillo hasta desaparecer unos metros más adelante por otro. Shaoran se acerca hasta Manuela y le indica lo que quiere. La joven morena le entrega una llave con un número y dos tarjetas de plástico.

—Vamos. Está al final de ese pasillo —señala el joven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

—Me tienes intrigada. No sé de qué va todo esto.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo sabrás.

La pareja camina hasta llegar a una puerta negra. Shaoran pulsa un botón y, segundos más tarde, aparece un hombre de mediana edad con una bata blanca, semejante a la que lleva la chica de la recepción. El periodista le muestra la llave y les deja pasar.

Sakura y Shaoran entran en un salón de forma circular, inmenso, en el que todo es blanco y negro. La chica contempla hasta diez puertas cerradas de diez habitaciones, con sus respectivos números, que dan a aquella sala. Nunca había visto nada así.

—La suya es aquella, la número siete —indica el hombre de la bata blanca.

Shaoran le da las gracias y conduce de la mano a Sakura hasta puerta de la habitación número siete. Pero la joven duda por un momento. ¿En qué sitio se encuentra? ¿Para qué van a entrar en aquella habitación? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Shaoran? Por su cabeza pasa en dos segundos toda clase de pensamientos. ¿Pretendía acostarse con ella en aquel extraño hotel? Habían hablado de sexo en sus largas conversaciones en el ordenador, pero nunca se lo habían planteado. Bueno, ella sí se lo había planteado, pero no de manera "oficial". Le gustaría que él fuese el primero, pero ¿ahora?

La chica empieza a ponerse nerviosa y, cuando Shaoran abre la puerta, se queda inmóvil, como petrificada, sin poder dar un paso más.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta el chico, que se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa.

—Bueno, yo...

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

—No, no es eso —dice Sakura, agachando la cabeza. ¿Cómo le cuenta que quiere hacerlo con él, pero que no es el momento adecuado?—. Verás..., quizá no esté preparada... No estoy segura de que..., aquí...

Shaoran la mira y empieza a comprender lo que le pasa. Está nerviosa. Tartamudea.

—No te preocupes, amor, he traído preservativos —termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Sakura entonces siente como si le diera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

¡Preservativos!

—Pero yo... No es que no quiera hacerlo contigo..., pero es que...

Sakura no sabe qué decir. Inseguridad. Normalmente no duda. Temor. Normalmente no tiene miedo a nada. Presión. Normalmente controla todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Es una chica de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, pero sobradamente preparada. Como en aquel anuncio: una JASP. Sin embargo, ahora se siente la persona más pequeñita del mundo. Le sobrepasa la situación.

—Confía en mí. Todo irá bien.

A la joven le tiemblan las piernas; de la mano de Shaoran, entra en la habitación número siete.

Sin embargo, el interior de aquel cuarto no es lo que esperaba. Está vacío casi por completo ¿Y la cama? No pretenderá que lo hagan en el suelo... O en ese sillón negro. Parece cómodo, pero para una primera vez...

Lo que más llama la atención de Sakura es el silencio que hay en aquel sitio. Un silencio fuera de lo normal. Casi puede oír sus propios pensamientos.

—Es muy... romántico —eso es todo lo que consigue decir. Shaoran entonces empieza a reír sin poder contenerse.

—Amor, no te he traído a este sitio para que hagamos nada de lo que estás pensando. Hace un rato me has dicho que te apetecía gritar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues eso es lo que vas a hacer: ¡gritar!

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo...

—Esta es una "habitación del grito". O también llamada "sala acorchada". Está recubierta de una serie de paneles para que el sonido ni entre ni salga de este recinto.

Ahora entiende aquel silencio tan sepulcral.

—¿Quieres decir que estas habitaciones están construidas solo para que la gente se desahogue gritando?

—Así es. Es una idea del profesor Cornelio. Hay días en el que el estrés nos supera y nos apetece gritar como locos, pero no podemos. En plena ciudad, no se puede gritar así como así.

Es cierto. Sakura piensa en lo que Shaoran le dice. Si gritas en plena ciudad, te pueden tachar de loco o puedes alarmar a alguien.

Y sí, tiene ganas de gritar. Antes de felicidad. Ahora de alivio. Quiere soltar la tensión acumulada en esos minutos en los que sentía que perdía el control de la situación.

Por otra parte se siente ridícula. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que Shaoran la llevaría allí para acostarse con ella, sabiendo él que iba a ser su primera vez? Sí, definitivamente tiene muchas ganas de gritar.

—Entonces... ¿puedo gritar?

—Sí. Espera

Shaoran la besa en la frente. Luego se aleja hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Preparado?

—Sí, ¡grita! —le dice el joven, mientras se pone las manos en los oídos.

Sakura respira hondo, cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños y grita lo más fuerte que puede. No piensa en nada mientras lo hace, solo se libera. Es un grito de alegría, de felicidad, de pasión, de nervios, de ilusiones.

Shaoran la observa. Sabe exactamente lo que está sintiendo. Él lo ha experimentado en varias ocasiones. Está soltando todo lo que lleva en su interior: adrenalina pura.

Quince segundos más tarde vuelve el silencio a la habitación del grito número siete. La joven jadea. Respira con dificultad tras el esfuerzo. Ha sido solo un momento, pero le ha parecido toda una vida. Aún cree oír su propia voz dentro de la cabeza. Se encuentra bien, incluso más ligera, como si hubiese perdido algún kilo.

—¡Ha sido bestial! ¡Qué sensación!

Shaoran se acerca y la abraza rodeándola por detrás. Luego se besan.

—Vamos, aún nos queda la segunda parte de la terapia.

—¿Tú no gritas?

—Yo, con verte a ti hacerlo, ya me he liberado

Salen de la sala acorchada y se despiden del hombre de la bata blanca, entregándole la llave de la habitación.

—Imagino que debajo de la ropa no traerás un bikini o un bañador, ¿verdad?—dice Shaoran mientras caminan.

—Claro, es lo más normal para ir al instituto. —ironiza la chica—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Es que tienes curiosidad por mi ropa interior o es que nos vamos a dar un baño?

—Las dos cosas —responde riéndose.

—Pues de la primera..., ¡te vas a quedar con las ganas!

—Seguro que no pensabas lo mismo hace un rato cuando tartamudeabas.

Sakura le suelta la mano y le golpea en un hombro con el puño cerrado, pero sin fuerza.

—Capullo...

Y entre bromas llegan a un lugar al que Shaoran antes había nominado como "Climatizada B". Una puerta de cristal separa a la pareja de una enorme piscina. No hay nadie en ella. Una mujer regordeta con bata blanca y que examina con atención una revista de crucigramas se encuentra sentada en la entrada.

Al verlos llegar deja a un lado su pasatiempo y esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Bienvenidos. ¿Me pueden dar sus tarjetas, por favor?

Shaoran le entrega las dos tarjetas de plástico que antes le habían dado en recepción. La mujer las pasa por una máquina lectora y las coloca en un fichero.

—¿Han traído ropa de baño?

—No. Ni toallas —señala apresuradamente el joven.

La mujer no abandona en ningún momento su agradable expresión. Anota algo en una libreta y se incorpora de su asiento. A continuación, abre la puerta de cristal.

—Síganme, por favor.

Sakura y Shaoran caminan detrás de la señora de los crucigramas. Los tres entran en aquella sala que prácticamente ocupa en su totalidad la enorme piscina. Sakura entonces puede observar que no es una piscina cualquiera. A un lado y a otro llegan suavemente pequeñas olas que se forman desde el centro. Su simple visión ya transmite tranquilidad.

Una chica rubia de pelo rizado y con bata blanca acude a la llegada del trío.

—Silvia, facilita al señor ropa de baño y toallas para los dos —ordena la mujer en cuanto la chica rubia llega hasta ellos—. Usted acompáñeme, por favor —dice dirigiéndose a Sakura.

La chica le hace caso y ambas entran por una puerta al final de la estancia. Shaoran las ve alejarse y se queda solo con el leve ruido de las olitas como única compañía.

Silvia llega con un bañador de color azul marino y dos toallas blancas.

—Creo que este le estará bien. Allí está el vestuario para hombres donde puede cambiarse —explica la joven rubia de pelo rizado señalando la puerta de al lado por la que Sakura y la mujer regordeta han entrado.

El joven periodista da las gracias a Silvia y se introduce en el vestuario masculino. Primero se quita la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejando libre su torso pulido y suave, y su vientre plano. Luego, el resto. Se desnuda completamente. Está bastante moreno pese a que hace tiempo que no toma el sol. Se pone el bañador azul y se mira en un espejo. Le llega hasta casi las rodillas. Hace un par de estiramientos a un lado y a otro para comprobar la elasticidad de la prenda. Sí, se siente cómodo con él. Guarda su ropa en una taquilla y sale de nuevo.

Sakura aún no está y él no quiere entrar en la piscina sin ella. Mientras llega piensa en todo lo que le está pasando, en estas maravillosas horas junto a esta jovencita. Ni un día y, sin embargo, esa sensación de que llevan juntos toda la vida... Cree que existe esa química entre ellos por todas las horas que se han pasado hablando en el ordenador. No se veían, no se escuchaban, y sin embargo estaban conectados por algo inexplicable. Él le había contado cosas a ella que jamás había contado a nadie. Ella, igual. ¿Podía ser Sakura la chica de su vida?

Pero Shaoran enseguida se olvida de todo lo que está pensando. Ahí está ella.

Camina hacia él descalza. Se ha cogido una coleta alta. Viene sonriendo. Su cuerpo solo está cubierto por un bikini negro. La parte de arriba esconde la juventud perfecta de una chica de dieciséis años. La parte de abajo deja sin respiración al más sereno de los mortales. Shaoran traga saliva e intenta recobrar la compostura.

—Me han dado un gorro para que no se me moje el pelo, pero prefiero no ponérmelo. Odio tener la cabeza enlatada... —dice al llegar. Sakura se da cuenta entonces de que Shaoran la observa como quizá no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Incluso se pone algo colorada—. ¿Qué miras?

—A ti. ¡Estás increíble!

La joven suelta una sonrisilla nerviosa y se pone aún más roja.

—Gracias. Tú también lo estás.

El juego de miradas continúa un instante. Ya ha habido besos, caricias, roces. Pero es la primera vez que ambos notan que una llama distinta se ha encendido.

—¿Entramos? —pregunta por fin Shaoran.

—Claro.

Cogidos de la mano, la pareja entra en la piscina. El agua está tibia. Ambos sienten cómo las pequeñas olas chocan dulcemente contra sus piernas produciéndoles cierto cosquilleo. El agua, las olas, la compañía.

Avanzan hacia uno de los extremos y se sientan en un escalón, uno al lado del otro. Estiran las piernas, rozándose. Están más cerca que nunca, en ese mar templado de tranquilidad, con el leve ruido de las olitas.

—Esto es perfecto —dice Sakura, que ha puesto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

—Sí, es por las sales que le ponen al agua. Cada ola que tropieza con tu piel te abre los poros y penetra haciendo que tu cuerpo entre en un estado de relax.

—Lo decía por la compañía...

—Ah, yo no me puedo quejar tampoco —responde mientras la abraza sintiendo la desnudez de parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? Te veo muy puesto.

—Cuando estaba en la Facultad venía de vez en cuando para relajarme. El profesor es un viejo amigo.

—¿Y has traído aquí a todas tus novias?

—¿"Mis novias"... ? Así que somos novios... —deduce Shaoran acariciándole el pelo.

Sakura se da entonces cuenta de lo que ha dicho instintivamente. Sin querer. ¿Son novios?

—Sí, lo somos.

Sin más, deja caer todo su cuerpo debajo del agua. Shaoran la imita y se encuentra con ella. Al igual que las olas desaparecen al llegar a cada lado de la piscina, así desaparecen también Shaoran y Sakura de la superficie unos segundos para unir sus labios bajo aquel mar de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero en el amor, por motivos que se escapan a la razón, no todo es paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

bueno actualisare pronto :3

sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	10. Chapter 10

aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo como es corto en unos minutos les dejare otro ok :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Ese mismo día de marzo.

El amor no correspondido es el mejor amigo de la soledad.

Yamasaki quiere estar solo. Lleva encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó del instituto. No ha comido fingiendo que le dolía el estómago, aunque lo que realmente le duele es el alma.

Está tumbado sobre la cama. No sabe ya en qué postura ponerse porque en todas está incómodo. También intenta dormir. Imposible. ¿Cuánto le durará esto? ¿Es proporcional el tiempo que llevas enamorado de alguien al tiempo que dura el dolor del desamor? Si es así, lo suyo va para largo.

¡Qué cruel es el destino a veces...! Justo el día en el que pensaba contarle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, se entera de que tiene novio.

Primero, esas rosas rojas. Luego, el beso a aquel desconocido, un tipo alto, guapo, maduro. Perfecto para Sakura.

Pero es lógico que una chica como ella tenga pareja. Lo extraño sería que no fuera así o qué estuviera con alguien como él. Sí, ahora más que nunca se siente inferior, muy inferior. No tiene a nadie a su lado. Quizá porque, a la única persona que quiere a su lado, jamás la conseguirá.

Ese sentimiento le hace derramar nuevas lágrimas. Hace ya un rato que no llora, pero, de nuevo, no puede evitarlo. Y en un momento los ojos se le encharcan.

—Eres gilipollas —dice en voz alta mientras se levanta en busca de un pañuelo de papel.

El paquete de clínex está junto al ordenador. ¿Música? Sí. Quiere oír algo que le ayude. Antes lo ha intentado con Maná, pero ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Todas sus canciones le recuerdan a ella: cada letra, cada acorde. Finalmente, se da por vencido y deja de escuchar a su banda preferida. Esperaba que esto fuera un mal transitorio. Compartir grupo favorito con la chica que te acaba de romper el corazón implica que, además de perderla a ella, pierdes las canciones que te la recuerdan.

Busca en el archivo de música. Canciones en inglés. Christina Aguilera. Beautiful. Play.

Every day is so wonderful

and suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

Now and then, I get insecure...

"Cada día es tan maravilloso. Y de repente, es duro respirar. Ahora y entonces, me siento inseguro...".

El chico vuelve a la cama. Se acuesta de lado con las manos juntas pegadas a la cabeza. Un nuevo pinchazo le atraviesa, el pinchazo de la angustia.

Suena la puerta y Yamasaki rápidamente se seca las lágrimas que le quedan en la manga de la camiseta. Con desgana se sienta en la cama.

—Pasa.

Su hermana, vestida de viernes por la tarde, entra en la habitación. Lleva una minifalda cortísima, unas botas que le llegan casi a las rodillas y demasiado escote.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta... —Chiharu se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Además, esa canción...—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿has llorado?

—No, será que me acabo de despertar.

—Será eso —dice la chica no muy convencida—. Si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo, ¿eh?

—No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Se observan en silencio hasta que ella vuelve a hablar.

—Bueno, no insisto. Me voy con mis amigas... —Chiharu se queda por un momento pensativa. Quiere decir algo para animarlo—. ¿Sabes que una de ellas dice que estás muy bueno?

¿Una de sus amigas? ¿Sakura?

—¿Quién dice eso? —pregunta tratando de mostrar calma, pero ansioso de saber la respuesta.

—Naoko. Dice que no estás nada mal.

Decepción.

—A Naoko, hasta Bugs Bunny le parece que está bueno.

Chiharu ríe ante el comentario de su hermano aunque, en realidad, lleva razón.

—Bueno, pequeño, me voy. Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas Matemáticas? Creo que eres de los pocos de la clase que se entera de algo…

—Porque el resto pasáis de todo.

La chica vuelve a reír.

—Puede ser. Ya me echarás una mano... Bueno, ahora sí que me voy con estas. ¡Y escucha algo más alegre, hombre, que es viernes por la tarde! Seguro que cuando me vaya te dedicas a resolver derivadas. Las Matemáticas parecen tu novia...

Chiharu se despide con un besito imaginario y cierra la puerta.

¡Qué hermana tan divertida! ¿Derivadas? ¿Matemáticas? ¿A quién le importa todo eso cuando acaba de sufrir el mayor palo de su vida?

—Las Matemáticas son una mierda. Todo es una mierda.

Pero pronto Yamasaki se iba a arrepentir de haber insultado a sus "queridas" Matemáticas.

* * *

bueno en un rato subo el siguiente :3


	11. Chapter 11

AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Ese mismo día de marzo. Ya ha anochecido.

Está sentada en uno de los sillones de salón. Tiene las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de aquel "tenemos que hablar" que se ha encontrado cuando ha llegado a casa.

¿Le iban a echar otra bronca? ¡Qué más da! Es feliz. La tarde ha sido increíble. Tanto que ojalá hubiera durado para siempre. Aún saborea en sus labios el último beso de la despedida.

Minutos antes.

Sakura: "Gracias por este día y por el de ayer. Han sido perfectos".

Shaoran: "Nada habría sido perfecto sin ti".

Sakura, suspirando: "Me tengo que ir. No hace falta que me acompañes hasta casa hoy".

Shaoran: "Quiero hacerlo".

Sakura: "No, no te preocupes, no vaya a ser que mis padres te vean. Tienen la mosca detrás de la oreja".

Shaoran: "Está bien".

Sakura: "¿Hablamos esta noche?".

Shaoran, pensativo: Acaba de recordar que tiene que ir a la sesión de fotos de Tomoyo. ¿Le dice algo a ella? Mejor no. La llamará cuando termine. "Claro. Yo te llamo luego".

Sakura: "Vale, pues me voy".

La pareja se despide con un largo beso y cada uno toma un camino distinto.

Sus padres entran en el salón, uno al lado del otro, susurrando, como si estuvieran preparando algún tipo de estrategia para abordar a su hija. Fujitaka se sienta a la derecha de Sakura y Nadeshiko a la izquierda. Parece que el ataque va a ser por tierra, mar y aire. Preparados, listos..., ¡ya!

—Sakura, comprendemos que ya no eres una niña —empieza diciendo su madre—, aunque para nosotros eso es difícil de asimilar.

La chica aún no sabe muy bien por dónde van los tiros, pero aquel comienzo no le gusta nada: no parece una bronca de las habituales.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que tienes casi diecisiete años y a esas edades se cometen errores —añade su padre.

—También se cometen errores con vuestra edad, ¿no? —interviene Sakura.

—Sí, sí, claro, cariño —se apresura a decir Nadeshiko—. Todos cometemos errores, pero hay algunos que son evitables. Quiero decir que es necesario...

—...tomar precauciones —dice Fujitaka interrumpiendo a su mujer.

¿Precauciones? ¡Ah, precauciones! Sakura empieza a entender hacia dónde se dirige aquella conversación.

—Eso, precauciones. Aunque si uno no está seguro de algo, es mejor no hacerlo hasta estar preparado... —indica Nadeshiko.

—Es decir, que si yo no estoy segura de aprobar el examen de Mates del viernes, mejor no lo hago, ¿no? —dice la chica sonriendo.

Sus padres se miran entre ellos. Touché.

—A ver, Sakura —insiste su madre—. Tú sabes que nos puedes contar todo a nosotros. Y si tienes cualquier duda, tu padre y yo estamos para resolverlas.

—Ya les cuento todo... —miente.

—Bueno, seguro que hay cosas que te guardas. Y es normal. También tienes tu vida propia...

—...pero las cosas importantes es bueno que las sepamos —concluye Fujitaka.

—Eso es. Por ejemplo...

A Sakura le da miedo oír el ejemplo que su madre va a poner.

—.. .por ejemplo, si te echas novio... Eso es algo importante, ¿no?

¡Bingo! Sabía que ese iba a ser el ejemplo.

—Depende de cómo se mire. Pero sí, parece algo importante.

—Sí que lo es —confirma su padre—. Y todo lo que conlleva tenerlo, también.

"Lo que conlleva tenerlo... Es una manera bonita y maquillada de decir mantener relaciones sexuales", piensa Sakura.

—Pero estamos hablando de un ejemplo, ¿no?

—Sí, claro, claro... Es un ejemplo de cosas importantes de las que nos puedes hablar a nosotros sin ningún problema. De tener novio y, como dice tu padre, de todo lo que conlleva tenerlo.

Tras las palabras de Nadeshiko, el silencio se instala en el salón unos instantes.

Es la chica la que decide romperlo por fin.

—Papá, mamá: no es preocupéis. Si me acuesto con un chico, tomaré esas precauciones de las que me hablan.

Y tranquilamente, Sakura se levanta del sillón, da un beso a su padre, otro a su madre y sube a su habitación.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko la observan. Aún la ven como una cría, su pequeña. Es inevitable.

"Si me acuesto con un chico tomaré esas precauciones de las que me hablan". ¡Menuda frase para terminar la conversación! Se han quedado congelados.

Finalmente, es la mujer la que se dirige a su marido:

—¿Ves? No hay nada mejor que hablar las cosas...

Fujitaka mira a su esposa y sonríe forzadamente.

—Sí, me he quedado mucho más tranquilo... —dice el hombre poniéndose la mano en la frente—. Voy por una aspirina.

—Tráeme a mí otra, por favor.

Y es que las farmacias podrían sobrevivir exclusivamente de los analgésicos vendidos a padres que se encuentran de golpe con el crecimiento de sus hijos... y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Esa noche de marzo en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Aparcan en una calle cercana al lugar en el que habían quedado. Héctor y Shaoran se bajan del coche. Son cerca de las ocho y media, hora en la que se debían reunir con Tomoyo para la sesión de fotos. La noche es cerrada.

Héctor lleva un gran maletín con todo su equipo fotográfico y Shaoran le ayuda con las luces.

—¿Crees que nos llevará mucho tiempo? —pregunta el joven periodista, que no se siente del todo cómodo con aquella situación.

—Pues espero que no. Necesito una foto para la portada y tres para páginas interiores. Aunque nunca se sabe...

Los dos llegan caminando a un parquecito en el que ya están Tomoyo y su representante. Ambos dialogan animadamente con dos chicas a las que Héctor ha llamado para que le ayuden con el vestuario y el maquillaje de la cantante.

La joven del pelo rosa es la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo y el periodista y sale al encuentro de ellos.

—Buenas noches —saluda Tomoyo sonriendo y dando posteriormente dos besos a cada uno—. Esta vez hemos llegado nosotros antes.

—Empate a uno —dice Shaoran, que mira con curiosidad a la chica sin ocultar una gran sonrisa al verla.

La joven cantante esta vez sí va vestida de manera parecida a como normalmente lo hace en sus actuaciones. Lleva un vestido azul y rosa con mucho vuelo hasta las rodillas, unas medias de colores salteados, bailarinas y guantes de terciopelo a juego con el resto de su vestimenta.

—¿Voy bien así?

—Sí, me gusta —señala Héctor—. De todas formas haremos un par de cambios de vestuario durante la sesión para darle distintos tonos al reportaje. ¿Te parece?

—Por mí, perfecto.

Shaoran y Héctor saludan también al resto.

Es un sitio solitario. Tenía que serlo para poder trabajar tranquilos, alejados de la multitud que seguro se agolparía para ver una sesión fotográfica de Tomoyo. Aquella chica ha conquistado a muchísimos fans en poco tiempo.

—¿Comenzamos? —pregunta Héctor, que ha elegido un viejo y enorme roble para sus primeras fotos.

Tomoyo se sienta en las faldas del árbol. El fotógrafo le va indicando y pidiendo distintas poses:

—Levanta la barbilla. Sonríe. Eso es. Clic Mira a la izquierda. Muy bien. Clic. Abre un poco las piernas. No tanto. Eso es. Clic. Ahora ponte de pie. Mira a la cámara fijamente. Clic.

Shaoran está sentado en un banco del parquecito. No pierde detalle de la sesión. Observa atentamente cada movimiento, cada gesto de la cantante. Realmente, es una chica que tiene algo. No solo es guapa sino que, además, posee cierta magia. Aquellos ojos celestísimos son embrujadores. El periodista no sabe muy bien qué pinta allí porque, como pensaba, no está aportando nada. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, está contento de haber ido.

Los minutos pasan. La sesión fotográfica continúa. Diferentes lugares. Cambio de vestuario. Clic. Un poco de maquillaje por aquí. Retoques en el pelo por allá. La noche sigue avanzando y adentrándose en aquel pequeño parque retirado del bullicio de la ciudad. Un pequeño descanso antes de las últimas fotos.

Tomoyo se acerca a Shaoran y se sienta a su lado.

—¡Uff...! Estoy agotada. Parece que no, pero esto cansa. No podría ser modelo.

—Lo haces muy bien. Es como si llevaras en esto toda la vida.

—Bueno, forma parte de mi trabajo. Aunque no sea lo que más me gusta de él... —dice suspirando. —Toda profesión tiene su parte incómoda.

—Me siento algo ridícula poniendo esas caras y esas posturas. Cuando me ha dicho que abriera un poco las piernas... ¡qué vergüenza! Me ha dado la risa por dentro. No sé cómo he aguantado.

Shaoran ríe ante el comentario de la chica.

Tomoyo lo mira. Le parece muy guapo. Sí. Y cuando sonríe...

—Shaoran...

—Dime.

—Nada, que muchas gracias por venir.

—Pero si no estoy haciendo nada... Sólo miro.

—Bueno, me da tranquilidad verte aquí. Como ya te dije, este tipo de cosas no son lo mío.

La voz de Héctor a lo lejos interrumpe anunciando que se terminó el descanso.

—Ve, rápido, que ya solo te queda un último pase.

—¡Voy!

Tomoyo sonríe, se inclina y le da un beso rápido en los labios ante la sorpresa del joven periodista que no tiene tiempo ni de reaccionar. La chica del pelo rosa se levanta y acude corriendo a hacerse las últimas fotos de la sesión.

Shaoran está paralizado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué Tomoyo le ha dado ese beso?

Seguro que debe tratarse de un error. Sí, hoy en día mucha gente se da ese tipo de besos, ¿verdad? Un beso de amigos o algo así. Solo ha sido un beso cariñoso.

La sesión continúa. Tomoyo está posando en un columpio. Se balancea suavemente. Clic. Lleva el pelo suelto que se alborota con cada impulso. Héctor no pierde detalle con su cámara. Le pide que sonría. Clic. Ahora que mire hacia la derecha con cierta melancolía. Clic. Tras ese gesto, Tomoyo ve a Shaoran. El joven periodista está como ausente, pensativo. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

—Tomoyo, no te balancees ahora —dice el fotógrafo—. Eso es. Ponte la mano derecha en la boca. Muy bien. Eso es, como si estuvieras imaginando algo. Piensa en tu novio, por ejemplo.

¿Novio? No existe ningún novio. Pero ella piensa en alguien.

—Muy bien. Ahora, una expresión de duda: baja los ojos, inclina un poco la cabeza a tu derecha y mira hacia el suelo. Eso es. Precioso. Ahora, sonríe. Perfecto... Y con esta última, hemos terminado.

Shaoran sigue sentado pensando en lo que minutos antes ha sucedido. Ve cómo Tomoyo se baja del columpio, con su pelo rosa suelto. ¿Cómo es posible que le quede tan bien ese color? Su rostro es todavía el de una niña, nadie diría que tiene veinte años. Y aquellos ojos... Seguro que Héctor ha sacado fotos en las que sobresalga ese celeste tan llamativo. Sin duda, Tomoyo es una tentación para cualquier hombre.

Finalizada la sesión, todos se reúnen en torno al fotógrafo. Shaoran trata de evitar encontrarse con los ojos de la joven cantante. Sin embargo, termina sucumbiendo. La chica le sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que la está observando.

—Ha sido un bonito trabajo —indica Héctor—. Seguro que saldrá un reportaje fantástico.

—Estamos convencidos de ello —dice satisfecho Mauricio Torres, el representante de la cantante.

—La noche realza mucho la belleza de Tomoyo —insiste el fotógrafo.

Sí, también Shaoran piensa que serán unas fotos extraordinarias para acompañar su entrevista. Aquellos ojos celestes, las luces, la oscuridad de la noche... La noche... Entonces cae... ¡Sakura! Tiene que llamarla. Mira el reloj. No es demasiado tarde aún.

—Perdonadme un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada —dice el joven mientras se aleja del grupito que continúa dialogando animadamente.

Tomoyo es la única que no escucha lo que los otros están diciendo. Sus ojos están puestos en Shaoran, que camina aceleradamente hacía un lugar retirado de los demás.

El periodista, cuando cree que está suficientemente apartado para que le oigan, saca el móvil de su bolsillo. Está apagado. Shaoran intenta encenderlo, pero es inútil: se ha quedado sin batería.

Vuelve a mirar el reloj. No pasa nada, no es demasiado tarde. Tiene que ir a la redacción de la revista a por unos dosieres. Desde allí la llamará.

El joven regresa al grupo que, en su ausencia, parece que ha hecho planes para esa noche.

—Shaoran, nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo. ¿Te vienes? —le pregunta Héctor.

—No puedo. Tengo que recoger unas cosas de la redacción y mañana quiero madrugar.

—Pero si mañana es sábado... ¡Venga, hombre, vente! Es solo a tomar una copa para celebrar el trabajo bien hecho—insiste el fotógrafo.

—No, de verdad. Tengo que ir a la revista a buscar unos papeles y es tarde ya.

—Yo tampoco puedo ir —interviene Tomoyo—. Estoy cansadísima. También a mí me toca madrugar.

—Venga, chicos, solo una copa... —insiste Mauricio, que no le quita ojo a una de las chicas que ha ayudado en la sesión.

—Ir ustedes. Yo llevo a Shaoran a la revista, que me queda de camino.

El chico se sorprende ante la propuesta de la cantante.

—Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, pero no hace falta. Yo cojo el metro y...

—No es ninguna molestia. El metro más cercano está muy lejos. Yo te llevo. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de molestarte en venir.

—Está bien... Si no queréis venir, os dejamos. Nosotros vamos a tomar algo —señala el representante de Tomoyo, que ya ha hecho un par de amagos de pasarle la mano por el hombro a una de las maquilladoras.

Los seis se despiden. Las dos chicas, Héctor y Mauricio Torres se van por un lado. Tomoyo y Shaoran, por otro. Caminan hacia el Audi rosa aparcado en una calle oscura, casi escondida.

Andan en silencio. El periodista aún tiene en la cabeza aquel beso. No sabe cómo tomárselo. ¿Un gesto cariñoso o algo más? Incluso se siente un poco culpable. ¿Ha tenido él que ver en aquello?

Las estrellas iluminan otro cielo despejado. La luna se deja ver en la noche que ya está bien avanzada. Aunque para Tomoyo y para Shaoran la noche no ha hecho más que empezar.

A esa misma hora, en otro punto de la ciudad.

Tumbada en la cama espera a que él la llame. Lleva así cerca de media hora.

¿Por qué no la ha llamado ya?

Sakura está ansiosa por volver a oír su voz. Son tantas sus ganas que no puede más y decide ser ella quien lo llame. Busca su número y lo marca. Decepción: tiene el móvil apagado. La desilusión es tan grande que hasta le entran ganas de llorar. ¿Pero por qué? Si han pasado dos días increíbles... Los dos mejores de su vida.

"¡Qué tonta soy...!".

Pero no puede dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran ahora?

Tiene que serenarse un poco. Todo está bien. Solo debe distraerse y no obsesionarse. Ya se lo dice su madre a veces, que la vida tiene muchas cosas como para dedicar todo tu tiempo únicamente a una. Ya llamará.

Enciende su ordenador para oír música. Buen remedio para pasar el tiempo. Elige Apologize, de One Republic. Precioso tema que ha descubierto hace poco. Pero la música no es suficiente para olvidarse de todo. Necesita algo más. Ya lo tiene: Perdona si te llamo amor. Puede ser un buen antídoto meterse otra vez en el mundo de Niki y leer sus aventuras con aquel publicista mucho mayor que ella. Qué historia de amor... En cierta manera, se siente identificada con la protagonista. Ella está viviendo una experiencia parecida.

Coge el libro y lo abre por donde lo había dejado. Aquel separador... Recuerda entonces al chico del Starbucks. Con todo lo que ha vivido en las últimas 24 horas, apenas había pensando en él. Era muy guapo, con esa sonrisa perfecta.

Va al final del libro y lee de nuevo la dirección de correo de aquel desconocido: eriolescritor .

Siente curiosidad ¿Por qué no? La chica se sienta de nuevo ante su PC, abre su MSN y agrega la dirección del joven del Starbucks.

¿Estará conectado?

Sakura no conoce la razón, pero siente un ligero cosquilleo dentro.

Transcurren unos minutos y no hay señales de que aquel chico esté en su ordenador. La joven se impacienta.

"¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo esta noche, que nadie responde?".

El ruidito característico del Messenger le anuncia que uno de sus contactos acaba de conectarse. Es Yamasaki.

Sakura, sorprendida, lee el nuevo nick de su amigo: "La vida es una mierda. El amor es una mierda. Las Matemáticas son una mierda". Además, la imagen de su ventana es una rosa negra.

"Pobre. Seguro que alguna chica le ha dado calabazas. Qué pena, con lo buen chico que es. Algunas no saben lo que se pierden...".

Quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Bueno, lo que importa es que se anime y que vea que hay más caminos. Que esa chica se lo pierde. Pero en ese momento un nuevo contacto del MSN de Sakura se conecta. eriolescritor está en línea.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de la ciudad.

Está conectada. ¿Habrá leído el nick?

Yamasaki no sabe qué hacer. ¿Le escribe? ¿Espera a que sea ella la que le diga algo? Tiene ganas de contarle cómo se siente: contarle que tiene el corazón roto; desahogarse y soltarlo todo... Pero por otro lado eso es imposible. Ella es precisamente el motivo de su dolor. No puede hablarle como si nada. Aquello es una tortura. Un laberinto sin salida. Su cabeza, además, no deja de reproducirle la imagen de Sakura besando a aquel chico a la salida del instituto. Y cada vez que lo recuerda, siente que se quiere morir. Es como en aquel tema de Mecano que le viene a la mente, Cruz de navajas, cuando el protagonista de la canción, que se llama Mario, encuentra a su chica, María, besando a otro en la calle.

¿Le dice algo?

¿Y si ahora está hablando con él? O, lo que es peor, ¿y si están juntos en su habitación?

Ese último pensamiento desmorona por completo el ánimo de Yamasaki. No tiene ganas de nada. Y sin pensarlo más, apaga el ordenador y vuelve a la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

bueno intentare actualizar pronto

Sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	12. Chapter 12

Gomene gomene gomene por no actualizar antes loq ue pasa esque la escuela no me deja ni unos minutitos para respirar gomene pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Viernes de marzo por la noche.

Llega a casa con ganas de escribir. Se siente inspirado. Rápidamente, Eriol enciende el ordenador para adentrarse en su novela. Julián y Nadia le esperan en Tras la pared. ¿Escena de sexo? Quizá.

Mañana comenzará con su plan. Desea que el señor Mendizábal tenga todo listo temprano. ¡Qué gran favor le está haciendo! Aunque los resultados son completamente inciertos: es una idea un poco descabellada, pero su intuición le indica que puede funcionar. No pierde nada por intentarlo.

Antes de ir al Word, pasa por su MSN para mirar el correo electrónico. Alguien desconocido le quiere agregar. Acepta.

Es una chica. Tiene escrito en mil colores su nombre, Sakura, y su nick es "Mariposas bailan en mi pecho. TQ. Gracias por todo".

¿Será la chica del Starbucks? Está conectada. ¿Le escribe? Pero ella se anticipa.

—Hola. ¿Se puede pasar?

Eriol se lo piensa. Le apetecía mucho escribir, pero la curiosidad le gana. Y con esa chica, la curiosidad es aún mayor.

—Sí, adelante, aunque no sé muy bien quién eres.

—¿No me reconoces?

—Tengo una ligera idea, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿No me vas a decir quién eres?

—Soy Sakura. Lo pone en mi nick. ¡Qué poco te fijas! —un icono sonriente termina la frase.

—Ya me había fijado en eso, pero no conozco a ninguna Sakura.

—Sin embargo, yo sí sé quién eres.

—Es normal: tú me has agregado.

—Claro, porque tú me diste tu dirección. Bueno, más bien me la escribiste.

"¡Es ella!"

—¡Ah! Entonces eres la chica de la cafetería. Ya no me acordaba de que te había dado mi MSN —miente.

—Seguro —icono guiñando un ojo.

—Pues soy Eriol, encantado.

—Yo, Sakura, encantada.

¿Y ahora? ¿Por dónde llevar la conversación? Ambos están unos segundos sin decir nada. Finalmente, Eriol opta por el camino más sencillo.

—¿Has terminado ya el libro?

—¿Perdona si te llamo amor? No. Precisamente estaba leyéndolo antes de agregarte.

—Ah.

—Por cierto, un gesto muy... ¿simpático? Me refiero al de escribirme al final tu correo y cambiarme el libro.

Eriol se sonroja. ¿Se está riendo de él? No. Si al final ha decidido agregarle, será por algo, ¿no?

—Yo soy así.

—Jajaja.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú. Que seas así.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se manchó el labio y la nariz de café o lo que fuera aquella bebida. Y la que se dio un golpe en la cabeza al levantarse.

—Ya no me acuerdo de eso.

—Tienes mala memoria.

—He estado muy ocupada.

—¿Leyendo el libro?

—Más bien viviéndolo.

Eriol no ha entendido esa última frase, pero no pregunta sobre lo que ha querido decirle.

—¿Y qué te está pareciendo?

—¿Eso no me lo preguntaste ya ayer?

—Sí, pero te fuiste a hablar por teléfono.

—Ya. Pero cuando regresé eras tú el que te ibas.

—Tenía clases.

—¿Clases de...?

—Saxofón.

—¿Tocas el saxofón? ¡Qué guay!

—Bueno. Me gusta la música. Hablando de música..., mira esto.

Eriol le pasa a Sakura el siguiente archivo watch ?v=4w7ShnVt3dE

La chica lo abre. Es un montaje de Perdona si te llamo amor con una preciosa canción italiana de fondo. Durante cuatro minutos y veintiún segundos, ambos disfrutan del vídeo.

—¡Me encanta! —escribe Sakura mientras vuelve a ponerlo—. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, aunque la canción no tiene que ver con la película.

—¡Ah!, ¿también hay una película?

—Claro, de ahí son las imágenes que ves. Pero el tema que he puesto es de Massimo Di Cataldo y se llama Scusa ma ti chiamo amore.

Sakura no escribe. Ve terminar el vídeo una vez más. Le entusiasma la canción. Es preciosa. Va a ponerla otra vez cuando mira el reloj de su ordenador. Esto le lleva a pensar en Shaoran. Es tarde y aún no la ha llamado.

Sin decir nada a Eriol, coge su móvil y marca el número de su chico. Nada. Apagado. ¿Pero dónde se ha metido?

Siente el cuerpo flojo y los brazos pesados. Nota cómo le pican los ojos y cómo se forma un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

—Hola. ¿Sigues ahí?

Es la frase con la que Sakura se encuentra al volver al ordenador unos minutos más tarde. De repente, se le han quitado las ganas de todo. Echa de menos a Shaoran. Quiere oírle. Siente una gran impotencia por no poder comunicarse con él de ninguna forma.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Perdona, me llamaron —miente Sakura—. De todas formas me tengo que ir ya.

—Sí, yo también. Se ha hecho tarde y mañana madrugo.

—¿Un sábado? ¿También tienes clases?

—No, pero he quedado para que me den una cosa.

—Bueno, no te entretengo más entonces. Que descanses.

Es una pena. Se va. Y quién sabe hasta cuándo. ¿Qué impresión le habrá causado a Sakura? Tiene ganas de conocerla más. Una idea sacude en esos momentos la cabeza de Eriol. ¿Se atreve a proponérselo? Lo medita unos instantes y por fin se decide:

—Sakura, antes de que te vayas... ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la mañana?

La chica lee con sorpresa la pregunta de aquel chico. Le ha dado muy buena impresión. No solo es guapísimo y con una sonrisa perfecta sino que es simpático, y le gusta su capacidad de conversación. Sin embargo, la última frase le desconcierta un poco. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Es que necesito ayuda, alguien que me eche una mano por la mañana.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—Queda conmigo y lo verás.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que quede contigo, que apenas te conozco, un sábado temprano, para ayudarte a algo que no me vas a decir lo que es? ¿No te parece todo un poco extraño?

—Mirándolo así, suena raro... Pero quiero que quedes conmigo. —Ahora es Eriol el que pone un icono guiñando un ojo.

Sakura no sale de su asombro. ¡Qué atrevimiento! Pero en realidad siente curiosidad. Y la compañía no está nada mal. Además, mañana por la mañana no tiene nada que hacer. Pensaba que tal vez pudiera pasar el día con Shaoran, pero eso, a estas alturas de la noche, lo ve como algo imposible. No es nada malo ayudar a un amigo que la necesita, ¿no? Pero ¿ese chico puede considerarse amigo? ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesita? Cuánto misterio.

—No sé, Eriol. ¿No me puedes decir para qué es?

—No, tendrás que confiar en mí.

Sakura suspira. Se pone de pie. Coge el móvil y vuelve a llamar a Shaoran. Una vez más se encuentra con una voz grabada indicando que el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Impotente, molesta, triste, lanza el teléfono contra la almohada de su cama.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde quedamos y a qué hora?

¿Ha aceptado? Eriol no se lo puede creer. ¡Ha aceptado!

Precipitadamente, escribe la dirección del lugar en el que deben reunirse a las diez de la mañana y le explica cómo ir.

Una curiosa felicidad le inunda aunque no entiende la razón de esa alegría repentina.

—Espero que esto no sea una broma —añade Sakura.

—No lo es. Te agradezco mucho que vengas a ayudarme.

—Me vas a tener en ascuas hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, no insisto más. Por fin he dado con alguien más cabezota que yo.

—No soy cabezota —responde Eriol.

—Sí lo eres.

—No.

—¿Ves cómo sí lo eres?

—Vale, quizá un poco.

Ambos sonríen al mismo tiempo, cada uno en su habitación. En la distancia. Sin tan siquiera ver que el otro también está sonriendo. Sakura olvida por unos segundos a Shaoran: por unos instantes, nada de lo que ha ocurrido en esos dos días ocupa su mente.

—Bueno, Eriol. Te veo mañana entonces.

—Muy bien. Te esperaré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Un beso.

—Otro.

La chica desconecta su Messenger. Luego escucha una última vez la canción de Di Cataldo. Se tumba en la cama y se queda dormida con el móvil debajo de la almohada.

Eriol permanece en el ordenador. Esta conversación le ha inspirado aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras escribe no deja de pensar en el día siguiente. Sí: mañana puede ser un gran día.

La noche anterior.

Tomoyo conduce su Audi rosa con capota negra por las calles de la ciudad. A su lado está Shaoran. Apenas han cruzado palabra. La cantante lo mira de reojo de vez en cuando. No parece muy contento sino más bien preocupado.

Van en dirección a la redacción de la revista donde él trabaja. Un semáforo en rojo. El coche se detiene. Ella aparta la vista de la carretera y se gira hacia él.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Shaoran no dice nada. Ni siquiera la mira.

—Vale, queda claro. Estás enfadado —protesta Tomoyo, apretando con fuerza el volante con las dos manos.

El semáforo cambia a verde y el Audi rosa acelera haciendo chirriar las ruedas.

—No estoy enfadado —dice por fin Shaoran.

—Pues sí que lo parece.

—Es solo que...

Tomoyo frena bruscamente. En un lugar prohibido, aparca en doble fila ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante.

—No nos vamos de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa.

—Pues... Supongo que es una tontería.

—Suéltalo ya.

—¿Por qué me has besado?

La chica del pelo rosa cambia su expresión. Muestra entonces una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

—¡Era eso! Te ha sorprendido que te diera un beso en los labios...

—Es normal. No todos los días una chica que acabas de conocer te besa en los labios sin esperarlo.

—Te tendría que haber avisado. ¿Con un cartelito, quizá? —se burla ella.

—No me ha hecho gracia —señala Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

—No te enfades. Ha sido un pico cariñoso. Nada más.

—¿Sueles ir dando por ahí "picos cariñosos" a todo el mundo?

Tomoyo mira hacia arriba haciendo como que piensa.

—Pues..., contándote a ti ya van... sesenta y cuatro —responde y suelta una pequeña carcajada a continuación. Luego vuelve a hablar más serena ante los ojos acusadores del chico—. Shaoran, no le des más vueltas. Ha sido solo un impulso cariñoso. Nada más.

El joven periodista no lo tiene tan claro. Ni eso, ni otras cosas. Puede que Tomoyo esté haciendo ahora como que ha sido algo sin importancia, no premeditado. Pero la realidad es que le ha besado en los labios. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué ha sentido cuando ha notado los cálidos y dulces labios de la chica del pelo de color rosa? Eso tal vez le confunde más.

—Está bien. Si tú dices que ha sido un detalle cariñoso e impulsivo, te creo. Pero a partir de ahora solo nos damos la mano, ¿eh?

Tomoyo sonríe y Shaoran también termina haciéndolo.

El Audi rosa se vuelve a poner en marcha.

La noche es un entramado de luces y oscuros. De sonidos. De ruidos indescifrables. Tomoyo canta en voz baja mientras conduce. Shaoran está más tranquilo aunque algo en su interior parece alborotado.

De nuevo un frenazo brusco. El coche se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Tienes que aprender a frenar, ¿eh? Si no, en dos meses no tienes discos de freno.

—¿Te apetece que entremos ahí a tomar una copa? Estoy seca —dice Tomoyo, señalando un pequeño pub, cuyas letras luminosas rezan "Rounders".

—Tomoyo, tengo que recoger los papeles de la redacción. Y mañana debo madrugar.

—Por favor... Por favor —ruega ella. Ahora más que nunca parece una chica de quince o dieciséis años.

—No puedo, Tomoyo. De verdad que...

—Déjame invitarte aunque solo sea a una copa. Para compensarte que hayas venido y como disculpas por el beso. Por favor. Por favor...

El periodista se niega unas ocho veces. Tomoyo insiste con sus "por favor, por favor" otras tantas.

—¡Vaaaale! Pero una, y nos vamos —termina diciendo. La chica aplaude y va a darle un beso, pero se da cuenta y termina alargando la mano para estrecharla. Shaoran sonríe y se la da también a ella. Nota su piel suave. Sus dedos pequeños, afilados.

Aparcan el coche y entran en el pub. Está vacío. Solo ven a dos camareras vestidas de negro detrás de la barra, charlando entre ellas. La luz es tenue y La música dance no está muy alta.

"¡Sakura!", recuerda de pronto Shaoran al mirar el reloj. No la ha llamado. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Puede que esté dormida ya incluso. Saca de nuevo el móvil de su bolsillo y trata de encenderlo. Nada, no tiene batería.

—Si quieres te dejo el mío —señala Tomoyo al ver que el teléfono del chico no funciona.

—Gracias, pero no me sé el número de memoria.

—¿Es a tu chica a quien quieres llamar?

—Sí.

—No quiero ser una molestia. Si quieres, nos vamos.

—No te preocupes. Tomamos una copa y la llamo cuando llegue a la redacción, que tengo un cargador allí.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿qué te pido?

El dance deja paso a una canción brasileña lenta, pegadiza, dulzona: Miedo de amar, de Ivete Sangalo y Ed Motta. Es como si el encargado de poner la música en aquel sitio quisiera que la pareja se uniera un poco más. Shaoran acerca sus labios al rostro de Tomoyo. Lo hace de forma inocente, sin ninguna intención, tan solo para decirle lo que quiere beber: una cerveza. Pero está muy cerca de ella y puede aspirar todo su aroma...

Una de las camareras, la que parece más joven, peinada con dos trenzas, atiende a la chica del pelo rosa. Enseguida le entrega dos botellines verdes de Heinekken. Tomoyo paga y entrega una de las cervezas a Shaoran.

—¡Brindemos! —propone ella sin parar de sonreír ni un segundo.

—¿Por qué quieres brindar?

—Por la mejor entrevista que me han hecho nunca.

—¿La de Los Cuarenta Principales? —ironiza él.

—Claro. Aunque nada tienes que envidiarles tú… —contesta ella acercándose un poco más. Prácticamente no hay espacio entre ambos en aquella barra.

—Brindemos entonces.

Chocan sus botellines y dan un pequeño trago al unísono. En la tímida luz del recinto, Shaoran sigue hipnotizado por los celestes ojos de aquella chica. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le viene a la cabeza Sakura. Su gesto se tuerce entonces al pensar en ella. Está en un pub tomando una copa con una preciosa muchacha de veinte años, que además es famosa y le ha besado. No la ha llamado por teléfono. Vale, no ha podido. Pero eso no es excusa. ¿Qué estará pensando Sakura? ¿Se habrá preocupado? ¿Molestado? Espera compensarla mañana de alguna forma. Aquellos dos días habían sido como una pequeña vida. Una bonita historia propia de un cuento, un cuento que era realidad. Pero ahora, ¿la había fastidiado? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada de la sesión fotográfica?

—Hola. —El rostro de Tomoyo aparece justo enfrente de su rostro—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Sí. Estaba intentando traducir la letra de la canción —miente Shaoran.

—¡Qué mentiroso...! No sabes mentir. A ver si esto te espabila...

Tomoyo golpea con la parte de abajo de su botella el cuello de la botella de Shaoran. La espuma sube rápidamente y la cerveza comienza a salirse precipitadamente. El joven periodista se agacha con el botellín en la boca y bebe todo lo rápido que puede para evitar manchar el suelo del local.

La cantante jalea y salta, animándolo para que beba más deprisa. Ríe. También lo hacen las dos camareras, que ya han descubierto que aquella pequeña chica con el pelo de color rosa es la conocidísima Tomoyo.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Shaoran, pequeñas gotas se han instalado en su camiseta y en su pantalón. Además, un charco de cerveza se ha formado a sus pies. Avergonzado, pide una fregona a la camarera de las trenzas. Esta sale de la barra y ella misma limpia lo que se ha vertido.

—Perdona. Yo...

—No te preocupes, si no ha sido nada... —La chica termina de recogerlo todo y regresa detrás de la barra con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo vuelve a acercarse.

—Le has gustado —le susurra al oído.

—¡Qué dices! La cerveza se te ha subido... —responde Shaoran divertido. Siente un poco de calor en sus pómulos después de estar bebiendo sin parar unos segundos.

—Las mujeres tenemos ese instinto. Detectamos cuando a una chica le gusta un chico y viceversa. Además, no es extraño que gustes a las chicas. Eres un tipo muy interesante.

La camarera vuelve a acercarse a la pareja. La música brasileña desaparece. Suena Where ever you will go, de The Callings.

La chica de las trenzas pone encima del mostrador dos vasitos y sirve un líquido azul en ambos.

—Cortesía de la casa. Espero que les guste.

Tomoyo da las gracias. Coge su chupito y lo traga de golpe. Está fuerte. Cierra los ojos y arruga la nariz. Cabecea de un lado a otro.

—¡Qué bueno! —comenta dando un pequeño grito—. ¡Guau! Ahora, tú.

Shaoran duda. Uff. No cree que sea una buena idea tomarse aquel vasito. La camarera que ha limpiado la cerveza del suelo y les ha invitado al chupito le está mirando. No le queda más remedio. Sonríe, lo agarra y se lo bebe sin pestañear.

La garganta le arde. Sí que está fuerte, pero intenta que no se note. No solo le quema la garganta, también el estómago. La camarera de las trenzas le sonríe. Él también sonríe.

Sin decir nada, la chica vuelve a llenar los vasitos de azul y también se sirve uno para ella. En esta ocasión, los tres beben a la vez, de golpe, sintiendo la llama del alcohol por el esófago. Al segundo trago le sigue un tercero inmediato.

—Tú eres Tomoyo, ¿verdad?

Un atractivo cuarentón con el pelo cano, perfectamente cortado, vestido de negro, aparece detrás de la pareja. No está solo. Una bella veinteañera le acompaña.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres un admirador? —dice la joven, aún convaleciente del último chupito.

—Pues sí, lo soy. Pero también el dueño de este local —señala el hombre sonriendo.

—Ah, qué honor. Tienes un sitio muy acogedor.

—Gracias. Espero que lo estéis pasando bien y que mis chicas os estén tratando perfectamente. Me gustaría invitaros a tu amigo y a ti a una copa.

—Muchas gracias, pero nos íbamos ya. ¿Verdad, Shaoran?

Shaoran parece distraído. Ausente. Quizá aquel tercer vasito de licor...

—Perdona, ¿qué me decías? No te oí por la música.

Starlight, de Muse.

—Te decía que nos íbamos.

—Pero no os vayáis aún... —interrumpe el dueño de Rounders—. Dejad que os invite a una copa. No todos los días tengo en mi local a una estrella del pop.

A Tomoyo empieza a no hacerle ninguna gracia todo aquello. La camarera tontea con Shaoran, al que le acaba de servir un ron con Coca Cola.

Tomoyo suspira y pide una Fanta de naranja. Tiene que conducir. Quizá esos minutos le vengan bien para bajar los chupitos.

El cuarentón de pelo cano le habla, y le habla, más y más, casi obviando a la chica que va con él, que se limita a reírle los comentarios. Tomoyo ni le presta atención, pero sonríe por educación. De vez en cuando intenta que Shaoran participe.

Pero Shaoran no escucha. Habla con la camarera de las trencitas. Esta juguetea con su pelo mientras dialogan.

Todo en su cabeza está confuso. Está alegre, pero no sabe por qué. Cree que algo se le está pasando por alto, pero no consigue recordar muy bien qué es. Está allí con Sakura. No, no es Sakura. La chica que le acompaña es Tomoyo. Claro, Tomoyo. La misma que le ha besado. La del pelo rosa. No. La de las trenzas, no. ¿Qué demonios era ese líquido azul? ¿Y Sakura?

La música sube de intensidad en el local. Todo está más oscuro y ya no están solos. Han ido entrando algunos grupitos de amigos, incluso alguna que otra pareja. Fluye el viernes noche.

El dueño del pub no se ha apartado ni un segundo de Tomoyo, quien empieza a estar verdaderamente harta de todo aquello. Necesita unos minutos de relax. Se levanta y entra en el cuarto de baño.

Shaoran, mientras, está tomando su segundo ron con Coca Cola. Entre medias ha bebido dos chupitos azules más. Todo es muy confuso para él, que ya ni entiende lo que su nueva amiga le está diciendo.

Está sonando In my eyes, de Milk Inc, cuando Tomoyo sale del baño. Se ha mojado la cara para refrescarse. Tiene la intención de ir coger a Shaoran y marcharse de aquel sitio cuanto antes.

Pero ¿qué ve? No puede ser... ¿Aquella camarera no está demasiado cerca de Shaoran? Tiene su cabeza hundida en el cuello del joven periodista. No le estará...

La chica del pelo rosa camina a toda prisa haciéndose paso entre la gente. Alguno la reconoce. Eso da lo mismo ahora. La canción está en su pleno apogeo. Tomoyo llega hasta donde están Shaoran y la chica de las trenzas. Con sus manos la aparta y mira a Shaoran.

—Cariño, nos vamos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da un profundo beso en los labios ante la mirada desafiante de la camarera.

Shaoran cierra los ojos y responde al beso de Tomoyo. No sabe lo que está haciendo, pero se deja llevar. Acto seguido, la chica lo levanta como puede del taburete en el que está sentado y, sujetándolo por un hombro, lo saca a duras penas del local. Un par de chicos que han visto toda la escena la ayudan.

—Mi coche está allí —dice la cantante señalando el Audi rosa al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Tú eres Tomoyo, verdad? —pregunta el más alto de los que le están ayudando.

—¡Síííííí! ¡Es la gran cantante Tomoyo! —grita de repente Shaoran desembarazándose de los muchachos.

El joven tose, se aclara la garganta y empieza a cantar un desafinadísimo Ilusionas mi corazón. Chilla lo que pretende ser una dulce melodía. Los dos chicos que les acompañan se miran perplejos ante el espectáculo que Shaoran está montando en plena calle. Pero por alguna extraña razón también ellos empiezan a cantar el tema más famoso de Tomoyo, a cada cual peor. La cantante no sabe si reír o llorar. Finalmente, opta por lo primero aunque su sonrisa dura solo un instante ya que el periodista comienza a dar otras muestras de los efectos de las mezclas del alcohol. En un descuido, Shaoran cae de bruces contra el suelo quedando boca arriba. Tomoyo y los dos jóvenes acuden inmediatamente a auxiliarlo. Parece que no se ha hecho nada. Lo incorporan de nuevo, aunque casi vuelve a irse al suelo. Afortunadamente, entre todos evitan la caída.

—Al coche —señala Tomoyo.

Shaoran parece que está peor. Incluso vomita dos veces en el corto trayecto hasta el Audi rosa. Finalmente, y con mucho trabajo, consiguen introducirlo en el asiento del copiloto del vehículo.

Tomoyo da las gracias a los dos chicos y estos le piden el número de teléfono. La cantante sonríe y arranca. Atrás quedan los muchachos que observan perplejos cómo se aleja aquel coche tan particular.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! —grita la chica, que ve cómo su acompañante se está quedando dormido—. ¡No te puedes dormir ahora!

El periodista abre los ojos ante el zarandeo de Tomoyo, que tiene la vista puesta tanto en la carretera como en él.

—¿Sakura? —dice balbuceando mientras ve con ojos borrosos que una chica está al volante.

—¿Qué Sakura? Soy yo, Tomoyo. ¡No te duermas! —vuelve a chillar al ver que se le cierran otra vez los ojos.

El joven se deja caer hacia la puerta y apoya su cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Tomoyo se echa sobre él y trata de ponerlo recto. El coche se tambalea y está a punto de salirse de la calzada. La chica de pelo rosa evita la colisión y respira hondo. Está muy estresada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Shaoran, que se ha despertado momentáneamente por el bandeo del coche.

—¿Que qué ha pasado? ¡Joder, casi nos matamos! —La chica se seca la frente con un pañuelo de papel y trata de tranquilizarse—. Bueno, ¿dónde vives?

La pregunta parece un enigma imposible para el periodista.

—Mmmmm. ¿En mi casa?

—¿Y eso, dónde es?

—Mmmmmm.

—No me digas que no te acuerdas.

El joven se echa a reír. Pues no, no se acuerda de la dirección de su edificio.

—Pues..., tendrás que dormir hoy conmigo —dice Tomoyo, a quien esa idea no parece molestarle demasiado.

—Vale —contesta escueto Shaoran con una sonrisa en la boca. El Audi rosa atraviesa la ciudad. Apenas hay tráfico. La chica abre la ventanilla del asiento de Shaoran para que el frío de la noche golpee su rostro. El cierra los ojos y se siente como si viajara en una nube. Sin embargo, no sabe muy bien cómo se encuentra.

Pasados unos minutos, el coche por fin se detiene. Todo está oscuro salvo por unas pequeñas luces.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta el chico aún sin bajarse.

—En el garaje de mi edificio. Ahora tienes que portarte bien y ayudarme.

Shaoran dice que sí, aunque no sabe ni a qué ni por qué. Tomoyo se baja primero y ayuda a hacerlo al periodista. Caminan lentamente hasta un ascensor. Parece que Shaoran, aunque no se entera de dónde está, al menos ya camina casi por sí solo.

—Es en el ático —dice la chica ya dentro del ascensor.

Ambos permanecen en silencio dentro del pequeño habitado. Aun borracho, es guapísimo. Y deseable.

El ascensor llega a su destino. Una alfombra roja adorna la última planta del edificio. La pareja camina agarrada. Pese a su pequeña estatura, Tomoyo es sorprendentemente fuerte. Ella también ha notado los músculos de Shaoran bajo aquella camiseta. Sí, es muy deseable.

Por fin llegan ante la puerta del ático de Tomoyo. El chico se apoya con dificultad en la pared mientras la cantante busca las llaves dentro del bolso.

—Aquí están... —dice ella sonriendo—. Apóyate en mí.

Abre la puerta y juntos entran en aquel acogedor apartamento, único testigo del resto de la noche.

La chica enciende la luz, primero la del pasillo de entrada y luego la del salón. El ático no es muy grande, pero impresiona por lo ordenado que está todo. Muebles de diseño oscuros contrastan con paredes de color pastel. Un gusto exquisito.

Los pasos de Shaoran son inestables y tiene que valerse de Tomoyo y de las paredes para no caerse. Vuelve a estar mareado.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —dirige ella al periodista ayudándole a llegar a uno de los tres sillones que componen aquella habitación.

Shaoran obedece. Intenta acomodarse, pero se escurre. Tomoyo se ríe al verlo.

—Mejor túmbate en el sofá —le dice señalando el sofá de tres piezas en el que está ella.

Repetición de la maniobra anterior. Cada pequeño movimiento es una hazaña. Por fin, logra que Shaoran termine tumbado boca arriba. Con las manos se tapa los ojos.

—La... la luz... —protesta él levemente.

—¿Te molesta? Espera, enciendo la lámpara pequeña para que no te moleste.

La luz ahora es más acogedora, más íntima, propia de una velada de enamorados.

Shaoran aparta sus manos de la cara y las coloca sobre el pecho. Está más tranquilo.

—Voy a cambiarme. No te vayas, ¿eh? —bromea Tomoyo.

El chico no oye lo que le dice. No entiende qué es lo que ocurre. Es como si todo le diera vueltas. Se siente muy cansado: le pesa todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza, y el estómago le da punzadas. ¡Sakura! La tiene que llamar. Sí. Tiene que telefonear a Sakura. Pero ahora no. Cuando desaparezca ese dolor de cabeza que tiene. Cuando haya descansado la llamará. Sí. ¿Qué hora será?

En otra habitación, Tomoyo se desnuda. Menuda nochecita. Cuando invitó a Shaoran a que tomaran una copa, jamás pensó que aquello pudiera terminar así. Aquel chico no parecía que fuese capaz de emborracharse y perder de esa manera los papeles. Siempre tan atento, siempre tan bien puesto. Sin embargo, ahora lo tenía acostado en un sofá de su salón, bebido y mareado. Aún así, no puede evitar cierta atracción por él. ¿Y ahora, que?.

La cantante se cambia de ropa. Se viste solo con un camisón blanco de tirantes que no le llega a las rodillas y unas braguitas blancas. Descalza, pasa por el baño y vuelve al salón.

Shaoran continúa en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Respira profundamente. Parece dormido.

—Hola. He vuelto. ¿Me oyes?

El periodista cree escuchar que alguien le está hablando y refunfuña.

—Parece que sí, que me oyes —comenta ella sonriendo—. No puedes dormir ahí. Cogerás mala postura y mañana no podrás ni moverte...

Pero Shaoran no reacciona.

La chica suspira. No puede dejarlo ahí tirado.

Con mucho cuidado baja primero sus pies del sofá. Shaoran protesta, pero termina sentándose. Luego, ella le coge de la mano y le pide que se levante.

—Vamos, un pequeño esfuerzo más.

El joven se deja hacer y, ante el tirón de la chica, consigue ponerse de pie. Otra vez Tomoyo carga con él como puede, apoyando su brazo en sus hombros y forzándole a que camine.

Los dos entran en el dormitorio y se sientan en la cama. Tomoyo lo mira. Está con aquel chico a solas en su dormitorio. El deseo la consume. Quizá desde que lo vio por primera vez, había deseado un momento como aquel.

—Levanta los brazos —le indica.

Él no hace caso, pero ella le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. El deseo se está haciendo cada vez mayor. La imagen de su torso desnudo la enciende un poco más.

Tomoyo acaricia el pecho de Shaoran. Lo besa. El chico no opone resistencia. Parece que poco a poco está mejor. Aún le duele mucho todo y no se ubica, pero han desaparecido las arcadas. Alguien parece que le está besando. Primero ha sentido besos en su pecho. Ahora le besan los labios. ¿Sakura?

Tomoy se quita el camisón. Solo sus braguitas blancas evitan una completa desnudez. Vuelve a situar sus labios sobre los de Shaoran. La pasión que siente en estos instantes es incontenible.

Coloca los pies de Shaoran encima de la cama. Le quita los zapatos y estira su cuerpo sobre las sábanas. Ella se sitúa sobre él, sentada sobre su pantalón. Se flexiona y lo vuelve a besar. Coge las manos de Shaoran y las sitúa sobre sus pequeños pechos.

Sin embargo, cuando busca sus ojos, su mirada, Tomoyo se da cuenta de que aquello no está bien.

Tiene muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor, pero quizá ese no es el momento. Se está aprovechando de él y eso la corroe por dentro. Además, aquel chico tiene novia. Tal vez si él estuviera sereno y la eligiera a ella, todo sería distinto. En las relaciones...

La cantante sale de la cama y vuelve a ponerse el camisón.

Shaoran apenas se mueve.

—Es una pena que no estés en condiciones. Quién sabe si un día de estos... Que descanses.

La chica le besa en la frente, lo tapa con una sábana y una manta, y sale de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta y la tentación.

Shaoran dormirá toda la madrugada sin saber que esa noche estuvo a punto de serle infiel a Sakura.

* * *

Sayonara espero actualizar pronto

inu ookami :3


	13. Chapter 13

konnishiwa... hola perdon perdon perdon por la tardanza esque encerio no tuve tiempo y solo tenia tiempo para subir u poco de la otra historia que tengo TODO FUE POR EL , pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero y les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana.

Una brisa matinal entra por la ventana. Shaoran se despierta. : Siente frío en su torso desnudo. Abre los ojos y recorre con ellos la habitación que está casi a oscuras. Entonces se da cuenta de que aquella cama no es la suya. Da un brinco y rápidamente se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Le duele.

¿Dónde está?

Lo último que recuerda es aquel bar al que fue con Tomoyo: la cerveza, los chupitos azules, la camarera con trenzas... ¡Uff! Luego todo es muy confuso. Lagunas.

Incluso le parece que ha soñado que alguien le besaba. Se sienta en aquella cama e intenta acordarse de más, pero le resulta imposible. Tiene tal dolor de cabeza que es incapaz de pensar.

Entonces decide que lo principal en esos momentos es averiguar qué hace allí.

Se pone la camiseta y los zapatos. Se mira en un espejo que encuentra en una de las paredes del cuarto: tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Suspira y, lentamente, sale de la habitación. No se oye nada ni se ve a nadie.

¿De quién será aquel apartamento?

Shaoran entra en el salón en el que la noche anterior había estado tumbado en uno de los sofás. Un pequeño fogonazo le viene cuando lo ve. Sí. Recuerda que una luz lo cegó y que luego, desde allí, caminó hasta el dormitorio. Pero todo sigue estando muy vago en su mente.

—Buenos días, caballero, veo que ya puedes andar tú solo...—dice una voz a su espalda.

El joven se gira y contempla a la chica del pelo rosa en todo su esplendor. Lleva un camisón blanco que le tapa lo justo, con las piernas al descubierto. Está seductora. Descalza, camina hacia él y le besa en la mejilla.

—¿To.., Tomoyo? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

La chica lo mira fijamente y sonríe.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

—No —responde él muy serio.

—¡Qué lástima...! Con lo bien que lo pasamos...

—¿Que lo pasamos bien?

El periodista no sabe cómo encajar aquello. ¿Pero qué demonios han hecho? El beso en el parque..., las copas..., el dormitorio... Su pecho desnudo... No habrán...

—¡Claro! No entiendo cómo puedes haber olvidado nuestra noche loca de pasión... —dice Tomoyo muy expresiva, como si verdaderamente estuviera actuando en un drama. Hasta se lleva teatralmente la mano a la frente—. ¡Ay, pobre de mí! —gimotea, adoptando la expresión de una niña a punto de iniciar un puchero.

Pero pese a la comedia de la cantante, Shaoran no entiende nada. Está preocupado. Y enseguida piensa en Sakura. No la llamó, ¿verdad? Casi prefiere no haberlo hecho porque seguramente no habría sido una llamada afortunada.

—Tengo que irme.

—Espera, Shaoran. Me visto y te llevo a tu casa.

—Déjalo. Creo que ya hiciste anoche bastante por mí.

La chica nota cierto aire hostil en la contestación.

—No me digas que estás enfadado.

—No, pero no sé qué hago aquí ni cómo llegué a tu casa. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de si ocurrió algo entre los dos. Además, no llamé a Sakura, y ahora mismo debe odiarme o estar muy preocupada.

Tomoyo no sabe si contarle lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos. Siente vergüenza de sí misma y se lo calla.

—No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo. Yo solo te ayudé. Te sentó mal el alcohol y... no tuviste una buena noche.

La chica se acerca para darle un abrazo pero, cuando lo intenta, Shaoran se aparta.

—Tengo que irme. Luego te llamo.

Avergonzado, abre la puerta del apartamento y sale del ático todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permiten.

Esa misma mañana de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad.

No la ha llamado. Ni un maldito mensaje.

Sakura está enfadada. También preocupada. No comprende qué ha podido pasarle a Shaoran para que ni siquiera tuviera el teléfono encendido. ¿Lo habrá desconectado a propósito?

¿Y si se ha asustado? Quizá se ha dado cuenta de que ella es solo una niña. O ha visto que todo iba muy deprisa y se ha echado atrás.

Aquellos dos días habían sido tan intensos, tan bonitos... ¿Por qué aquel final tan extraño? A lo mejor ella estaba exagerando. Sí, eso sería. Habría algún motivo razonable para explicar la desaparición de Shaoran y estaba deseando escucharlo.

¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?

¡Qué lío!

No le apetece salir de la cama. Es sábado, temprano. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, pero ha quedado con Eriol para ayudarlo con algo que ni tan siquiera sabe lo que es.

"Me meto en cada follón... ¿Por qué tuve que decirle que sí?", piensa bajo las sábanas.

Ni ella misma lo sabe. Finalmente se levanta de la cama gruñendo. Solloza y mira su móvil: sigue sin noticias de Shaoran.

Se despereza delante de la ventana y comprueba que el día afuera es soleado. Esto le anima un poco.

Mientras se viste, continúa en la búsqueda de respuestas. Seguro que hay una explicación que se le escapa. Pasados unos minutos se da por vencida: es mejor no pensar más, olvidarse de ello y tratar de disfrutar la mañana, sea lo que sea lo que esta le depare.

Y a todo esto, ¿qué querrá Eriol? ¡Qué chico tan misterioso! Lo conoce de un ratito en una cafetería de manera casual. Su primer encuentro parece sacado de una película de estas romanticonas. Se acuerda de ¿Conoces a Joe Black?, cuando Brad Pitt aparece en aquella cafetería y termina desayunando con la protagonista de la historia. "Me gustas mucho", le dice él en un momento de la escena. Ella le contesta lo mismo.

¿Le gustará ella a Eriol? No, eso es absurdo. Si no la conoce... Pero existen los flechazos. Y a ella, ¿qué le inspira él? Parece simpático. En el Messenger también le había dado una grata impresión: locuaz, inteligente, educado, soñador. Pero, pensándolo bien, en realidad no sabe nada de él.

Termina de vestirse. Se peina y baja la escalera. Toca mentir otra vez a sus padres. En la cocina está su madre, quien, cuando la ve lista para salir, se sorprende muchísimo. Sakura la saluda con un beso y va al frigorífico del que saca un cartón de leche. Se sirve en un vaso y se sienta en la mesa.

—¿Te has vestido para salir? —pregunta Nadeshiko , que aún no sale de su asombro.

—Sí, voy a casa de Chiharu. Tenemos examen de Matemáticas el viernes.

—¿Y vas a estudiar un sábado tan temprano?

Lo cierto es que aquello, se mire por donde se mire, suena extraño. Pero Sakura decide continuar con el engaño utilizando todos sus recursos. Bebe un sorbo de leche y muy tranquila contesta:

—Sí, nos va a ayudar Yamasaki. Sabes quién es, ¿no? El hermano de Chiharu.

—Sé quién es. Jugaban de pequeños juntos. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Ya lo traeré algún día a casa para que lo veas. Es un buen chico y un as en Matemáticas.

¿Traerlo a casa? ¿Será Yamasaki el chico que le gusta a su hija? Sakura no suele hacer concesiones al hablar de chicos. "¿Está preparando el terreno?", piensa su madre.

—Me sigue pareciendo muy raro eso de que queden los tres un sábado por la mañana para estudiar.

—Pues no tiene nada de extraño. Tenemos examen y este chico nos ayuda.

—Bueno, ya llamaré y preguntaré por ti, a ver qué tal les va —dice Nadeshiko sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

El comentario alerta a Sakura. ¿Sería su madre capaz de llamar a casa de Chiharu para preguntar por ella? No pensaba que lo dijera de verdad. Pero ¿y si iba en serio?

—Me voy —dice posando el vaso de leche, ya vacío, en la mesa.

Sakura besa a su madre y sale de la cocina hacia el salón. Su hermana está viendo dibujos animados en la televisión. Tiene la boca manchada de chocolate.

—¿Te vas? —le pregunta la niña pelinegra cuando ve que Sakura se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Sí, he quedado —contesta Sakura—. No comas tantas galletas, Meiling.

—La última.

—La última.

La chica le limpia la boca a su hermana pequeña y le quita el paquete de galletas.

—Sakura, ¿te vas a tener sekso? —pregunta la cría inocentemente.

Su hermana mayor se queda boquiabierta al oír aquello. No sabe que fue precisamente la pequeña la que, sin querer, puso en sobre aviso a sus padres.

—¡Qué adelantada estás tú!, ¿no? —le dice alborotando su negra melena.

Le da un beso y se va. Meiling se queda con las ganas de saberlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pone esa cara tan rara cuando ella pronuncia la palabra sekso?

Se levanta y coge otra galleta de chocolate prometiéndose a sí misma que esta será la última.

Sakura cierra la puerta de su casa. Camina unos pasos y, cuando está a cierta distancia, saca su móvil del bolso. Tiene que atar todos los cabos por si acaso.

Marca el número de Chiharu y espera unos segundos. Nada, no contesta. Insiste, pero con el mismo resultado negativo.

¿La llama luego? No está segura de que su amiga se vaya a despertar antes de las dos un sábado.

Medita qué hacer y, tras dudarlo mucho, marca otro número. En este caso tiene más suerte.

—¿Sakura? —contesta una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, Yamasaki, perdona por llamarte tan temprano y en sábado, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

El chico no dice nada. Se acaba de despertar. ¿O está soñando todavía?

—¿Yamasaki? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí. Aquí estoy. Dime, Sakura, ¿de qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

Sus sensaciones son extrañas. Una mezcla rara entre confusión por la llamada, alegría por oírla y hablar con ella, incertidumbre por no saber de qué va aquello... Y todo aderezado con el desconcierto propio de quien se acaba de levantar.

—Pues verás... —la chica titubea. No sabe cómo enfocar el asunto—. Resulta que tengo que salir de casa esta mañana. De hecho estoy ya fuera. Y le he dicho a mi madre que me iba con vosotros a estudiar Matemáticas para el examen del viernes. He llamado a tu hermana para que me encubra por si mi madre llama a vuestra casa, algo que no sucederá, pero nunca se sabe. Pero como Chiharu no me coge el teléfono, tú eres mi último recurso.

Así que era por eso... Las últimas palabras rompen un poco más el astillado corazón de Yamasaki.

—Tu "último recurso"...

Sakura comprende que no ha estado acertada con aquella definición por el tono con que el chico ha recalcado sus palabras.

—Bueno, a ver... No quería decir que...

—No te preocupes. Ahora aviso a Chiharu y se lo cuento.

Su voz es triste, como apagada por el sueño o por el cansancio. Está cansado de imposibles. De esperanzas. De amarla. De sufrir en silencio. De compartir grupo preferido. Yamasaki está cansado de todo, y eso se hace palpable en su voz.

"Soy el último recurso", piensa. "El último en la lista para todo".

Sakura recuerda el nick de Yamasaki en el MSN el día anterior. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo estaba ni qué le había pasado para escribir aquello. "La vida es una mierda. El amor es una mierda. Las Matemáticas son una mierda".

—Oye, Yamasaki, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —responde fríamente.

—Bueno, ayer, estaba muy liada en el ordenador y vi el nick de tu Messenger de casualidad.

Lo vio, pero estaba muy liada. Bonita excusa.

—Un día tonto. No te preocupes. —Ahora su voz suena más gélida aún.

—¿Es por una chica?

La pregunta sorprende a Yamasaki. Sakura no se entera de nada. ¿O tal vez está hablando de ella misma? Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para darse cuenta de esas cosas. ¿Sabe Sakura de su amor por ella?

—No te preocupes. Una mala racha. Estoy bien.

—Vamos, Yamasaki. Puedes contármelo: somos amigos.

Aunque habla de amistad, siente que le ha fallado en cierta manera al chico. Se conocen desde pequeños, cuando jugaban juntos. Pero desde hacía un tiempo se habían ido distanciando. Tal vez por culpa de ella. Sí. Ahora, cuando iba a su casa era para ver a Chiharu. Sakura comprende que no sabe mucho de él.

Ni Eriol, ni Shaoran están en la mente de la joven en esos momentos. Realmente está preocupada por aquel chico. Su voz suena tan triste al otro lado del teléfono... Y ella, no sabe por qué es ni cree que se lo vaya a contar. Debería hacer algo para recuperar su confianza, debería acercarse de nuevo a él.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Me acabo de despertar...

—¿Tienes algo que hacer la semana que viene? —pregunta Sakura de repente.

—¿La semana que viene?

—Sí.

El chico cada vez comprende menos. Otra vez se pregunta si está soñando.

—Pues creo que no. ¿De qué día de la semana hablas?

—De lunes a jueves. ¿Tienes algo que hacer por las tardes?

—Imagino que estudiar.

—Vale, estudiaré contigo. Verás, estoy muy floja en Matemáticas, como ya has podido comprobar... Necesito ayuda para aprobar el examen del viernes. Si suspendo, mis padres me matan. Así q que podrías darme algunas clases, si quieres y puedes, claro.

Definitivamente está soñando. Aquello debe tratarse de eso o de una broma. Sakura y él estudiando juntos. Solos. ¿Es real? ¿Es buena idea?

—¿Yamasaki? Te has quedado callado... Si no puedes, no pasa nada.

—Sí que puedo.

—Muy bien —señala Sakura sonriendo—. Pues el lunes en el instituto ya lo hablamos más tranquilos y quedamos, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

La chica mira el reloj. Se le está haciendo tarde.

—Yamasaki, te tengo que dejar. Anímate, ¿eh? Un beso.

—Pásalo bien. Un beso, Sakura.

Cuelgan.

En la habitación de Yamasaki se amontonan muchos sentimientos contrapuestos. El cansancio sigue presente, pero una pequeña sonrisa brota de nuevo. El corazón vuelve a latir con esas punzadas únicas del enamorado. El cielo sigue oscuro, pero un fino rayo de luz alimenta a aquel adolescente de dieciséis años.

Camina hacia su PC. Play. Clavado en un bar. La música de Maná vuelve a sonar en aquella habitación.

* * *

bueno para recompensarlas pondre otro capitulo en este momento :3


	14. Chapter 14

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO QUE LES DIJE ESPERO Y TAMBIEN LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Esa misma mañana de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad.

No sabe qué hacer. Shaoran lleva un rato dando vueltas, pensando. ¿Qué le dice a Sakura?

Aún le duele la cabeza y el estómago. Siente vergüenza de sí mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que se comportara de esa manera? Se emborrachó, perdió la noción de la realidad, el control. Ni tan siquiera sabía si entre él y Tomoyo había ocurrido algo. ¿Dos días con Sakura y ya le ha sido infiel?

Está desquiciado. Querría desaparecer ahora mismo.

Cuando ha llegado a casa, ha puesto el móvil a recargar. Un aviso tras otro, le han ido apareciendo en la pantalla las diferentes llamadas perdidas. De Sakura hay unas cuantas. Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y ahora vienen las excusas, las mentiras, los perdones. Porque Sakura no podía enterarse de lo que había pasado. Si llegara a saberlo...

Se pregunta si los besos que soñó habrán sido reales. Si tal vez Tomoyo aprovechó la oportunidad de que él no sabía lo que hacía. En todo caso, el único culpable era él mismo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

"Sakura fui a la redacción, entré en el baño y me quedé encerrado porque la limpiadora no se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro. El móvil se quedaría sin batería".

Suena a cuento chino.

"Se me cayó el teléfono en un cubo de agua y hoy, por arte de magia, de nuevo funciona".

Poco convincente también.

Mentirle le parecía horrible, pero peor era perderla. Y estaba seguro de que, si le contaba la verdad, tal vez lo perdonara, pero no volvería a confiar en él.

¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar el ir a tomar nada? ¿Por qué bebió? Tomoyo... Esa era quizá la respuesta que no quería ver ni creer.

¿Por Tomoyo?

Pero él estaba con Sakura. La quería. Sí. Su corazón es de ella. Y será bonito construir una historia juntos. Complementados. Unidos. Pero para ello tenía que salir de esta.

Mira el reloj. Sigue siendo muy temprano. Tiene ganas de oír su voz, pero tampoco es plan despertarla después de haberle dado plantón la noche anterior.

Además, aún no sabe qué decirle.

¿Un mensaje? Eso sería más ruin aún. Hay que dar la cara. Mintiendo, pero al menos dar la cara.

El teléfono de Shaoran suena. No es Sakura, es Tomoyo. El chico duda si cogerlo. No lo hace. Para. Unos segundos más tarde vuelve a sonar.

—Hola, Tomoyo —responde, finalmente, con seriedad.

—Hola, Shaoran. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La voz de la cantante suena apagada, tristona. El chico no lo sabe, pero mientras habla con él, Tomoyo juguetea con un interruptor. La luz del salón se enciende y se apaga reiteradamente. Está nerviosa, intranquila. No ha parado ni un segundo de pensar en él desde que se marchó.

—Pues me duele la cabeza. Debe ser por la resaca. Se puede decir que he estado mejor.

—Lo siento. Espero que te mejores.

—Gracias.

Un silencio frío se abre entre los dos. Shaoran está a punto de despedirse y colgar, pero la chica habla antes.

—Shaoran..., quiero que sepas que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

—Mira, Tomoyo...

—De verdad, créeme. Pudo pasar. Habíamos bebido los dos, estábamos solos en mi apartamento... Pero no ocurrió nada.

Shaoran quiere saber si los besos que soñó fueron reales, pero prefiere no preguntar nada.

—Está bien. Mejor así. De todas maneras no estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento.

—Vamos, no te tortures. Se nos fue la mano un poco, pero ya está. No hay que darle tanta importancia.

—Bueno.

La chica del pelo rosa continúa maniobrando con el interruptor. Está tensa. Ve a Shaoran distinto. Por un momento se piensa lo peor. No quiere perderlo.

—Shaoran..., me apetece mucho ser tu amiga.

El joven periodista no dice nada. En su cabeza reina la confusión. No tiene ganas de seguir con aquella conversación pero, por otro lado, tampoco él quiere perderla.

—Tomoyo, no sé qué decirte. Deja que descanse, que me recupere un poco. Esta tarde o mañana te llamaré. ¿Vale?

—Vale —contesta no muy convencida, pero lo acepta. No le queda más remedio—. Te esperaré. Un beso.

—Un beso.

Mientras Tomoyo deja el interruptor bajado, apagando la luz del salón, Shaoran se sienta preocupado, pensando una buena razón para explicarle a Sakura por qué no la llamó la noche anterior.

Diez y pocos minutos de la mañana de ese sábado de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad.

Eriol dialoga animadamente con el señor Mendizábal. Ya lo tiene todo listo. No puede negar que está nervioso, pero no por lo que va a hacer sino porque no está seguro de que Sakura acuda a la cita. Quizá se eche atrás.

Sin embargo, todas las dudas le quedan disipadas cuando ella aparece delante de la puerta de cristal.

Mira a un lado y a otro despistada, hasta que Eriol sale a su encuentro.

—Hola. Me alegro de verte —indica el joven mientras se le acerca.

Está muy guapa. Se ha cogido el pelo con 2 coletas, lo que da cierto toque infantil. Sonríe mostrando su blanquísima dentadura. Dos besos.

—Hola. Yo también. Perdona por el retraso.

Está muy guapo. Y sigue luciendo esa maravillosa sonrisa que recordaba del otro día cuando se encontraron en la cafetería. Pese al frescor de la mañana, viste en manga corta.

—No te preocupes. Mientras te esperaba he estado preparándolo todo para irnos cuanto antes.

—Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Aún no me vas a decir a qué quieres que te ayude?

—Enseguida lo sabrás. Pasa.

Eriol deja entrar delante a Sakura en el establecimiento. Es una reprografía. El ruido de las máquinas fotocopiadoras inunda el local.

Un hombre que ronda los sesenta años se aproxima a la pareja.

—Señor Mendizábal, le presento a mi amiga Sakura.

Ambos intercambian sonrisas y curiosas miradas.

—Encantada, señor.

—Lo mismo digo, jovencita. Este muchacho tiene buen gusto para las chicas. Parece que es tan buen músico como conquistador.

El hombre suelta una gran carcajada. Sakura enrojece velozmente. También Eriol parece avergonzado.

—No exagere, Agustín. Que usted, en nada de tiempo, me ha superado.

—El alumno nunca podrá superar al maestro.

¿Alumno? ¿Maestro? ¿Quién es quién? La chica no se entera de lo que están hablando. Sabe que Eriol toca el saxo, pero...

—¿Usted le da clases a Eriol? —pregunta ella, un poco desconcertada y queriendo caer simpática.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclama sorprendido Agustín Mendizábal—. Este chico es el mejor músico que he conocido en mi vida. Por eso le pedí que nos diera clase a mis amigos vejestorios y a mí.

—Vuelve a exagerar. Sus amigos y usted están muy adelantados para el poco tiempo que llevamos. Y lo que me divierto yo en las clases…

Sakura está sorprendida. Así que el chico guapo de la sonrisa perfecta no recibe clases sino que las da. Increíble.

—Jovencita, imagino que Eriol ya te habrá impresionado con su saxo —dice el señor Mendizábal, con media sonrisa picarona.

—Pues... no. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo —responde Sakura, que todavía está colorada—. Nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Pero tal como usted lo describe, tiene que hacerlo muy bien.

La joven termina su frase con una mirada de admiración al chico. Profesor de saxofón siendo tan joven. Debe de ser un genio.

—Me vais a poner rojo. Déjalo ya.

—Es verdad. Basta de piropos, que al final se los creerá y nos subirá el precio de las clases —señala el hombre, riéndose, de nuevo. Entonces se agacha para recoger algo tras el mostrador y desaparece de la vista de los jóvenes—. Bueno, aquí está lo que me pediste.

El señor Mendizábal coloca sobre el mostrador dos mochilas llenas de finos cuadernillos plastificados. Sakura no puede calcular a ojo cuántos habrá en cada una. Unos treinta tal vez, quizá alguno más. A simple vista, todos parecen iguales.

—Pues muchas gracias, Agustín. ¿Cuánto le debo?

Eriol saca su cartera para pagar.

—Pero ¿estás de broma, muchacho? Esto va por mi cuenta.

El joven insiste en pagar todos los juegos de fotocopias que le han hecho, pero es inútil tratar de convencer a aquel hombre.

—Por todos los días que te quedas más tiempo con nosotros, lo que nos aguantas y lo bien que nos tratas. No pienso aceptar ni un euro tuyo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Mendizábal —termina por responder Eriol mientras se guarda la cartera en un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero.

El muchacho coge las dos mochilas con las carpetas y se cuelga una de cada hombro.

—Pásenlo bien y espero volver a verte, jovencita. A ti te espero el lunes, como siempre.

Los jóvenes se despiden de Agustín Mendizábal y salen de la reprografía.

Sakura está desconcertada. ¿Para qué querrá tantas copias de lo mismo? ¿Qué serán aquellas folios?

Ya en la calle, Eriol señala un banco a Sakura para que se sienten.

—Te voy a explicar todo. Seguramente te parezca una tontería, pero se me ocurrió y al menos voy a ver qué pasa.

En el banco da el sol. Sakura parece más castaña y a Eriol se le nota más guapo. El chico deja las dos mochilas en el suelo junto a él y saca dos de los cuadernillos. Uno se lo da a Sakura y otro se lo queda.

—"Tras la pared" —lee en voz baja la chica.

—Sí. Tras la pared es el título del libro que estoy escribiendo.

—¿Eres escritor? —pregunta ella sorprendida.

—Dejémoslo en que soy alguien que escribe. O intenta hacerlo para ser escritor me falta mucho.

Sakura abre con curiosidad aquel delgado dosier. Son las primeras catorce páginas del libro que Eriol está escribiendo.

— ¿De qué va?

—De un escritor que se obsesiona con una chica mucho más joven que él.

—¿Cuánto más joven?

—El tiene veinticinco y ella catorce.

Sakura arquea las cejas. Shaoran tiene veintidós y ella dieciséis. Casi diecisiete.

—¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes? —pregunta la chica sin apartar los ojos del cuaderno.

—¿Yo? Pues... veintidós.

Como Shaoran. Qué casualidad. Aunque Eriol parece un par de años o tres más joven.

—Yo, dieciséis. El sábado que viene cumplo diecisiete.

Es cierto. Ahora, al decirlo, se da cuenta de que tan solo queda una semana para su cumpleaños. ¿Lo celebrará? No ha pensado en nada.

—Imaginé que andarías por esa edad —contesta el joven sonriendo.

Cada vez que Eriol sonríe, Sakura siente un cosquilleo en su interior. No se explica por qué y tampoco quiere descubrirlo. Simplemente le gusta su sonrisa, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel Starbucks.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué has hecho tantas copias del principio de tu libro? ¿Las vas a mandar a las editoriales?

—No. Al menos no de momento.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensarás que soy tonto... o que estoy un poco loco. O tal vez que soy demasiado romántico...

—Quizá ya lo piense —dice riendo ella.

Eriol se sonroja. A lo mejor no ha sido buena idea contar con Sakura para aquello. Por un instante cree que está haciendo el ridículo, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Ella le va a ayudar con su plan.

—Es normal —contesta él tratando de mostrarse sereno—. Mira, abre el cuaderno por la primera página y léela.

Sakura obedece y, mientras lee, escucha la voz de Eriol:

Hola, querida lectora o querido lector. Espero que esté teniendo un buen día. ¿Sorprendido? Yo lo estaría. No me extenderé mucho para no hacerle perder tiempo. Esto que acaba de encontrar es el comienzo de Tras la Pared, una novela que en estos momentos se está escribiendo. Cada día coloco un trocito en tras_la_pared. Es la historia de Julián, un escritor en cuya vida se cruza una chica de catorce años.

¿Qué es lo que busco o pretendo con este adelanto de catorce páginas? Que lo lea. Y, si le gusta, puede seguir la historia en la dirección que he puesto arriba. Como ya he dicho, cada día escribiré un fragmento.

También le pido que, una vez que haya leído este dosier, si así lo ha decidido, deje la carpetita encontrada en otro lugar visible para que otras personas puedan leerlo. Una especie de boca en boca.

No sé si tendrá éxito, pero fue una idea romántica que tuve y no pude, ni quise, frenarla. Yo sólo quiero saber si realmente valgo para esto. Y cuanta más gente opine, mucho mejor.

Así que le ruego que no se quede con Tras la Pared, y, por favor, tras leerlo y anotar la dirección indicada, déjelo en algún lugar donde más personas puedan verlo.

No es un juego. Bueno, realmente sí lo es. Pero, más que un juego, es el intento de cumplir un sueño: el de ser escritor. Y usted está formando parte de ello y puede cambiar la vida de una persona.

También le dejo la posibilidad de comunicarse conmigo a través de traslapared . Así podré saber si esta locura está teniendo éxito.

Y nada más, querida lectora, querido lector. Espero no defraudarle en las siguientes páginas y que, de una u otra manera, este proyecto llegue a su meta.

Muchísimas gracias por su respeto, amabilidad y especialmente por su tiempo.

Se despide atentamente,

El Autor.

Sakura no sale de su asombro. Aquella idea es...

—Si he entendido bien, lo que pretendes es dejar estos cuadernillos por la calle y que la gente los encuentre.

—Así es, pero no en cualquier sitio. Tenemos que buscar lugares en los que las personas que los encuentren realmente crean en esto. Como un golpe del destino. Como si fuera el cuadernillo el que encontrara a la persona indicada, y no al revés.

A Eriol se le iluminan los ojos al hablar. La chica lo mira embelesada. No había oído una idea tan romántica jamás. Quizá aquello no sirviera de nada, pero qué bonito intento de cumplir un sueño. ¡Y ella estaba formando parte de eso!

—Y quieres que yo te ayude a buscar esos sitios...

—Pues sí. Si tú quieres, claro.

—¡Por supuesto! Pienso que estás fatal de la cabeza. —Y suelta una carcajada—. Pero me encanta la idea que has tenido. Será muy divertido.

Eriol esboza una tímida sonrisa. Por lo menos piensa que va a ser divertido. No está mal. Loco, pero divertido. Y lo será. Con ella aún más.

De una de las mochilas saca diez cuadernillos y los mete en la otra. Después se la coloca en la espalda. La menos pesada se la da a Sakura.

—Para ti —dice, entregándole la mochila más ligera a la chica.

—¡Hey! No hacía falta que me quitaras ninguno... Estoy fuerte —indica, mientras se remanga y enseña el bíceps del brazo derecho.

El muchacho la mira divertido y la ayuda a colocarse la mochila en la espalda. Con un pequeño saltito se la acomoda mejor.

—Podemos irnos.

—Un momento —interviene Eriol—. Aquí es donde ha comenzado todo, así que aquí dejaremos el primero.

Y, esperando que nadie lo vea, haciéndose el despistado, deja caer el fino dosier sobre el banco en el que han estado sentados.

—¿Nadie nos puede ver? —pregunta la chica al observar la estrategia de Eriol.

—Mejor que no. Perdería de alguna manera la magia. O quizá nos devolverían el cuaderno como a quien se le ha olvidado o caído algo…

—Vale. Sigo pensando que estás fatal de la cabeza..., pero me gusta todo esto. El próximo me toca a mí.

Sakura no sabe por qué, pero está muy ilusionada. Se siente como si volviera a la infancia. Es como una yincana, como ir a la caza del tesoro, solo que ellos son los que esconden el cofre, no los que lo buscan.

Los dos chicos caminan pausadamente, uno al lado del otro. Miran a izquierda y derecha constantemente. Buscan un lugar donde ella entregará al destino la copia número dos del comienzo de Tras la pared. El sol continúa tallando en aquella mañana de marzo.

De repente Sakura sale corriendo. Eriol la sigue sin correr, pero caminando deprisa.

—¿Qué te parece aquí? —pregunta ella refiriéndose a un gran árbol que da sombra en una pequeña plaza.

Eriol lo observa con atención. Es viejo, robusto. El tiempo lo ha mermado, pero conserva algo de imperial. Está como desubicado, rodeado de delgados y jóvenes árboles que le escoltan. La sensación es que no pertenece al lugar en el que se encuentra enraizado.

—Me gusta —contesta alegre.

Sakura está satisfecha con su hallazgo. Espera a que pasen de largo un par de personas y, cuando cree que no la ve nadie, se agacha nerviosa y deposita el cuadernillo en las faldas del viejo árbol. Rápidamente, coge a Eriol del brazo y continua andando como si nada hubiese pasado. Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de la joven por completo.

Una biblioteca es el siguiente objetivo. ¡Qué mejor sitio para dejar el adelanto de un libro! La pareja entra. Sakura vigila mientras el chico esconde uno de los ejemplares bajo la alfombra de la entrada. No lo cubre totalmente, deja la mitad al descubierto. Nadie los ha visto.

Ahora están en una juguetería. Mientras Eriol conversa con la encargada para entretenerla, Sakura sitúa un cuadernillo detrás de un pingüino gigante de peluche.

Visitan una tienda de discos antiguos. Dentro del vinilo Abbey Road de los Beatles, la chica, por indicación de Eriol, introduce otro de los dosieres plastificados.

Los siguientes emplazamientos en los que dejan un cuadernillo de Tras la pared son debajo de un cojín en forma de corazón en una tienda de regalos, en el columpio de un parquecito, al lado de unas rosas en la entrada de una floristería, en la puerta de un colegio y en el portal de una casa de época. También eligen las escaleras mecánicas de unos grandes almacenes, una tienda de golosinas, los pies de una estatua y el asiento de un descapotable aparcado que impresiona a Sakura.

Cogen el metro. En la estación sueltan alguno, dentro del vagón dos o tres más, bajo los asientos... Hasta en una máquina de Coca Cola.

Empieza a hacer un poco de calor. Es más de mediodía. La pareja lleva caminando casi dos horas.

—¿Quieres que entremos en aquel Starbucks? —pregunta Eriol.

La chica asiente. Recuerda entonces la primera vez que se vieron. ¡Qué coincidencia! Ella llegó allí de rebote, mientras esperaba a Shaoran. Él, antes de sus clases. Se encontraron debajo de la mesa cuando él fue a ofrecerle un pañuelo porque ella se había manchado de caramelo. Qué vergüenza pasó... Y luego, Perdona si te llamo amor. Lo que es el destino. Dos personas leyendo el mismo libro, en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo...

Sakura y Eriol piden sus bebidas. En esta ocasión algo fresquito para saciar la sed y mojar los labios. Suben a la planta alta de la cafetería y se sientan. Hablan animadamente de la experiencia: si aquel tío les miraba como si supiera que iban a esconder algo, de aquella señora que no se iba nunca, de si seguro que en determinado sitio el que lo encuentre lo leerá...

Sonríen. Sakura se siente parte del cuento de Eriol, un cuento no escrito, pero que está viviendo. Es guapo. Muy guapo. Y tiene esa sonrisa...

—¿Me esperas un momento?

—¿A dónde vas? ¿A esconder algún cuadernillo?

—No, al baño. Ya sabes..., cada mes, las chicas... —insinúa Sakura tranquilamente, pero haciendo enrojecer a Eriol.

Mete su mano en el bolso y esconde lo que necesita bajo la manga. Sin querer, lo deja abierto.

—Te espero aquí —dice el chico, que se maldice por la pregunta anterior.

Sakura sonríe y entra en el baño.

Eriol absorbe su bebida por la cañita de plástico. Está muy feliz. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Está intentando cumplir un sueño y ella es su ayudante. Pero ¿qué siente realmente por ella? No es momento de planteárselo. Ahora toca disfrutar de este día, de estos momentos de juego. Su locura podría ser el principio de algo.

¿Quién sabe?

Sin esperarlo, una música sale del bolso abierto de Sakura, acompañada de un sonido vibrador. Está excesivamente alta. Toda la gente que se encuentra en la cafetería mira hacia él. El teléfono, por el impulso de las vibraciones, se sale del bolso. El tema de The Corrs suena con más fuerza aún.

Eriol no sabe qué hacer. Se oye incluso un shhhh desde alguna mesa. No quiere, pero tiene que contestar.

—¿Sí...?

—¿Sakura? —pregunta la otra persona, que sin duda no esperaba oír una voz masculina.

—No, soy un amigo. Ella está en el... Ahora no está. ¿Quién la llama?

—Otro amigo. Ya la llamaré.

—Pero si viene ense...

Pero a Eriol no le da tiempo a decir nada más porque Shaoran acaba de colgar.

El chico se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de meter de nuevo el móvil en el bolso. Ha visto el nombre de quien ha hecho aquella llamada. ¿Quién será ese Shaoran? Tal vez el novio de Sakura. Pero no, se ha presentado como un amigo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ha colgado de esa manera?

Sakura regresa del baño. Eriol observa su caminar resuelto, alegre, juvenil. Es una chica increíble. Tarde o temprano tendrá que plantearse qué siente de verdad por ella.

La chica se sienta sonriente frente a él.

—Te han llamado por teléfono. No iba a cogerlo, pero tienes la música demasiado alta y todo el mundo miraba. No me ha quedado más remedio que contestar... Perdona.

La joven se alarma. ¡Sus padres! Reza para que no hayan sido ellos. A toda prisa saca el móvil del bolso y busca en "llamadas recibidas".

—Siento si he hecho mal... —insiste Eriol, al verla tan preocupada.

Sakura respira hondo. No han sido sus padres, ha llamado Shaoran. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que en las últimas horas no ha pensado en él. Por fin se ha dignado a dar señales de vida. Siente la tentación de llamarlo, pero no es el momento. Tampoco quizá es lo que deba hacer después del plantón de anoche. Se debate entre estar enfadada, aliviada, molesta o alegre. Definitivamente, cree que no es buena idea llamarlo. Ya volverá a hacerlo él.

Con tranquilidad vuelve a guardar el teléfono móvil en el bolso y sonríe a su acompañante como si nada.

—¿Está todo bien? —quiere saber él.

—Muy bien —responde ella.

Pero Eriol no le cree. Detecta cierto malestar, quizá no con él o tal vez con el chico de la llamada.

—Casi he terminado, ¿nos vamos? —propone Sakura buscando cambiar de tema. No quiere pensar en Shaoran.

—Sí, yo también he acabado.

La joven da un último sorbo y se seca los labios con una servilleta de papel.

—¿Dejamos aquí otro de los cuadernillos?

—Sí, es buena idea.

La pareja se levanta y, sobre la mesa en la que han estado tomando sus bebidas, abandonan a su suerte otro de los cuadernillos de Tras la pared.

En ese mismo momento, ese día de marzo, en otro lugar de la ciudad.

En el apartamento suena el estribillo de She will be loved, de Los Maroon 5.

Shaoran está desconcertado. Camina nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sinceramente, no sabe lo que pensar. ¿Quién es ese tipo que le ha cogido el teléfono? Ha dicho que era un amigo de Sakura. Pero ¿desde cuándo los amigos cogen el teléfono de sus amigas? Parecía un chico joven. Tenía hasta la voz bonita.

Está nervioso. ¿Celoso? No, él no es celoso. O eso es lo que dice. Además, ¿qué razones tiene para estarlo? Ninguna.

Le duele la cabeza. La resaca continúa, y eso no le deja reflexionar con soltura.

En cierta manera le está bien empleado que Sakura lo deje por otro.

¿Pero qué dice? Eso no puede ser. Si sólo metió la pata anoche, y solo llevan saliendo dos días...

Tal vez Sakura le haya estado ocultando algo todo ese tiempo. Una pareja, un lío, un medio novio, un amante. Quizá él es solo uno más.

Tiene que tranquilizarse. No sabe ni lo que dice. ¿Un amante? Está hablando de una chica de dieciséis años... ¿Desde cuándo las adolescentes tienen amantes?

Shaoran se sienta, cruza las piernas, pone la mano derecha en la barbilla, descruza las piernas... Coge una revista y la ojea pasando las páginas rápidamente. Pronto se cansa de ella y la suelta.

¿Quién era ese?

No puede hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Posiblemente era un amigo de clase. Sí, eso. Habrán quedado para estudiar. ¿Un sábado? Es que es sábado. Y los sábados por la mañana no se estudia.

Pasan unos minutos.

¿A qué espera Sakura para llamar? ¿Estará enfadada? Tiene derecho a estar molesta por lo del día anterior. Pero, ¿quién era ese? No ha tardado mucho en buscarse a alguien que la consuele...

Pasan más minutos.

Sakura no da señales. ¿No le va a llamar?

Shaoran coge el móvil. Busca el número de Sakura. No, no es buena idea que la llame. No le toca a él. Además, ¿y si aparece de nuevo el chico de antes?

Ya llamará ella.

Sí, lo hará.

* * *

BUENO ENSERIO ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO OK

YO SE QUE NO ME LO MERESCO PERO ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS CON SUJERENCIA O CRITICAS :3

SAYONARA INU OOKAMI


	15. Chapter 15

KONNISHIWA BUENO ME HE TARDADO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación: 3

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Ese día de marzo, en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Eriol y Sakura continúan su misión, tras descansar un buen rato sentados en un Rodilla, donde se han comido un par de sandwiches cada uno. Ya han repartido más de cincuenta cuadernillos de Tras la pared y sus mochilas cada vez son más ligeras.

Desde que salieron del Starbucks la chica está menos habladora. Sonríe poco. Eriol lo ha notado y cree saber el motivo o, al menos, lo intuye. Posiblemente, aquella llamada tiene que ver con que esté más distante, como ausente. Aún así, la joven se muestra en todo momento agradable, tratando de que no se note demasiado que algo le pasa. Intenta participar lo máximo posible de la aventura, pero cuando Eriol no la mira, se evade. Se distrae pensativa. Él lo sabe, pero no quiere meterse donde no lo llaman.

De vez en cuando, Sakura abre su bolso y mira si Shaoran la ha vuelto a llamar. Sabe que no pues el tono de los Corrs no ha sonado, pero no puede evitar comprobarlo. ¿Debe llamarlo ella? No, ya lo hizo suficientes veces anoche. No es por orgullo: simplemente cree que es él quien debe dar el paso.

—Entremos allí —propone el chico señalando un gran edificio.

Entran en la FNAC. Eriol le propone dejar un cuadernillo en cada planta. Será difícil que no los vean porque hay muchos dependientes por todas partes, pero eso no es impedimento para ellos.

En la zona de música Sakura se coloca los cascos para oír uno de los CDs que están de promoción. Es una recopilación de bandas sonoras. Tras saltar varias, se detiene en la de Philadelphia. Bruce Springsteen conquista sus oídos. Eriol, a su lado, trata de colocar uno de los cuadernos sin que nadie lo vea. Ella lo tapa con su cuerpo mientras él disimula que busca un CD en uno de los estantes. Tras comprobar que no es observado, lleva a cabo su cometido. Conseguido.

El chico le guiña el ojo y sonríen cómplices.

Alguien, en algún momento, encontrará ese cuadernillo si busca uno de aquellos compactos. Luego tendrá que decidir si sigue las instrucciones indicadas por el autor o no. Quizá el fin de aquella fina plastificación sea la papelera de alguna esquina o el contenedor de basura de alguna calle. Solo el destino sabe lo que ocurrirá y a quién asignará ese ejemplar.

Los chicos llegan a la zona de los DVDs. Hay más gente que en la planta reservada a la música.

Eriol tiene claro dónde va a soltar el próximo cuadernillo. En voz baja se lo comenta a Sakura para que busque y se separan.

La chica vuelve a abrir el bolso: no hay ninguna novedad en su móvil. Esperar llamadas de Shaoran, que luego no llegan, empieza a convertirse en costumbre. Cierra el bolso y se centra en encontrar lo que Eriol le ha indicado.

Sin embargo, es el joven el que da con el CD junto al que tiene previsto dejar el próximo dosier. Eriol coge el DVD de El secreto de Thomas Crown, una de sus películas preferidas. Aquella escena en la que el protagonista devuelve el cuadro le parece sublime. Recuerda a los hombres de traje con el sombrero y el maletín. El director no podía haber elegido mejor melodía para el final que aquel Sinnerman. Lo que ellos están haciendo con los cuadernillos en la FNAC se parece en cierta manera a lo que hace Pierce Brosnan en esa secuencia: colocar delante de todo el mundo algo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sakura llega hasta el joven, que sigue recordando fragmentos de la película. Eriol le muestra la carátula.

—¿La has visto? —le pregunta a la chica mientras saca disimuladamente de su mochila otro cuaderno.

—No, pero si tú crees que es buena, la veré.

El chico sonríe. Nunca olvidará aquel día. ¿Qué será de ellos cuando la historia de los cuadernillos de Tras la pared haya terminado? ¿Cuál será su relación? Desea conocerla más, saber todo de ella. Pero es mejor no pensar en eso de momento. Aún queda jornada por delante y trabajo por hacer.

Eriol y Sakura repiten el procedimiento anterior. Ahora es él quien la cubre. La chica comprueba que no mira nadie e introduce el DVD junto al cuaderno dentro de la estantería. Nuevo éxito.

—Muy bien, uno menos —dice el joven mientras se dirigen hacia la escalera mecánica—. Subamos a los libros.

Eriol también tiene claro el siguiente paso y se lo cuenta a Sakura en el trayecto.

Los dos van juntos esta vez. Caminan dejando atrás diferentes apartados. No hay demasiadas personas. La más visitada es la zona reservada para literatura extranjera.

Por fin llegan a la sección que buscaban. Entre los dos examinan cada estantería hasta que Sakura ve el libro en el que van a esconder el próximo cuadernillo.

—Está ahí, arriba del todo —señala ella sonriente.

Eriol ya lo ha visto. Se pone de puntillas para cogerlo. Primero lo roza con sus dedos, luego consigue sacar un poco de la cubierta de la novela. Casi lo tiene ya, pero, cuando va a atraparlo, el libro cae.

Sakura pone las manos para impedir que choque con el suelo; en el intento, su cara y la de Eriol quedan a pocos centímetros. Sus ojos están cerca. Tanto como sus labios. Casi pueden sentir la respiración agitada del otro. El pelo de ella toca la camiseta de él. El tiempo se para por unos instantes para los dos.

—Perdona, casi te doy con el libro en la cabeza —se disculpa por fin Eriol apartándose torpemente.

—Se hubiera hecho daño el libro. Mi madre dice que tengo la cabeza muy dura.

Sonríen. Existe cierto nerviosismo entre ambos. Incluso cuando Sakura le da Perdona si te llamo amor al chico, para que esconda el cuadernillo dentro, sus manos se tocan. Piel con piel. Más tensión acumulada, más tensión contenida.

Eriol coloca la novela de Moccia en su lugar.

—Espero que no nos haya visto nadie.

—Seguro que no —confirma la chica.

Las mochilas se han ido vaciando, pero ahora pesan otras cosas. Sakura y Eriol siguen subiendo plantas en la FNAC y escondiendo cuadernillos en cada una de ellas. No conversan tanto. Lo cierto es que apenas cruzan una palabra y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, procuran apartarlos rápidamente.

Una vez que completan su propósito, salen a la calle.

El sol ya no ilumina tanto. Hay más sombras en la calle. Hasta hace un poco de fresco. La tarde está avanzando irremisiblemente. La aventura de los cuadernillos pone su punto y final, al menos de momento.

—Tengo que irme ya. Si no vuelvo pronto a casa, mis padres...

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¡Qué va!, no te preocupes. Aún te quedan algunas carpetas por dejar. Ya cojo yo el metro.

Eriol se viene abajo, pero no se lo dice. Quizá con el final de aquella curiosa historia también terminaba su relación. Si por él fuera, mañana volvían a repetir la experiencia.

—Ha sido divertido —comenta él, esperando su sonrisa.

La obtiene. Sakura afirma con la cabeza y muestra una dulce sonrisa.

El momento de la despedida es incómodo. Ni uno ni otro saben qué hacer ni cuándo será la próxima vez que se vean.

—Bueno, me voy. Imagino que seguiremos en contacto.

—Eso espero. Gracias por tu ayuda... Adiós.

Eriol se acerca para darle dos besos. Está tenso, nervioso. Ella también.

Entre la torpeza de uno y otro, giran la cara para el mismo lado, y el beso de Eriol termina casi en los labios de Sakura.

Es lo último que hacen. La chica se gira y elige la calle de la derecha. El chico la mira hasta que desaparece y se va hacia la izquierda. ¿Y ahora?

Eriol no quiere pensar. Quiere saborear lo que ha vivido; quiere disfrutar con el recuerdo de ese día; quiere sonreír. Pero es imposible. Imposible no buscar más allá. El pecho le late deprisa y eso es un problema, un gran problema.

¿La quiere? Eso no puede ser. Se acaban de conocer. Además, es muy difícil que vuelvan a coincidir.

Necesita evadirse. Piensa en su saxo y solo desea llegar a casa para descargar en la música toda la intensidad del día.

Sakura está a punto de entrar en el metro cuando en su bolso comienza a sonar Don't stop the music. Es Chiharu. En el instante que tarda en contestar se piensa lo peor. ¡Sus padres han llamado a su amiga!

—Dime, Chi —responde temblorosa.

—¡Cariño!, pero ¿dónde te metes?

—Pues...

—Ya me avisó mi hermano de todo. No te preocupes, tus padres no han llamado.

Sakura resopla aliviada.

—Menos mal porque, si no, menudo problema.

—Les habría dicho cualquier excusa por la que no te podías poner al teléfono. Te habría llamado inmediatamente y luego tú les habrías llamado a ellos. Sin ningún problema.

—Veo que pensaste en todo. Muchas gracias por cubrirme.

—De nada, cariño. Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien con Shaoran.

¡Ups, Shaoran! ¿Se lo decía? ¿Le contaba a su amiga que en realidad con quien había pasado toda la mañana era con Eriol?

—La verdad es que...

—Nos tienes que contar los detalles. ¡Qué historia tan bonita...! Ojalá tuviera algo yo como lo vuestro.

—Verás, Chiharu, lo cierto es...

Se oye un grito de fondo. Es la madre de Chiharu que llama a su hija para que recoja algo que ha dejado tirado en alguna parte.

—Cariño, te tengo que dejar. Espero que salgas con nosotras esta noche y nos des envidia de tu romance. Un besoooo.

Y con ese largo beso Chiharu cuelga.

Es verdad. Es sábado, lo que significa salida con las Sugus. Pero después de la paliza que se ha dado con los cuadernillos le quedan pocas ganas de fiesta.

Tiene que pensarlo. Eso y otras cosas.

Su amiga había nombrado varias veces a Shaoran. ¿Se sentía culpable de haber pasado todo el día con Eriol? Es solo un amigo, ¿no?

Antes de entrar en el metro, Sakura mira su móvil. Está indecisa. Quizá sea hora de llamar a Shaoran. Busca su número en la guía de contactos, un número que solo tiene desde hace dos días, cuando se conocieron en persona. ¡Dios, es que solo hace dos días que se conocen! ¿Y ya está detrás de él? Ayer, ¿cuántas veces lo llamó?

Sakura rápidamente encuentra el teléfono del chico. Le apetece muchísimo hablar con él, escuchar su voz, pero ¿y si vuelve a no encontrarlo? ¿Y si no lo coge? Además de ansiosa, parecerá una pesada. Duda unos instantes para finalmente guardar el móvil en el bolso y entrar en el metro.

Sí, es él el que tiene que llamar.

Sobre esa hora de ese mismo día de marzo, en otro lugar de la ciudad. Han pasado varias horas. Sakura no ha llamado.

Shaoran no puede quitarse de la cabeza la voz de aquel chico que le cogió el teléfono cuando la llamó.

Sigue sin poder creer todo lo que está pasando: la borrachera, Tomoyo, la noche fuera de casa, la llamada... ¡Cómo le gustaría retroceder un día y volver a La casa del Relax con Sakura! O tal vez dos y regresar a la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez. Como en aquella película de Bill Murray y Andie Mac-Dowell, Atrapado en el tiempo, en el que el protagonista siempre le despierta a las seis de la mañana del dos de febrero, el día de la marmota. Shaoran pediría empezar la historia desde su llegada al Starbucks y terminarla en la despedida después de aquel baño relajante, y que eso se repitiese una y otra vez, cada día de su Vida.

Pero esas cosas únicamente suceden en las películas y en los sueños, quizá en alguna novela también. Está casi anocheciendo. Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto. No ha hecho nada de lo que tenía previsto del trabajo para hoy.

¿Y si no le ha llamado porque ha pasado todo el día con ese chico? No, eso no puede ser. Seguro que habrá alguna razón que lo explique. Llamará.

Casi anocheciendo, ese día de marzo, en otro punto de la ciudad.

Sakura llega a casa. Se da un golpe en la frente: ¡no ha llamado ni siquiera para avisar de que no iba a comer! Estaba tan concentrada con los cuadernos y pensativa con el tema de Shaoran que se le ha pasado por alto. Se teme otra charla como la de ayer o una bronca como la del jueves.

Pero nada de eso ocurre. Es extraño. Sus padres no la someten a la habitual tanda de preguntas ni le sueltan ningún sermón. Se limitan a sonreírle y a preguntarle qué tal lleva el examen de Matemáticas. La chica contesta sorprendida y después sube a su habitación. Lo que ella no sabe es que minutos antes...

Fujitaka: "¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica? Ni ha llamado para decir que no venía a comer".

Nadeshiko: "Ha ido a estudiar con Chiharu y con su hermano Yamasaki. No te preocupes".

Fujitaka: "¿Yamasaki? ¿Hay un chico de por medio en esto? ¿Tú crees que él puede ser...?".

Nadeshiko: "No lo sé, quizá. Ya nos lo contará".

Fujitaka: "¿Ufff?"

Nadeshiko: "No te preocupes, estará al llegar. Llevo todo el día pensándolo y creo que a lo mejor la estamos presionando demasiado".

Fujitaka: "¿Que la presionamos demasiado? Pero si solo tiene dieciséis años... ¡Es una niña!".

Nadeshiko: "Ya no es tan niña: el sábado cumple diecisiete. Recuerda qué hacíamos tú y yo ya con esa edad...".

Fujitaka lo piensa y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

Fukitaka: "Voy a llamarla ahora mismo".

Nadeshiko: "No, no lo hagas. Eso será peor. Parecerá que la queremos controlar".

Fujitaka: "Es que tenemos que controlarla un poco. Es una niña. No puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. También tiene responsabilidades...".

Nadeshiko. "Sakura no es tonta. Y es una buena chica. Pero si estamos todo el día diciéndole lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer, se rebelará más".

Fujitaka: "Y entonces, ¿qué propones tú? ¿Que no le digamos nada?".

Nadeshiko: "Tampoco es eso. Pero dejemos que tome sus decisiones... Si comete un error grave, pues intervendremos. Quizá nos cuente más cosas si ve que confiamos en ella".

El marido guarda silencio unos segundos. Solo espera que su hija no esté en esos momentos haciendo lo que él hacía con su edad.

Fujitaka: "Está bien. No me gusta demasiado la idea, pero te haré caso".

La mujer se acerca sonriente y besa a su esposo en la comisura de los labios.

Nadeshiko: "Es lo correcto".

Y, tras besarle de nuevo, sube las escaleras ante la atenta mirada irritada de su marido.

Sakura llega a su habitación y lo primero que hace es quitarse los zapatos. Está molida.

"Me parece que el Sugus de Fresa se queda esta noche en casita", piensa, mientras se mira las plantas de los pies y los talones hinchados.

Sin noticias de Shaoran. Suspiros. No debe llamarle, pero está llegando al límite.

Conecta el PC pensando que quizá esté ahí, en el MSN, como los dos últimos meses.

No. Solo están sus amigas. Rápidamente es invitada a una charla múltiple. Acepta.

Es el comienzo de una interesante noche de confesiones.

* * *

BUENO CONTESTARE REVIEWS :3

**nodama9012**... ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE LA HISTORIA JEJE XD ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY :3

BUENO ACTUALISARE PRONTO... SOY UN PCO EVIL AVESES PERO TRANQUIS ACTUALISARE :3

SAYONARA  
INU OOKAMI :3 


	16. Chapter 16

aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero y les guste :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAM y el libro de Blue Jeans. Yo solo hago la adaptación:3

* * *

CAPITULO 15

Ese día de marzo, por la noche, en un lugar de la ciudad.

Lleva todo el día dándole vueltas a la conversación telefónica de la mañana. Incluso se ha tenido que convencer de que no había sido un sueño. No. Sakura, realmente, le había llamado. De eso no había duda, aunque estaba recién levantado. Sin embargo, Yamasaki no está del todo seguro de si ha interpretado bien lo que la chica le había querido decir al final de la llamada.

¿Realmente van a verse cada día por las tardes durante toda la semana para estudiar Matemáticas? Eso era lo que había dicho ella, ¿no? Sí, era eso, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué tenía tantas dudas entonces? Quizá por su falta de seguridad; quizá porque no confía en sí mismo, quizá porque está enamorado de Sakura y no podía imaginarse que pudiera pasar algo así... Quizá porque se está volviendo loco.

Su cabeza no puede dejar de pensar, funciona a mil por hora: un millón de imágenes, palabras, hipótesis, conjeturas.

Pero no saca nada en claro. Aunque lo intenta. Bien: Sakura va a ir a su casa, y eso está bien. Se van a quedar a solas cuatro días. Cuatro tardes. Ella y él. Como ha soñado tantas y tantas veces. Eso también está bien. Pero es para estudiar. Eso ya no está tan bien. ¿Podrá concentrarse? Si la chica acude a él para que le ayude a aprobar un examen, no puede fallarle. Por lo tanto, debe ser responsable y controlar tanto sus nervios como sus emociones por estar junto a ella. ¿Y qué hay de sus sentimientos?

Yamasaki piensa entonces en lo que vio a la salida del instituto. Aquel beso. Recuerda también las flores que recibió Sakura en clase. Todo eso le provoca una gran tristeza. Un abatimiento absoluto.

Pero, por otro lado, no sabe si la relación con aquel chico es algo serio o un simple cuelgue. ¿Y quién dice que Sakura no se enamora de él durante esa semana?

No, eso es hacerse falsas ilusiones. ¿Cómo una chica como Sakura iba a fijarse en alguien como él? Es imposible.

Yamasaki vive en un carrusel continuo de sentimientos, sentimientos que van subiendo y bajando como los caballitos de ese carrusel. Cada minuto es una historia distinta y cada sensación un acontecimiento. El corazón le late muy deprisa y la cabeza le va a estallar.

¿Tiene motivos para ilusionarse? ¿Merece la pena seguir enamorado de Sakura y no intentar olvidarla? Eso es engañarse a sí mismo. No puede olvidarla. No, no puede. Y, además, ¿cómo va a hacerlo si va a verla a solas cada día la próxima semana?

¡¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?!

Tumbado en la cama boca arriba, lanzando y cogiendo al vuelo una pequeña pelota de espuma, escucha cómo llaman a su habitación.

—¿Estás visible? —pregunta su hermana tras golpear con los nudillos la puerta.

—Pasa —contesta Yamasaki sin mucho entusiasmo.

Chiharu entra en el dormitorio. Lleva una mochila colgada en la espalda y no va vestida de sábado por la noche.

—Me voy. Pasaré la noche fuera.

Yamasaki se incorpora y mira con extrañeza a su hermana.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pues hemos quedado todas en casa de Sakura. Dormiremos allí. No vamos a salir, pero a cambio tendremos una noche de chicas: cotilleos, dulces, película romántica y todas esas cosas.

¿En casa de Sakura? Daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche así al lado de ella.

—¡Qué peligro! No iría a una de esas fiestas de pijama con vosotras ni aunque me pagarais —miente.

—Ya quisieras tú que te invitáramos, aunque solo fuera diez minutos. Si vieras el modelito de pijama de Naoko...

—No me interesa Naoko.

—Yamasaki, aunque seas mi hermano, sigues siendo un chico —dice con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me voy, que se me hace tarde. No me eches mucho de menos.

—Descuida. Pasalo bien.

—Lo haremos.

Y, sin dejar de sonreír, la hermana mayor sale de la habitación.

Yamasaki vuelve a tumbarse. Recupera la pelota de espuma y vuelve a lanzarla hacia el techo del cuarto. Está pensativo. Se pregunta si su nombre saldrá en aquella reunión de adolescentes adictas al helado de macadamia y a la crónica en rosa. Quién sabe...

Ese mismo día de marzo, por la noche, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Tiene los labios pegados a la boquilla del saxofón. Su pecho se infla y desinfla en el esfuerzo por hacer sonar aquel mágico instrumento. La melodía del saxo es melancólica, embrujadora. Seductora.

Eriol se deja llevar por la música que él mismo regala. Cada nota hoy está inspirada en Sakura porque, aunque lo intenta, no puede dejar de pensar en ella. No entiende cómo ha llegado a eso, pero no puede negar la evidencia, aunque es posible que esta historia le acarree problemas.

La noche cae y la música continúa. Eriol está tan ensimismado que no se entera de que alguien ha entrado en la casa.

Esa persona oye el sonido del saxo. El chico sigue sin saber que ya no está solo. Unos pasos avanzan por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera. La trampilla se abre y la música cesa. Ante Eriol aparece una bonita chica de pelo café y lacio:

—Sigue, sigue. No pares por mí. Me encanta escucharte.

Vuelve a colocar sus labios en el saxo y la música continúa en la noche.

Cuando termina, la recién llegada aplaude esbozando una picara sonrisa.

—Sigues haciéndolo todo igual de bien, hermanito.

—Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba. ¿No me dijiste que vendrías el lunes?

—Sí, pero decidí adelantar mis planes un par de días y disfrutar del fin de semana aquí. Además, me aburro en casa. Por cierto, no deberías dejar la puerta sin cerrar con llave...

—Estamos lejos de la ciudad. Por aquí no hay mucha gente.

—Ahora estoy yo.

Eriol tuerce el labio y baja la mirada con cierta disconformidad ante la observación.

—¿Tienes las maletas en el coche?

—Sí. ¿Bajamos?

El joven asiente sin decir nada. Le resulta incómoda la presencia de Nakuru. Aún se pregunta cómo ha aceptado que se instale con él hasta junio, lo que significa decir adiós a su deseada soledad. Pero ¿cómo se podía negar?

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta mientras caminan en busca del equipaje.

—También es la tuya —le recuerda Nakuru.

—Solo legalmente.

La madre biológica de Eriol falleció cuando él todavía era un niño y su padre se casó después con la madre de Nakuru, hacía ya diez años. Los cuatro habían vivido juntos hasta la muerte del padre del chico. La relación entre madrastra e hijastro no había sido buena desde el comienzo. Por eso Eriol no dudó en buscarse la vida por su cuenta en cuanto su padre falleció. Con respecto a Nakuru, nunca quedó demasiado claro qué tipo de sentimientos poseía hacia su hermanastro. Incluso cuando vivían juntos, sus amigos bromeaban con que aquella relación se parecía a la de Sarah Michelle Gellar y Ryan Phillippe en Crueles intenciones.

—Pues mamá está bien —añade Nakuru—. Pero no tiene ningún tipo de estabilidad emocional: es tan inmadura... O quizá es que quiere representar el papel de una mujer más joven de lo que realmente es. Le asustan los años. Te manda recuerdos.

Mientras Nakuru habla, llegan al coche. Varias bolsas de mano y cinco maletas, tres de ellas de gran tamaño, inundan el maletero y la parte de atrás del Ford Focus negro. Eriol traga saliva.

—No te has dejado nada en casa, por lo que veo —suspira.

—¡Qué dices! Solo he traído la mitad... —contesta la chica sorprendida—. Voy a estar tres meses aquí y necesito sentirme cómoda con mis cosas, ¿no?

Eriol casi no oye lo que su hermanastra le está diciendo. Coge una de las maletas, la más pesada, y entra en la casa. Nakuru le sigue cargando con la más pequeña.

—Tenía que habérmelas comprado con ruedas —señala la chica.

—Hubiera sido un detalle —añade él resoplando. La joven sonríe maliciosa viendo el esfuerzo de Eriol.

Cuando hace unas semanas se le presentó la posibilidad de realizar un curso en la ciudad sobre Liderazgo Estratégico, no dudó en llamar a su hermanastro y solicitar acomodo en su casa para el tiempo que las clases duraran. Sabía que no se negaría. El curso le abría una interesante oportunidad laboral dentro de su empresa y, además, era una ocasión inmejorable de estar cerca de él. Como en el pasado. Seguía tan guapo como siempre. Le encantaba su sonrisa, aunque con ella delante se produjera a cuentagotas.

No siempre había sido así. Siendo adolescentes estaban más unidos, y hasta se habían permitido cierto flirteo. Pero, conforme iban creciendo, Eriol comenzó a volverse más arisco y distante con ella. En ocasiones se palpaba una fuerte tensión entre ambos, derivada del hecho de que dos chicos jóvenes y suficientemente atractivos el uno para el otro vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Eran hermanastros, pero no familiares de la misma sangre. Las especulaciones que la gente hacía sobre ellos divertían a Nakuru y molestaban a Eriol. Era complicado convivir con rumores de todo tipo.

—Un esfuerzo más, que ya es la última —anima burlona la chica, que camina al lado de su hermanastro.

La mirada de Eriol fulmina a Nakuru. Le ha tocado llevar las cuatro maletas más pesadas mientras ella se ha encargado de las bolsas y un neceser. Por fin concluyen con la pesada tarea.

La chica, haciéndose ver derrotada por el cansancio, se deja caer en un sillón. Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que se ha sentado encima de algo. Es uno de los cuadernillos de Tras la pared. Lo ojea con curiosidad.

—¿Lo has escrito tú? —le pregunta a Eriol, que todavía no se había percatado del descubrimiento de su hermanastra.

—Sí —contesta con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo... —señala el joven, visiblemente azorado.

Sin embargo, la joven cierra la carpeta y sonríe.

—Pero ahora no. Antes de irme a la cama, porque tengo cama, ¿no?

—Tienes cama.

—Bien. Si no, estaba dispuesta a compartirla contigo, como buenos hermanos.

—Nakuru...

—Era una broma, hombre... —concluye sonriendo la chica, mientras se levanta del sillón—. Me voy a dar una ducha.

—Ahora te doy toallas limpias.

—Gracias, hermanito. —Y, caminando graciosamente, desaparece.

Eriol se levanta también para ir por las toallas, pero en su mente no cesa la idea de que van a ser unos meses muy largos.

Adorada y perdida soledad.

Esa noche, ese día de marzo, en la ciudad.

Cuatro adolescentes están sentadas sobre una manta rosa que cubre la única cama de la habitación. Dos sacos de dormir están siendo rifados en esos momentos.

—Pero si a mí me da lo mismo dormir en un saco que en la cama... —insiste Sakura.

—No, no y no. Aquí, vamos a jugárnosla entre las tres a ver quién duerme en la cama contigo y quién en el suelo. Tu cama es tu cama.

Las palabras de Naoko hacen suspirar a la anfitriona, que finalmente se da por vencida.

—Rika, tú que eres la más inocente de nosotras, o eso nos haces creer, lanza los dados. Con el número que salga, sorteamos contando a partir de mí a quién le tocará el placer de compartir edredón con la señorita Kinomoto.

—¡Cómo te gustan estos numeritos, Naoko...! —protesta Chiharu sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Rika coge el cubilete, introduce los dados y los lanza encima de la manta rosa. Un tres y un cuatro.

—Siete.

—Bien, cariño. No sé como suspendes tantos exámenes de Mates... —bromea Chiharu.

—¡Graciosa...! —contesta la chica alzando su dedo corazón—-. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y... siete. ¡Me tocó! —exclama victoriosa Naoko—. Pues nada: perdedoras, a vuestros aposentos.

Rika y Chiharu intentan dar una colleja a la vencedora, que con habilidad se escabulle entre las sábanas.

Vuela alguna almohada que otra. Incluso alguna se golpea contra la pared del dormitorio. Se oyen varios lamentos simulados y algún que otro insulto. Jadeantes y agotadas, deciden concluir la batalla. La guerra de los pijamas llega a su fin.

Tras peinarse un poco y estar seguras de que todo está en su sitio, cada una ocupa el lugar designado por el azar de los dados.

Durante la noche no han hablado demasiado. Película romántica, una, pizza hawaiana, helado de nueces de macadamia, bromas infantiles y cariñosos insultos... Sin embargo, queda algo por tratar: el tema estrella de la velada como último punto del día.

—Bueno, Sakurita, cuéntanos, que nos tienes en ascuas. Con tu novio, ¿qué tal? ¿Te ha enseñado ya su anatomia?

Las chicas de los sacos de dormir sonríen al escuchar a Naoko. Ninguna ha sacado todavía la cuestión, pero todas se mueren por saber más.

—¿Qué anatomia? Se te va mucho la cabeza a ti.

—Vamos, cuéntanos como fue la cita de ayer. ¿Y qué ha papado hoy? Somos tus amigas, las Sugus. Y si alguien se come al Sugus de Fresa, el resto tiene que saberlo, ¿no?

Sakura sí acierta con la mano en la nuca de su amiga, acostada a su lado. No sabe por dónde empezar ni está segura de querer contarles todo. Piensa en Shaoran, en que se va el día y no han hablado. El no ha sido capaz de llamarla de nuevo. Y ella, por cabezonería, tampoco lo ha hecho. ¡Quién iba a decirlo, después de todo lo extraordinario del día anterior...!: las flores, la habitación del grito, la piscina, el helado, los besos... También piensa en Eriol y las horas tan especiales que ha vivido junto a él, con todo ese juego de los cuadernos. Casi estampan sus labios el uno con el otro. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

—Pues..., veréis..., la verdad es que... A Sakura se le enrojecen los ojos. De repente siente una gran angustia dentro.

—¡Oh, oh...! —susurra preocupada Chiharu que, con un rápido movimiento, se sienta sobre su saco—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado?

Las otras dos amigas también se incorporan.

—No lo sé.

Naoko abraza a su amiga por la espalda.

—Cuéntanos qué ha pasado, anda —le dice mientras le aparta el pelo de la cara.

Finalmente, Sakura se decide. Durante quince minutos explica a sus amigas todo lo que le ha pasado. Estas apenas la interrumpen y la escuchan atentamente. Un gran suspiro acompaña al final de la historia.

Por unos instantes, las cuatro guardan silencio, hasta que Naoko decide intervenir.

—Así que no solo pillas al tío bueno periodista sino que quedas con un tío que conoces en una cafetería que también está bueno y es escritor... ¿Me podéis decir por qué yo no encuentro nada así? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

—Es más guapa —señala rápidamente Rika.

—Tiene mejor culo —dice Chiharu.

—Es más sociable —añade Rika.

—Más pecho, saca mejores notas...

—¡Vale, vale...!¡Ha quedado claro! —grita Naoko, sonrojada—. Se trata de ayudar a Sakura, no de que me hundáis a mí. Voy a tener que ir a buscar más helado

Las dos chicas del suelo ríen ante la reacción de Naoko. Sakura se da cuenta de que, sin querer, también está sonriendo.

—Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Rika.

Sakura se toca el pelo. Lo peina nerviosa con las manos echándolo hacia atrás.

—No lo sé.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es arreglar las cosas con Shaoran. Menudo par de cabezotas estáis hechos... —protesta Chiharu.

Rika asiente con la cabeza a la propuesta de su amiga.

—¡Vamos a llamarlo! —dice Naoko, que de improviso se pone de pie sobre la cama y a saltos intenta llegar hasta el móvil de Sakura.

—¡No! ¡Ahora, no! ¡Es muy tarde!

Sakura intenta detener a su amiga agarrándola por una pierna. Sin embargo, esta tira con fuerza y escapa.

—¡Qué va a ser tarde! Nunca es tarde para el amor.

Naoko alcanza el aparato que está en el escritorio y empieza a investigar en la guía de teléfonos.

—Naoko, por favor, suelta mi móvil.

Sakura se pone de pie sobre la cama y entre un revuelto de mantas y sábanas avanza hasta su amiga, que afanosa continúa la búsqueda.

—"Andrea, Andy, Andrés Gómez"... Aquí está. Shaoran... ¿"Shaoran Li"?

Naoko suelta una carcajada mientras Sakura se sonroja. Chiharu y Rika, que observan la escena divertidas, también ríen.

—No lo llames. Es muy tarde. Estará durmiendo.

—¿Un sábado? ¡Venga ya! Estará por ahí de fiesta o en su casa de botellón.

—¡Que sueltes el móvil! —grita Sakura desesperada.

—Este botoncito verde es para llamar, ¿no? A ver...

La chica pulsa el botón y se coloca el teléfono en la oreja.

—¡Naoko! ¡No!

Sin pensarlo, Sakura salta desde la cama sobre su amiga. Naoko no puede esquivarla y chocan golpeándose las cabezas. El móvil se escurre de las manos de Naoko y, antes de que suene el primer "bip", cae al suelo abriéndose por la mitad.

Chiharu y Rika, asustadas, se levantan presurosas hasta las otras dos chicas.

—¡Por Dios, qué golpaso! ¿Estáis bien?

—¡Qué dolor! Pero tú... ¡¿te crees Catwoman?! —exclama Naoko sin parar de frotarse el lado derecho de la sien, que es donde se ha dado el golpe.

Sakura está tumbada en el suelo también quejándose. Se pasa varias veces la mano por la cabeza para comprobar que no sangra.

—La culpa ha sido tuya por hacer lo que no debías. Qué cabeza más dura tienes.

—Tú no puedes hablar de cabeza dura. Ya verás el cuerno que me va a salir aquí…

—Para tener cuernos, hay que tener novio o ser una cabra —comenta Rika riéndose, al darse cuenta de que sus dos amigas están bien.

—Creo que Naoko va más por la segunda opción —se burla Chiharu.

Todas sonríen menos Naoko, que ya se ha puesto de pie. También Sakura, que sigue tocándose la cabeza.

—Estáis muy graciosas hoy, ¿no? Encima, esta me intenta matar a cabezazos. ¡Y pensar que tengo que pasar la noche con ella en la misma cama! Tendré que tener un ojo abierto por si acaso.

Sakura no dice nada y sonríe ante los exagerados lamentos de su amiga. Mientras Naoko sigue refunfuñando, recoge las dos partes del móvil que aún permanecen en el suelo y suspira.

—¿Se ha roto? —pregunta Rika.

—Pues no lo sé —contesta Sakura mientras une las mitades.

Intenta encenderlo, pero nada. Vuelve a probarlo, pero sigue sin funcionar.

—Parece que no funciona —apunta desolada.

El teléfono pasa por las manos de las cuatro amigas, pero ninguna consigue encenderlo.

—Nada, esto no va. Vas a tener que esperar a que te lo arreglen el lunes... —comenta Chiharu.

—Lo siento, Catwoman. Es culpa mía —señala Naoko, avergonzada.

Sakura se acerca a ella y le da un beso en el lugar donde la golpeó. Naoko le corresponde con un cariñoso abrazo.

—Chicas, vayámonos a dormir. Mañana será otro día.

Todas están de acuerdo y, tras los correspondientes besos y abrazos de buenas noches, se acuestan en sus respectivas camas.

La luz se apaga.

También el ánimo de Sakura está un poco apagado. No ha hablado con Shaoran y ahora siente que tenía que haberlo llamado. Nota un gran vacío dentro. Tiene miedo; miedo de perderlo.

Quizá el que el teléfono se haya roto sea la señal, el indicio, de que aquella historia que acaba de empezar quién sabe si ha terminado.

La mañana siguiente traerá la respuesta.

* * *

bueno espero y les guste el capitulo

nos leemos despues sayonara

Inu Ookami :3


End file.
